Megaman NT Warrior: Dialup
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: A sequal to 'Megaman NT warrior: WAV'. Peace has returned to the network and life is normal..save for a couple bugs. Lan's class gets invited on a world tour to several exotic locations, learning a few things about their new cybernetic allies on the way. However there's often a bad apple in every bushel. And be careful who you cross...they may end up haunting you in the end...
1. Introductions Before Insanity

(Music: Megaman 2 (intro remake) 1080p – rickonami)

In the year 20XX in a parallel universe to where the Super Fighting Robot, Megaman, was created to stop the evil ambitions of Roboticist Dr Albert W. Wily, A separate incarnation of Megaman existing as a type of Program for battling and navigating in the Internet was born:

Together with his Operator, Lan Hikari, and their friends Maylu and , Dex and , Tori and , and Yai with , they crushed their universe's Dr. wily's plans along with those of other network criminals, bringing about a new era of peace.

But one day, a new force known as The Netbreakers arose. With help from a special navi, and her friends, they beat their new enemies. Unfortunately the victory was short lived as they would soon find out. Fight… fight for a bright future young heroes…

MEGAMAN NT WARRIOR

**II**

_**-/**Dialup**\\-**_

(Press Start)

Play

Characters

* * *

(Music- Sonic 2 HD options music)

HEROES

Lan Hikari- A young boy and 's operator, he is in charge of sending Megaman Battle chips and commands to use in Net Battles. He loves food, mainly hot dogs and curry, and tends to sleep in too much. Alignment- good. (Affiliations- Yamaha Corp, Sci Labs, Netsavers, Vocaloids.)

Megaman(exe)- Lan's Net Navi, he is pretty much the only reason why Lan hasn't flunked out of Elementary school yet. He is also the reincarnation of Lan's brother, Hub. (Alignment- good. Affiliations- same as Lan)

Maylu Sakurai- A sweet Girl and 's operator, she has eyes for Lan and tries to help him out whenever she can. Be warned, she is secretly packing more heat then pepper spray could hope to provide. (Alignment- good. Affiliations- Vocaloids, Sci Labs, Yamaha Corp).

Roll(exe)- Maylu's Net Navi is not as well equipped for Net Battles as most other navis are, but don't underestimate her. She loves and isn't fun to be around if you make her angry. Pink means love and is also the color of a slapped cheek. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- same as Maylu).

Dex Oyama- He is more of a friend to Lan than a rival, but his fat packs more of a punch than his fists as well. He likes Net Battles almost as much As Lan but naturally after his friend is done there's not much left to fight. (Alignment- good. Affiliations- Yamaha Corp, Sci labs)

Gutsman(exe)- What's big, Heavy, and not too smart? That's right, Gutsman. Dex's navi deals heavy damage with his powerful body, but what is strength if you don't have the brains to back it up all the time? (Alignment- good. Affiliations- same as Dex)

Yai Ayanokoji- being the heir to her family's massive tech company, she has plenty in the way of knowledge…but by no means is she a weak fighter. She can still hold her own in a net battle as well using powerful chips most could only dream of owning. While she is stuck up most of the time, she has a good heart. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- AyanoTech, Yamaha Corp, Sci labs)

Glyde(exe)- A Butler's personality, A largearsenal of laser blasts, remote access to a giant tech company's mainframe…thank god he's not evil or you would be looking at the next stereotypical Supervillan. Oh and he is Yai's net navi. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- same as yai)

Tori Froid- Lan's Forgettable friend who was basically laid off after the beginning of Access. Need we say more? (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- Yamaha Corp, Dentech City WaterWorks, Sci labs.)

Icemaa(exe)- "ALRIGHT WHO WAS PLAYING AN ICE CLIMBER PORT ON MY PC?!" In all honesty though, he probably would have seen more screen time in that game than he did in the anime or these fanfictions. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- same as Tori)

Terminal(exe)- A new friend of Lan's group, who is a Vocaloid navi capable of traversing the Network and real world alike. She's full of energy and Attitude but nobody really knows too much about her overall background story. She hates the netbreakers and will not stop until they are beaten for good. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- Yamaha Corp, vocaloids, Sci labs, unknown)

Miku(exe)- The original Vocaloid and likewise the first to be made into a Navi. She is a Japanese idol singer who is especially good at Pop music. She leads a team of high tier Vocaloid Navis and like most cannot exist in the real world without help. She is very good friends with Terminal. (Alignment- Good. Affiliations- Yamaha Corp, Vocaloids)

Macne(exe)- A tomboyish Vocaloid navi who has a shorter temper than most. She is often butting heads with others on her team, mainly Miku and Terminal but she is a good navi if you get to know her. Just don't make her angry and she probably won't hurt you too much. (Alignment- good. Affiliations- same as Miku)

Miss Mari- Lan's somewhat airheaded classroom teacher who is slightly irresponsible but loves seeing her students grow and prosper. She is stern if she needs to put her foot down though. (Alignment- good. Affiliations, Dentech academy.

Dr. Hikari- Lan's father and Megaman's creator. He is a tech expert who works at Sci Labs, often traveling the world. (Alignment- good. Affiliations- Sci labs)

VILLIANS

Netbreaker Leader- nobody knows it's identity or what it's face truly looks like, but only a few things are for certain. One, He will kill, get rid of, or corrupt anyone he feels he needs to. Two, He is constantly trying to capture Terminal to add to his army and cause trouble whenever possible. Three, He is pure evil and must be stopped by any means necessary. (Alignment- Evil. Affiliations- netbreakers, unknown)

Netbreaker Soldiers- the main troops of the leader, they battle using special armor which allows them to utilize battle chips even though they are more or less human. In addition, this armor enables them to fly short distances, skate along the ground at speeds beyond that of running, and capture net navis using special guns and containment capsules. (alignment-Evil. Affiliations- Netbreakers)

Navi Hunters- a hybrid navi created by combining a human's soul, dark chip data, and virus data together in the network. these fighters wield special net-launching busters which can immediately transport a caught target to the netbreaker leader or a netbreaker base. they are often assisted by a platoon of standard navis and/or Viruses. (alignment-Evil. Affiliations- Netbreakers)

* * *

Play

Back


	2. Starting Off Slowly

(A/N: Let me address a few issues here. One, why is the network still in danger? Well it's like a universal government in the sense that it's easier to travel and cooperate, but it's also way more easily corruptible. Secondly, why is Lan still in fifth grade as well as his friends? You saw last fic what the netbreakers were able to do to a server or database. Not so Obviously, they tampered with everyone's grade info and got everyone sent back a grade so as to deter people from trying to fight them due to their young age. They just happened to end up in the same class again. Third, why isn't the info all cannon? Simple. Plot convenience. And fourth, when does this war against the netbreakers take place?! It all started pretty much right where the anime left off. Speaking of which, they really need to finish dubbing it into English…..well, enjoy.)

* * *

Several months after the battle with the netbreaker boss, everything seemed to be back to normal…well, normal for Lan and friends that is. They were walking home from school together

"So T, what do you and the other vocaloids do when the network isn't in danger?" Asked Yai.

"Well we still hold concerts and hang out. There's one big issue though. Why are there so many viruses still around as well as navis mysteriously vanishing again. It's just not right. Yamaha is even loading tracking codes into us as of last week. But they just don't seem to work and instead made us harder to track" T said worriedly.

Tori looked around, then back to her. "I wouldn't worry too much. Maylu and lan both saw you smash the motherboard holding the netbreaker's leader's data."

"Say, I've always wanted to go take a tour of Yamaha. Can you two show us around?" Dex asked her.

She thought for a moment, putting her hand to her chin. "Um….I do have to go in for an update….I guess you can come with. Just don't eat the Cafeteria's Curry. Lan made that mistake a while ago, or mention project humaloid" T replied.

"You get updates?" Asked Yai.

"Well naturally. Why?"

"I really want to see how that's done" She said.

T turned and looked at her. "Unfortunately, your family's company will have to pay a huge sum of money to Yamaha If you try and mimic our technology. So don't try it. Like even if you take a picture of the things you might see, you'll get into a legal case."

"Fine…." Yai grumbled.

* * *

T led them to the building. "Hello, welcome to Yamaha. Please fill out this paperwork to continue" said the receptionist. T took the papers and ripped them up. She showed a holographic symbol from her gauntlet.

"You really need to chill out Terminal. I'm just playing" said the lady at the desk as she let them pass.

"I'm not" T replied angrily.

Dex looked to face her. "Uh, hey, is Miku here? I really want to date her."

"Sorry, but Miku wouldn't date you, even if you were a navi" She told him.

the building had almost transparent Dimensional area walls covering various doorways.

"Why are there dimensional areas all over and why can we walk through them?" Tori asked.

"Vocaloids are staff as well. We need to be able to access the building as freely as the human workers. Some areas are restricted but the commonly shared ones aren't. Like over there" T said as she pointed to Macne Nana who was walking into a room holding a stack of file boxes. Macne leaned her head around the boxes and grinned.

"Hey T, catch" she called as she moved the stack so the top box fell towards T who smiled and caught the box.

"Hey Macne, you know these are your own update notes, right? What would have happened if they had spilled all over the floor when you attempted that?" She asked her.

"Oh shoot, you're right, leave the box by the door" she replied quickly, walking through it. T placed the box down and led her group away.

* * *

They arrived at the room with the pod beds after going up an escalator and through a pair of double doors.

"Ah, hello Terminal. I see you got the message we sent" Said a middle aged lady in a white lab coat. She had a clipboard in one hand and shoulder length black hair tied in a bun behind her head.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want to ignore it and these guys wanted to come along so I didn't really have a choice" T replied.

"Who's she?" asked Dex.

T smiled and put a hand on the lady's back. "She's an update specialist. Denise here is one of the people who manage our updates and associated processes."

"Miss Denise, what happened to Project MPPH!" began Tori before she covered his mouth.

"I said don't bring it up around here man!" She whispered.

"It's fine Terminal. I worked on it, remember?" Denise told her. T slowly uncovered his mouth and baked away, muttering about him being too curious about confidential information.

"So all I can say is that we stored it away in a warehouse. Terminal, Maylu, and lan are some of the select few who know the exact location" She said.

T tapped the scientist's shoulder. "Um, can we move things along here Denise?"

"Hey, can we watch her get an update?" Asked Yai.

"If It's ok with her then I suppose it's alright" Denise answered.

She led them inside the room and began to type some things into a keyboard connected to an update chamber.

"What are these things? It looks like some sort of alien mothership or a cloning lab" Dex said as he looked around. There where were a few rows of capsules which consisted of elliptical, glass dome covers, an irregular hexagonal indentation with sides the sloped up at 235 degrees to the bottom. These were lined with a few vents, black panels, and some orbs about the size of a tennis ball. The backs had currently unlit tech vector lights covering them.

"These are the update Systems. A vocaloid lays down in the bed and it downloads their update. They seem to enjoy it quite a bit" Denise explained.

"Can I try?" Tori asked.

"Absolutely not. The last human to attempt it was cooked like a deep fried chicken tender, minus the crust. These machines are highly dangerous, seeing as if they are activated, they close and lock shut until the procedure is complete. The glass is a carbon nanotube based one and it cannot be broken so if you truly wish to end your lives in the most excruciating way possible, go ahead" she said.

Maylu, have you gotten your update already?" She asked to which Maylu nodded. "Good. T, please lay in here" she said. T lay into the bed and It's cover closed. She shut her eyes and relaxed. the orbs on the sides shone brightly while the bed was filled with fog. They could see the vector lines through it, which were shining in various colors.

"So is this gonna hurt her at all?" Yai quizzed, clearly interested in the foreign machinery.

"No, as I said before, they enjoy it quite a bit. Just ask Maylu" said Denise.

"So Maylu, what's it feel like?" Dex asked her.

"Well it's warm and comfortable…the rest is hard to explain. I'll admit I was pretty nervous my first time but it was actually enjoyable" she replied.

The cover of the bed opened again and T walked out of the steam. She straightened her blouse and adjusted her bow.

"Much better now. Thanks Denise, see you later" she said before leading her friends away.

She took them through a few other rooms and then to the cafeteria.

"Whatever you guys order here, don't eat the curry form the shop right there" she said before turning to Maylu.

"So you wanna preform for the school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Maybe….why?" Maylu asked.

"Eh, long story short, there's a fundraiser tomorrow and they need music. But hey, it'll be your first performance so I won't go too hard on you" T said. Maylu thought for a bit, Then nodded.


	3. The First Song

A/N: Yeah, this is kind of a songfic...about five percent of this is song, though... Every once in a while there will be a song or music insert. You can skip, but if you wish to listen, different battles take place during them in the form of the actions (being depicted by the parentheses) in between the lyric segments. Those between the vocaloids are explained in depth in the Previous story: Wav. Other times these battles will take the form of fights against the netbreakers without the use of lyrics. We choose various songs, gaming tracks, covers, and remixes for these parts and all of these can be found on youtube.

* * *

The next day, the school had a large screen set up connected to the net battle area in the cafeteria. "Um, T, I changed my mind…not in front of all these people" Maylu told her. T sighed and pulled up a screen over her gauntlet.

"Students, for this fundraiser, we have gotten two vocaloids to come in and have a battle for you. Please enjoy the show" the principal said.

T appeared on the screen in vocaloid form as did Miku. They turned to the students.

* * *

(Cue music-Within Temptation (imagine dragons radioactive cover)- WTlover90)

Whoa, ohhhhhhhhhh

Ohhhhhhhhooohh

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

(Miku's mic formed and her aura flared up though it was weak, it did push T back a bit)

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Her aura disappeared)

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

(Her aura flared up again this time it visibly strained T)

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(It vanished again)

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

(This time, T's aura and Mic formed and created visible shock and sound waves pushing Miku back a distance)

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(On the last note, the aura exploded and sent Miku flying , however she landed on her feet and approached T)

(Cue music- Warrior- Hanna Ker)

Staring down the face of fear  
Gotta keep breathing  
When the negative is all you hear  
Gotta keep believing

'Cause in the dark there is a light  
Your truth it keeps on burning bright  
Brave enough to fight the fight  
And shout the battle cry

(T's aura flared up as her mic formed, though it was weak)

You'll never stop me I'm a warrior  
When I fall down I get stronger  
Faith is my shield, His love is the armor

I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)  
I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)  
I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)

(Her aura vanished)

Every scar on my skin  
Is a beautiful reminder  
Of a moment when I didn't give in  
And I walked through fire

'Cause in the dark there is a light  
Your truth it keeps on burning bright  
Makes me brave to fight the fight  
And shout the battle cry

(T's aura reformed and Miku was pushed back considerably)

You'll never stop me I'm a warrior  
When I fall down I get stronger  
Faith is my shield, His love is the armor

I will keep the hope alive  
I will find the strength inside  
I will keep the hope alive  
I am a warrior, I will survive  
I will keep the hope alive  
I will find the strength inside  
I will keep the hope alive  
Warrior  
You'll never stop me, I'm a warrior  
When I fall down I get stronger

(It vanished and then Miku's flared out and blew T away)

You'll never stop me, I'm a warrior  
When I fall down I get stronger  
Faith is my shield, His love is the armor

I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)  
I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)  
I'm a warrior (I'm a warrior)  
Jesus make me Your warrior

I will keep the hope alive  
I will find the strength inside  
I will keep the hope alive  
Warrior

(She finished singing and her aura disappeared)

* * *

The kids all clapped as the win and loss boards came up.

"And now announcement from Yamaha Corp. Due to an increase in viruses around the network a select few of you will be chosen to try our limited edition piece of equipment. We will not tell you yet what it does but you won't want to miss out. We are sending you a test to see who qualifies and if you do, today after school we will send you a slip allowing you to go into the Yamaha building to take a look around and pick up your gear" Miku said.

T pushed her out of the way. "And you might even see a few of us walking around with you. The deadline is your lunchtime! We hope you win" she said. The screen shut off and the kids all took out their PETs

"I am so winning this" said one of them as he began to fill out the pages.

* * *

T reappeared in the room with her class.

"T, you are so cool" said one boy.

"Thanks. It's fun and I get paid well too" she replied.

"Hey, um is there any way I can become like you and maylu?" Asked a girl.

"Unfortunately even if you did prove yourself, we aren't accepting applications for new members at the moment. Plus, you would have to put yourself and your navi in considerable danger to even begin to prove you could handle the power" T said.

The girl walked over to Maylu.

"So how come you don't perform? T seems to love it" she said.

"Well I just don't want to get too popular. You see how Miku Hatsune is super famous, I don't want fans constantly following me. Also, I'm just so scared…" Maylu replied.

"That's disappointing, I would love to perform if I was in your place" the girl huffed while leaving. T walked up afterwards..

"You know, you kinda have to preform if you want to get stronger. And you have the obligation to do so if a vocaloid challenges you. So say they do challenge you and you got a thing going that says if you loose, you have to date or even marry them. You would loose immediately and also loose any chance at Lan's heart. If I was you, I'd start practicing….and I do know about your crush on him, you don't do too good a good job of hiding it" she said before walking off.


	4. Purely for Plot Progression

That day after school, Dex, Tori, Yai, and a couple of other kids received a message. The group met up outside Yamaha. To the other kids surprise, T opened the doors for them. "Terminal, what are you doing here?" Asked a girl.

"I work here" she replied.

"That's a laugh. You're way too young to have a job here" replied a boy.

She frowned. "Oh really? Wanna see how fast I can take your prize away?" He shook his head. "You know, I didn't think so. You really want proof though? Then follow me" she said. Upon entering the building, they passed through a dimensional area wall. as T passed through it, she changed to her Vocaloid form.

"Wait…you were the vocaloid we saw at school earlier?!" Asked the new kids.

She nodded and adjusted her headset. "Yeah. And if you tell anyone, you get into deep shit."

* * *

T led them into a lab with a bunch of machines and computers around.

"Hello Terminal, I presume these are the winners" asked a male worker. She nodded, so he smiled and pulled a cart over to them. It had a set of uni-lensed glasses on them with headphones over the ears and a piece that fits around the back of their heads.

"Listen carefully. When you put these on, you can fight viruses with your navi as well as traverse the net with their help. They will be your guide around the network and if you don't listen to them, the devices will shut off and lock you out. They link up to the network and whatever area you go in the real world, you go in the network" the man said.

T handed them out while saying a disclaimer. "Remember to be aware of your surroundings too and do not walk with them on. You will have access to a basic buster and eventually we hope to make these into a regular thing. Be careful though as if you abuse this privilege you could be tried in court."

The kids all put the glasses on and looked around.

"Hey, I can see my navi next to me" said a girl. "And I see some viruses!" added a boy, pointing at a group of about thre Fishis . He held his hand up and laughed as he saw it turn into a buster. He shot at the viruses and deleted them.

"You can hook these up to you computer at home or your PET and use those to warp yourself around the network and to travel around. If you shoot a navi outside of an arena or combat zone though, you will be have to pay a large sum of money" said the scientist.

* * *

They walked for a bit before seeing Maylu talking to Macne.

"Hey, isn't that Maylu?" Asked a boy.

"Yeah, that's her. She's a vocaloid like me. And as I said before, you are not to tell anyone" T replied.

Maylu turned and walked into a room.

"Let's see what's in there!" Said a girl. She and the other new kids ran only to be Stopped by T upon getting inside.

"What gives?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I wanna sit in those bed things!" added a boy.

"Oh really? Well if you want your body fried slowly and painfully, then disassembled as in a similar experience, let's just say There will be a lot less heads for me to keep track of" She said.

They looked at her like she was stupid.

"Well Maylu seems to be doing just fine" said The boy.

"Because she's an energy based Lifeform and a vocaloid. These beds are update chambers, designed to be used on vocaloids only and use an electrical current to update our code. They will destroy anything incompatible as we are made of data and/or energy instead of carbon and water" T explained.

* * *

(TERMINALLY FUN FACT: The reason electricity hurts the human body is that Electricity flows from one point to another along anything that will conduct it. One of the better conductive substances for electricity is water, which happens to represent about 70 percent of the human body. But this doesn't mean there isn't anything stopping it. The resistance causes heat which in turn causes burns. Then there is the fact that human muscles move using electrical signals generated by the brain and sent through the nerves which are extremely week compared to the flow from an outlet in the wall. When that much does flow into the body, muscles contract much faster, harder, and more rapidly which causes pain and can severely damage the tissues because they went made to move that fast or that hard. If the flow continues too long, it can cause things like paralysis from overloaded/cooked nerves and even cardiac arrest, meaning the heart completely stops beating. Oh, and if it flows to the brain...then you're as good as fucked ten ways to Sunday.)

* * *

T pointed to an intern who was cleaning one only to trip and fall into it. The bed shut him inside and a loud screaming was heard. The bed then opened up and let the steam escape. Once it cleared, they all saw it was covered in blood.

"So as I said before, by all means, go and have fun" she said.

"Is that guy dead?" Asked the girl.

T chuckled. "Either dead, scattered across the network, or you are inhaling his body's vaporized remains as we speak. Pretty sure it's the latter though, heh heh…smokey" They all backed away from her.

"I tell you what, I'll take you to the company's arcade, how about that?" She asked.

As they were walking, they saw Rana run past with Miku and SeeU chasing her. Rana had their headphones in her hands.

"GIVE US BACK OUR HEADSETS OR WE'LL TIE YOU UP AGAIN!" Yelled SeeU. Rana just laughed and dropped their gear.

"Who's that?" Asked a kid.

"Rana. She's as cute as she is annoying. The arcade is through this door. I'll be back in a bit" T said.

She ran off somewhere else and they all walked into the arcade and started to play the games.

* * *

"Hey guys, you think Terminal would date me?" Asked a boy while playing a shooter game.

Tori shook his head "Out of the question dude. She would beat you up if you even suggested that to her. She's up there with the likes of Miku Hatsune!"

"Yeah if she likes anyone it's probably Lan" added Dex.

He fell out of his seat at a racing game as Maylu appeared on his screen and yelled, "NO SHE DOESN'T!" before she once more disappeared from view.

And as soon as he got back into his seat, T appeared and yelled, "I LIKE GIRLS YOU RETARD" Making him fall out of it again.

"So you're a lesbian? Weird" said Dex while getting into the opposite seat

"I hang with Miku and the others, I haven't flirted with a single boy in the time you've known me, and I incinerate any love letters in my hand if they come from a male. How is it so hard to believe?" She asked angrily. She shot at something off the screen and the VR helmet came down onto his head. It held his head in place and the chair throttled his body. When it lifted off, it left Dex on the floor with a crooked neck.

"Did you really have to do that to him?" Asked the boy. He looked over at Dex's twitching body on the ground and grimaced.

T shrugged. "No, I'm just making him into an exhibit of what I'll do to you if you try and date me….only yours will be fifty times worse" she said with a smile. A cloud of pixels came out of the arcade machine's access port, then she appeared in the room.

"How do you do that?" he asked in shock.

"Simple. I just focus on the port and it sends me into the network and vice versa to get out" she said.

"So…where do you even live?"

"Net city, or if I need to, a condo. I assume you are about to ask what net city looks like, so you can either use your glasses or I can show you a few pictures."

"I wanna see net city" everyone said.

"Alright then. This will be the perfect chance for a tutorial. First, put on your glasses. Afterwards, plug your PET into them via the access cable on the glasses. You can use the PET to control your travel through Net city. However, be sure to respect any navis you see there and to listen to your own. These glasses are a privilege which can be taken away as easily as it was given to you" she warned.


	5. Guess Who's Home!

The kids, Maylu, and T all appeared in net city. "Woah….this is even cooler then downtown at night!" Said Dex.

"Hey Iceman, what's that over there!?" Tori asked.

"That's a library server. Inside they have data streams. I don't like to hang around them too often cause they can occasionally let viruses out" he replied.

"Hey, look, what are those kids doing here?" Asked a custom navi.

"Screw that, why are they with Terminal?! They had better not be dating my future wife!" Said another.

"T, why are they talking about you like that?" Asked Yai.

"I'm a vocaloid. An admittedly hot one. I sing amazingly, I'm smart and powerful, and I can cook both digital food and real food. Naturally, fans will be all over me. It's really annoying but I'm used to it. As long as I don't start a stampede, they should take the hint and leave" T answered.

The building screens around them were suddenly filed with static, then a set of audio bars appeared. "I'm not…for good…will…back…get you.…see….." said a rumbling voice before the screens returned to normal.

"Wh-what was that?" Yelled Dex.

T shrugged. "Probably a glitch. They happen sometimes. I think you all should head home now though, it's getting late"

The kids took their glasses off and were suddenly back in the arcade.

"So wait…where's T?" Asked Dex.

"I'm right here. The Exit is down the hall and to the left. Don't make me come and find you guys….I can get slightly….bent….if I have to deal with other people's garbage for too long. I got some work to do before Monday so see you Then" she said from on an arcade screen before vanishing.

"What did she mean by 'bent?'" Yai wondered aloud. Kaai appeared on a screen.

"You mean Terminal, right? Well she has a bit Of an insanity complex. Don't worry though. As long as you don't piss her off too much it shouldn't act up. I hear one time she threatened to make a guy pee blood by kicking him in the nuts too hard" she said..

"That guy was me" Dex muttered. Kaai burst out laughing.

"Oh man, I might have to pay her so I can actually see her do it!" She gasped.

* * *

T appeared in Maylu's PET as she was walking home.

"Hey Maylu, you wanna come to my place tonight? Miku, Macne, Gakupo, and I have some fun stuff planned. You can bring roll too if she wants to join us" She asked. Maylu shook her head.

"Sorry, I got a school project I'm working on. Maybe some other time though" she answered.

That night, Megaman was walking through net city when he saw a shocking sight. T in her hedgehog form was shooting at the Netsavers.

"With the power I possess, no one will stop me" she laughed. Megaman formed his buster and shot at her, however she dodged it and ran off leaving a bunch of destruction her wake. She walked up behind him in hedgehog form after he looked around for a bit.

"Hey Megaman, what the heck happened here?" She asked him. He turned and aimed his buster at her angrily. She immediately put her hands up.

"What the hell man?! I just got here! Why are you aiming that at me?!" She asked in shock.

"You know exactly why. You disgust me! You just destroyed this entire area of the city, and were shooting down navis!" He yelled. A bunch of security navis ran up and cuffed her.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I don't know what you are talking about!" She protested.

"Sure you don't. And it wasn't you who was just wrecking havoc on the streets here just moments ago either. You are coming with us" said the one leading her.

"Megaman! Help!" She cried. He just crossed his arms and turned away.

They took her to a network jail and threw her into a cell, then locked it and left. She sat there crying. A short time later, Miku came in with a cake in her hand.

"T, I can't believe you would do this….for all I care, you can just sit there and rot" she said before throwing the cake at T.

"But I didn't do anything…" she told her as Miku walked away.

"And I'm sure you would love to explain that to the navis you almost deleted" she said as she left.

* * *

The next day at school, Maylu noticed T's desk was empty.

"Hey Lan, you have any idea where T is?" She asked.

"I do. She's a traitor. She was trying to destroy part of Net City last night and shooting up navis while she was at it. She's locked up now thankfully" Megaman anounced.

"Megaman, T wouldn't do anything like that" said Maylu.

"Well look at this footage" he said as a video of her destroying things in the city appeared. Suddenly. The screen turned on and revealed T standing there.

"Hello you pests. I don't suppose you remember me?" She asked.

"You should be in jail" yelled Megaman.

"No, I shouldn't. I left the scene before you could stop me" said T. She began to change form into the blurred out face from before.

"YOU AGAIN?!" Asked Lan.

"Your navi is the most stupid, yet useful one I have ever come across, boy. All I had to do was to pose as my enemy, Terminal and blow some stuff up as I usually do" it said, "You see, once you make a big enough fuss, soon the authorities like the Netsavers, For instance Your net navi, are called in. Then soon after, in comes the more powerful heroes. And once you saw your friend causing trouble you locked her up the first chance you got. What's more, I timed and placed it just right so that the hero in question, Terminal would arrive while your navi would be inspecting the damage" it added.

"And thanks to him, your main Line of defense is gone. Now….about your navis…" Said the face. Their PET's beeped and kids all took them out only to see their navis weren't there.

"What did you do to them?!" Tori yelled.

the face rocked back a couple times while a dark chuckle resounded in the room. "I'm gonna enjoy corrupting them. And once they are under my control. No one will be strong enough to save your world or the net" it said as it faded away.

"Um lan?" Asked Megaman's voice. Lan looked at his desk computer to see Megaman was on the screen.

"How did you manage to not get caught?" Asked Dex.

"I left the PET as soon as he was about to try and steal me. I hid in your desk's Homework Folder and renamed my files as an essay so he looked right over me…you need to clear it out too, it's full of junk" he said.

Maylu looked at him. "Well, you have defiantly got your work cut out for you Megaman, you got T thrown in jail so now you need to get her out."

He nodded and jacked into the network.


	6. Spite to be shoved aside

He arrived at a holding location on the outskits of net city

"Hello Megaman. Thanks for bringing in that vocaloid yesterday. We were just about to delete her. You wanna come watch?" Asked a security navi.

"There's been a mix up. She was framed" Megaman explained.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about this. She deserves to be deleted after all the destruction she caused, and She's dangerous to keep holding on to" it replied.

"But that's it, she didn't cause any! Here, look!" He said as he pulled up a clip of 'T' changing into the face earlier.

The security navi turned and left. He came back with T who was covered in bruises, and missing one of her arms, the remaining part was covered by a layer of small pixels, signifying that it was attempting to regenerate. She glared at him hatefully.

"I see you came to get my help. Well after turning my friends on me, throwing me here where I ALMOST GOT RAPED, and leaving them to cut off my arm in an attempt to delete me, you can go and help yourself!" She said to him as she walked past.

"T, we need your help!" He called.

"Sorry, can't hear you. Not over all of me not wanting anything to do with you ever again" she replied as she disappeared.

* * *

Megaman next went to the company's server.

"Hey Mega, thanks for exposing Terminal to us. We Were filing the paper work to ban her from our team. Anything we can do to help?" Macne asked.

"She was framed. It was the netbreaker leader. He wasn't destroyed like we thought" he told them.

"Then how could the leader take on her form?" Miku asked skeptically.

He looked up in thought. "I might have an idea…when she was being held captive by the netbreakers, there were wires attached to her. I'll bet they were copying her data.

"Well this changes everything. Where is she now?" she pressed.

"Probably in her house sulking. She lost one of her arms, and someone in the prison apparently almost raped her…." Megaman said slowly. Miku slapped him so hard he fell over.

"And this is why you don't arrest others without proof!" Yelled Kaai. Rana walked up and kicked him in the groin and Macne formed a cyber sword on her arm.

"uh, isn't that a little drastic?" Asked SeeU.

"Hmm…your right, that's not good enough. Chips in, QUADRUPLE CANNON" She said as a giant Cannon formed on her right arm.

He held his hands over his head. "Just deactivate the chips and we can all go apologize to her…." megaman whispered fearfully. Macne grumbled and dissipated the cannon.

* * *

They walked to T's place only for her to swing the door open with two program advanced swords on her arms, one of which had just finished loading back up.

"You…..get away from me…before I really do Delete some navis…those being you…you traitors. You think sorry is gonna fix what I endured in prison?! Now that's not even funny. You know what is? That I was telling the truth all along. THAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! So get out of my sight before I report you all for trespassing!" She cried. She combined both of the giant swords and smashed them into the ground in front of her door which vaporized the ground leaving a jagged edged hole in the virtual terrain right in front of megamans feet. He looked into it and saw it was just a drop into a grey void.

She then slammed the door in their faces. They could hear her sobbing from inside.

"So now what?" Asked Macne.

"There's nothing left. We can't fight them without her help. The netbreakers win and IT'S ALL HIS FAULT" Yelled Rana. She tried to run at megaman only for him to hold her at arms length by her head while she swung her arms like airplane propellers.

"There is something we can do for her…we have this one special code we saved for this sort of thing. It reverts a navi to their physical and mental state from about twenty four hours before its loaded. But to do that, we need to get her to an update chamber" Miku said.

"Maylu has ownership of her and can recall her into her PET…." Megaman replied. He sent a message to Maylu. The crying suddenly was replaced with cussing, then silence.

"Ok, now we should probably meet her back at the building," Macne suggested, "so she doesn't truly go berserk on anyone."

"Like you? Miku asked her.

"Hatsune, do you want to see me go berserk? If not, then retract your comment now...if so, just keep smirking like King Bradly's and Madara Uchiha's lovechild after just having a passionate session with that genetically modded freak from season one of My Hero Acedemia.

* * *

They arived in the update room to find T in her vocaloid form was in one of the beds….knocked out.

"Maylu, why is she blacked out?" Asked Miku. She wouldn't settle down so I kinda sort of used a microphone stand to…make her sleep for a bit…heh" chucked Maylu.

Miku leaned over to a scientist. "You had better get those humaloid updates sorted out soon..."

The bed closed and glowed. When it opened, T stepped out.

"Um what happened?" She asked.

"Megaman mistook you for an imposter who destroyed a small area of net city yesterday night and had you arrested then Miku threw a cake in your face as she thought it was you then you ended up almost being raped and had one of your arms shot off in an attempt to delete you but were proven innocent after the fact however you were overly angry at us so we had Maylu drag you here and then used a reset code to fix you…any questions?" Macne said quickly.

"Um yeah, how does that even work?" T asked.

"Well in all honesty it shouldn't but this is a fanfiction where things don't have to make complete and total sense" replied Miku.

"Well I'm better and I'm not TOO pissed anymore so let's see what we can do.. However I still don't like him very much right now" T replied as she glared at Megaman.

* * *

As they were traveling through the network, Miku turned to her. "Hey T, sorry about what I said and about throwing that cake in your face" she said.

"Well, what's done is done. We're cool" she replied

"Now all we have to do is to find that...well I cant use any adjectives or nouns because I have no idea what it really looks like" addedMegaman. They appeared in a place with a bunch of machines with drums holding containment capsules on them. There was an interface screen next to the machine and the latter of he two was was moving the containment capsules into a stream of deep purple data. Once they left, they were glowing purple.

"I hope we aren't too late" Megaman said to himself.

"T, do you have the light chip?" Asked Miku. T pulled it out and showed it to her.

I was hoping we could replicate it but I guess we have to use it to save these navis" she said. T plugged it into the interface and the machine's data stream turned bluish white. Then the machine began to spark before exploding. The containment capsules flew everywhere.

"Well crap, now we'll never find the ones with our friends" said Megaman.

"Not true. I just need their soul data. You have a copy of theirs, right Mega?" T asked. He nodded. T used her gauntlet to scan him, then several of the capsules glowed. She picked them up and she and Miku each took them Between their hands. Soon, Roll, Iceman, Gutsman, Glide, and the other kids' navis were freed.

T returned to the classroom afterwards.

"T Are you ok?!" Asked Lan.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I do have a newfound hatred for the netbreakers. They almost cost me my life as I know it. Thankfully, the security navis never disclose information about the arrested navis and the netsavers explained things to the populous in net city" she said, "However, I still am angry at Megaman" she added. The class screen turned on and revealed the face.

"You may have won this round….but I will triumph in the end" it said.


	7. Mr Pointy

later that day in science, Miss. Mari gave a lecture on relationship types.

"So there are three different relationship types. First off, is mutualism where the two species coexist. Your homework is to learn about a mutualistic relationship and wrote reports on it…DAVID, GET YOUR VR HEDSET OFF" she ended up yelling yelled as she saw one boy was using his new glasses during science class. The kid took them off and put them into his desk, especially when he spotted T looking at him.

After school let out, Lan ran over to catch up to T. Maylu was behind him.

"Terminal, I did not get anything in that biology lesson" he said.

"And I can't get anything into his head" Maylu added.

T facepalmed. "Something tells me you two will make a great couple someday….." She motioned to them to follow her.

* * *

She (in vocaloid form) led Maylu, Lan, and their navis through a dimensional area inside the company building.

"Hey T, aren't viruses a problem with all these zones up all the time?" Lan asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, that's one reason they made vocaloids into into navis. It's a perfect example of mutualism like you were supposed to have learned about earlier. So you'd best be taking notes. The company benefits us as it keeps us updated, and gives us board when we need it among other things like free checkups and jobs. In return, we keep the viruses away, earn them money, and take care of their systems."

They all heard a clunking noise from above them and then Rana fell out of the vent onto her.

"Damn it Rana!" She yelled.

"Oh hi T. I was just chasing one of those cannon-headed viruses and it led me here" Rana answered.

"You mean a Beetank? Or a Canodumb?" Asked Megaman.

"Yeah, the first one. They are so cute! The way they just wobble around on their little legs!" she squealed.

"Until they unload their bombs onto you" T grumbled while pushed Rana off of her and stood back up. "Well, if you wanna chase it, it's headed towards where Macne is practicing. You know she hates viruses. So you'd better find it before she does."

Rana gasped and ran down the hallway.

"Anyhow, It's a good life being on our team" T said to Lan.

"I'm just so unsure of joining…." He replied.

"You don't have to. I mean Maylu hasn't decided to sing for anyone yet, but she's already saved our whole class with me using her powers. If I ever give the chance again, it'll be your choice to join or not" she replied.

Maylu just looked on in confusion. "Why did this even come up?"

"Well first I said being a vocaloid was a good life, then yadda yadda yadda, now we're here" T said in a brief recap.

"Are there even any male vocaloids? Ryuto is the only one I've seen so far" Lan asked.

Miku who was farther down the hall threw a crumpled paper at his head which bounced off. "Yeah, however we don't like to talk about them too much apart form maybe Ryuto. They aren't all exactly fully sentient individuals like us, most are just software derivatives of us female ones. Ones like Ryuto however are actual navis. However you could be the first male humaloid" she called once she had his attention.

"Oh hey Miku!" T called back

"Terminal, Maylu, Mind giving me a hand with this?!" she asked. The two ran down and helped her to move a large crate to a lift.

"What's in the crate" Maylu gasped when she realized how heavy it was.

"A Firewall Generator. The thing was being delivered here from storage cause there was word that the netbreakers were gonna try and steal it. If they get it and hook it to their systems, there's not much we can do to stop them anymore...so this thing is going all the way to the highest security level we have" Miku told her.

"It's a device that can create a firewall so powerful it can immediately log out a Vocaloid and come very close to deleting mid strength custom navis if they so much as make contact with it. It is one of the company's More controversial projects of last year" T added.

"So why even make it" lan asked.

"Let's say that the netbreakers capture all or most of us. It is a way to keep net city safe if they turn us on it, And prevent us from doing too much damage if we go renegade. Even if we get corrupted, we aren't as nonsensical to just sit there and let ourselves get captured, thusly Yamaha needs a way to corner and recapture us for purification" she explained.

An alarm ent off making them all jump.

"What's that?" Roll yelled over the blaring sirens.

T laughed and ran a few yards away before looking back at them. "A bunch of viruses just showed up nearby. Now Who wants to go kick ass?!"

"Roll, Cross Fusion!" Maylu said.

"Megaman Cross Fusion!" Lan added.

(Why would Maylu even need to…..you know what, operator two and three are writing this chapter, I'm just proofreading it)

* * *

They all ran into a room to see Macne slamming a door shut behind her before running towards them.

"Hey Macne. Running from a fight?" T asked her.

"No! I got overrun and I'm saving face!" she replied. At the moment she said this, the door behind her opened and a giant wave of viruses flowed out. T formed her buster on her arm as did Lan and Megaman while Maylu and Roll formed their arrow.

"Fire" T yelled, pointing at the oncoming wave. All three of them launched their moves and sent a counter wave at it. The attacks clashed and a white glow formed in between them.

"Ohhh fuck!" was all T could get out as it exploded sending the three into a pile on the end of the hallway.

"Maylu, get your butt off of my face!" Lan yelled.

"Oh my god, Lan I am so sorry!" She gasped.

"See, I told you that you two would make a great couple someday. Now both of you kindly get your knees out of my gut, your hands off of my breasts, and your shoes out of my groin!" T shouted.

Lan and Maylu both clambered off of her.

"Well, that was embarrassing" Megaman said as he and Roll reformed next to their operators.

"And something I'd prefer to no have happen again until you two are older" the latter added.

"Well Roll... I mean, you and I the other night were-" Megaman began.

"Zip it, Mega" Roll hissed.

T got up and dusted herself off, then walked into the room where the viruses had come from.

"Well. There goes the training arena…." Rana said while hugging the virus she had been chasing from before which was struggling to get away from her.

"Rana, please let it go…" begged Miku when she saw the helpless beetle-shaped virus.

"You want me to sing Frozen's Let It Go? Or to let this little guy go?" She answered.

"The latter" Miku and T replied.

"No! His name is Mr. Pointy, and he is my new pet! Come on Mr. Pointy! I'll get your binky ready!" Rana laughed as she carried the poor virus away.

"What in the?" Roll began.

T rolled her eyes. "She wants a pet but we all said no. And for good reason. She has no concept of pet care and upkeep."

"She forgot to water the plant we got her, used a program advanced using every single one of her sword chips to trim it, Then put it in a FURNACE because I quote, 'IT WASN'T WARM!'" Macne yelled angrily.

"Why are you so pissed?" T asked her.

"Because it was MY PLANT" she yelled in response.

T grimaced and leaned back a bit. "I had nothing to do with it if it makes you feel better." Macne turned and stormed off somewhere else.

"So Lan, how are the VR glasses?" Asked a scientist who was walking past.

"Really cool" he answered. "That's good, thanks for the feedback" the scientist replied as he left.

"I had no idea Macne liked plants…" Maylu thought aloud.

"She doesn't really. Miku decided she needed a hobby and the people over in the musical instrument department are demon-fucking terrified of her and lock their doors when she comes within thirty feet of them or their instruments and machines" T replied. A loud series of crashes and explosions came from around the corner and a bunch of debris flew past the door to the room they were in, followed by screams, another larger explosion, and a smoke cloud.

"That's why...there goes approximately half of everyone's paychecks" she sighed, rubbing her temples in irritation.


	8. Hostage Situation

(For future reference, T will use her Vocaloid form in dimensional areas and networks unless said otherwise)

* * *

The next day after school, several of the kids who had gotten the glasses ran up to T who was chatting with Dex.

"Hey T, wanna net battle?!" Asked one of them.

"Sure….but are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" She asked. They held up their PETs and plugged them into their glasses.

She shrugged and vanished.

They reappeared in net city in a battle area, T in her hedgehog form.

"Ok, I see you all have your navis with you in this…Eat buster!" She shouted while her buster formed on her arm.

"Battle chip in! Cannon/Crossgun/Fire Tower/Dash!" The kids all said.

Their navis used their attacks while the kids formed their busters.

"Chip in, Chaos Control!" T shouted. The battlefield became photo negative in color and everything slowed down.

T ran around the attacks and then shot at two of the navis as the field returned to normal. Multiple pink and white energy tendrils came out of her buster and connected to the two, making them fall to their hands and knees one at a time before logging out.

"Come on guys! We can't let her beat us!" Said a girl. "Battle chip in, Vspeed!" T yelled. She seemed to Turn to a blur as their remaining navis were logged out save for one. "Battle chip in, Crossgun, Cannon, Shotgun, program advanced" he said. His navi shot a huge ball of energy at T who grinned.

"Chip in, Metguard" she said. A dome formed over her and the attack was absorbed into it. "Xpanel, Dash, Vspeed, Program advanced" she continued.

"FRENZY!" the AI announcer shouted as she turned into a large purple set of jaws which sped over to the kids and seemed to eat them, and the remaining navi.

"Operators and net navi logging out" the anouncer said. The win loss boards came up and T reappeared in the classroom.

"What the heck was that?!" One kid asked her.

"It's a special program advanced made by combining one or more exclusive battle chips with standard ones. I can use others too. However unless you have... say a vocaloid on your side, you won't be using any of those anytime soon. And no I don't mean the ones you can buy. I mean a net navi" T told them.

"And how can we get one?" One boy asked eagerly. T walked over to him and slapped him across the face about twenty times.

"What the hell T?!" Asked a girl.

"You don't buy us, or just GET one one of us for that matter. We decide to loan you our power and you have to accept our terms. For instance two of those could be that you can't use us to gamble or to get out of work. We aren't just pawns you know. We are sentient beings with feelings, shifting personalities, likes and dislikes. So if you think you can just go and ask one of us to go and fight for you against one another, you got another thing coming" T ranted.

"So how would we even go about getting one of you to help us?" he inquired.

"You would have to befriend us or something similar" T replied.

She turned and walked out.

"So who wants to go find one?" he asked around. A couple of other boys nodded and they left.

They traveled through net city with their navis via their glasses until they heard singing. "That sounds like one of them" Said one.

The group followed the singing to a small plaza which had a few tables and chairs in it near a small elevated area of a café. Lily was on the elevated part singing happily. The boy who was leading the group walked up to her as she finished.

"Hey, you're a Vocaloid, right?" he asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "T is in trouble, we need your help" he lied. "I can take you there in my PET. Let's go!" The boy told her. Lily disappeared and then the group took off their glasses and were back in the classroom.

"So where is she?!" Lily asked in worry. The boy grinned and selected an icon in his PET.

"Wait…you just locked me in here! Help! Please!" she exclamed.

"John, this is unethical!" Said one of the other boys.

"She's mine now. Let's see how many times I can win in a row" he laughed As he ran out.

(We're shit at making OC names)

"We need to find T….and fast" said the second boy.

* * *

T meanwhile was completely unaware of anything that had transpired. She was sitting on a bench in a park in the downtown area of AC/DC town. Her gauntlet beeped a few times eliciting a groan from her. She stood up and started to run only to crash into Lan, who was with Tori, and Maylu.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch...owowowowow" she said under her breath.

"Oh hey T. Where were you going in such a hurry?" Asked Tori who had pulled Maylu away From lan as T ran into him.

I'm just going to a company meeting. It's about the new Dialup mode Update. You guys wanna come?" She asked.

"Dialup mode?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I have no clue either. That's why I'm inviting you" T replied. They nodded and she led them away.

About fifteen minutes later, they had taken their seats in a dimensional area meeting room.

"Ok, where the heck is lily…she needs to hear this" Miku grumbled from her chair.

"No matter, let's just start. So we have come up with a new booster for a select few navis and you vocaloids. We call it, Dialup Mode. It allows one or more of you to team up in groups of three to four and attack together, or separate and boost your individual attacks" said a scientist. He had a remote in hand and pressed the button on it.

A screen in the room showed a team of standard navis each surrounded in a similarly colored dome of energy to each other. They were each using cannon chips but their attacks were combined into a large one each time they fired. He pressed the button again, this time, one standard navi was firing extra large blasts out of his cannon.

"This makes you much more powerful but you have to build up the energy to use it. Your soul symbol or buster will begin to flash when you have enough energy built up. However Dialup mode only lasts for a short time. Once you use up your energy, you will be forced to return to normal. You can extend the time you have in Dialup mode by storing up more energy. At max, your dialup mode time can reach about one minute, maybe two unless you keep gaining more energy" he said.

"The ways you can gain energy range from fighting and blocking, to winning against viruses or dealing and receiving damage. It can be used by vocaloids offstage as of now but not onstage. We are working on that version of the update now" he added.

"Now then, you can get the update as normal or via the alternate method. This meeting is over now too" he finished. Maylu turned to T.

"What do they mean 'alternate method'?" She asked.

"Eh heh heh…..yeah…it's something we prefer to keep to ourselves about. Those two aren't qualified to hear about it cause like I said a while back, the way they go about updates can be really weird" T replied sheepishly.

"Come on, we won't tell anyone" Tori pressed. she sighed in defeat. Then made an 'ok' symbol then stuck her other index finger into it.

"That is really fucked up…" lan said slowly.

"Your telling me?!" Asked maylu.

"Hey, no one said you had to get your updates like that and I honestly don't even think about it most of the time. The fact that I know about it at my current age is purely because some of us can't help but let things slip" T replied.

"So how does that even work?" Tori asked her.

"Lan and Maylu have some clue. Remember the time I was caught by the netbreakers? Well those wires they had connected to ma was a way to interface with us. Yeah, I know. And things only get more messed up from there, kids look away. That was an external procedure and I could feel my date being rewritten and it was not pleasant" T explained, "I'm still trying to get Yai to sell me her Hero Sword chip for when those bastards cross paths with me again"


	9. Well that went nowhere

After the meeting, T spent a bit of time walking around in the park from before. She stopped at drinking fountain and after taking a drink, She lifted her head and jumped backwards as a few of the boys from earlier were in front of her.

"Don't do that to me!" she said angrily.

"T, you've gotta help! John took one of your friends hostage and is forcing her to battle!" One boy told her.

"And which one is that?" she replied skeptically.

"Well it was a vocaloid, she had yellow hair, and was singing in net city at like a restaurant or something and-" began another only for her to run off quickly.

* * *

"Alright! That's one thousand wins today!" Cheered John.

"P-p-please….don't make me fight anymore…. I can't…I.." Lily tried.

"Shut it, next you'll be fighting Terminal! I can't wait to wipe that look off her face…" John said to her evilly.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Asked her voice from behind him. He turned around only for his PET to be snatched from him.

"Hey! Give me that back!" He yelled.

"You're in trouble now…you know, it's illegal to abuse a navi…especially ones aligned with the police force and government" She told him. She deactivated the app that he had used to trap lily and she quickly transferred herself into T's gauntlet.

Said vocaloid put a chip into his pet and handed it back to him.

"VR access revoked. Now tracking PET owner's location. Have a nice day" it told him.

Grrrr….Terminal I hate you.." John told her.

"And guess what, the cops will be hearing about this too. So if I were you, I'd come along with me quietly. It's inevitable that they'll find you" she told him as she turned and left.

He stomped his foot on the ground angrily. When he walked outside, he ran home as fast as he could. T didn't go after him, instead she looked at her gauntlet.

"Lily, tell the company's recovery unit they have a runner. I'll meet you at Miku's get together later.

* * *

A few hours afterwards, She, Miku, and Lily sat in an ice cream parlor in net city.

"T, I don't know how to thank you!" Lily told her.

"Well I wasn't about to let him just keep harming you, you know" she responded.

Miku nodded"Yeah, we are a team and we look out for each other" Miku said pridefully, "even if some of us are pains in the ass" she added while looking at Rana who was leading Mr. Pointy around on a leash.

The Beetank did not look pleased at all. It stopped briefly and shot a bomb out at her which she shot in the air before it could hit her, then she stuck a cork in it's horn…cannon…..and hugged it.

"Hey Lily, have you meet my new pet?! I call him Mr. Pointy!" Rana boasted as she ran over dragging the poor thing behind her.

"I'm honestly surprised it isn't deleted yet…" T muttered.

"Rana, you'v traumatized poor virus enough, let it go please" Miku begged.

Rana shook her head. "No, mr pointy likes me too much! He would be heartbroken if I left him, isn't that right Pointy!?" She asked it while snuggling it against her left cheek.

The Beetank had a 'please just shoot me! I don't want to live anymore!' Expression on.

"Rana, it wants to die…" Lily replied.

"No no NO! And besides, it's his bath time" Rana told her.

"Alone I hope?" T asked.

"No, BATH TIME WITH ME" Rana cheered as she carried it away. Miku, lily, T, and all the other navis shivered or cringed visibly as they watched her go.

"Aww, I wanted to take a bath with her" whined a standard navi. Miku walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"She's zero years old! You pedophile!" T yelled while picking him up and wrestle dropping him on his back on the floor.

A series of data screens formed in front of them all.

"This is a network safety announcement. There has been a rise in villainous activity in Prideland and its neighboring territories, please stay in contact with your operator or remain in groups until the threat level has decreased significantly. Megaman, that means you and Roll" said a navi on the screens making Everyone laugh.

"Miku, you think we should send over a team?" Lily asked.

She shrugged,"I dunno…I mean it kinda takes a lot of work to set one up" Miku replied.

"Like?" T asked.

"Well first I have to see who is available then send them over to the loca- oh… I see what you mean" Miku responded.

"I say we wait for a bit, maybe after Halloween week. It could very well be a big Halloween prank" T declared. Miku smiled and nodded.

"If it doesn't stop after Halloween we move out" she said.


	10. Repercussions

The following day, the school was decorated with pumpkins, Scarecrows and ghosts.

"I see the teachers were busy last night" lan observed.

"Yep, I wonder what they have planned this year" maylu responded eagerly.

"And we weren't?" T asked as she walked up.

"No…" Lan told her.

She pointed to the dark circled under her eyes. "I mean Miku, Lily, Macne, and the rest of us. We were up until twelve last night decorating for the company's Halloween party" T clarified.

"How is Rana's virus doing?" Maylu asked her.

"Um, it's been hiding from her but she inevitably finds it and then tortures it some more each time" T replied.

She pressed a button on her gauntlet and an image of Rana putting the Beetank into a miniature tutu appeared over it. The virus didn't look pleased at all.

"T, did you get your friend back from him?" Asked one of the boys from yesterday. She turned to them and nodded.

she nodded. "Yes, Lily is safe now. On behalf of the company I would like to thank you all for bringing this to my attention. He has had his VR glasses permanently deactivated, and is currently having multiple charges pressed against him for his crimes" she told them.

"Like what?" Asked one of them.

She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a clipboard. "We have him on one count for navi abuse, one for kidnapping, plus one for property damage, another for enslavement, another for lying to a network security force member, yet another for resisting arrest, still another for attempted assault, at least ten for theft, fifty or more for grand larceny, even more for treason, and finally one for breaking the terms of service that came with the glasses" T explained.

"So what's going to happen to him?" A girl asked.

"He was sentenced to have to work as an intern at Yamaha until five years after he is old enough to go to federal prison, which he will be in for twenty to twenty five years afterwards, and once he gets out, he will spend the rest of his life as a garbage collector. Also he is banned from having a net navi ever again and his PET has been confiscated as have his battle chips" T replied. The bell rang and they all hurried to class.

"Students, John won't be joining us or attending this school again. He was recently tried for many different offenses" miss Mari explained. She then passed out a set of pages which everyone began to work on.

* * *

After class, The kids were all talking to one another sharing the info T had relayed.

"So T, what happened to his PET?" Dex asked.

"That is where things get bad. Apparently, he may very well have been a netbreaker's kid this whole time. In his PET, we found a folder with data on kidnapped navis which he had been hiding in his computer" she said as several other kids gathered around.

"He also had a collection of illegal chips including dark chips, plus a stolen stock of fifty Syncro Chips and the materials required to produce enough extra syncro ones for use in putting the dark chips back into circulation. All of this was hidden hidden in his room. The navis he had been holding hostage were ill-maintained and barely functional, with their data having deteriorated greatly. They are now going through rehabilitation and therapy but they will likely never be able to help another human due to their mistrust and mental scarring" she added.

"So isn't that good? That way they won't be abused again" a student asked. T shook her head sadly.

"No, that's bad. You see, net navis live to help people, sure we have our own privet lives but we all enjoy working alongside people and helping them where we can. Of course we have to draw the line somewhere but other than that, Most if not all of us love to help. It's the main reason you all have one in your PETs" she explained.

"So you mean you all like to help people so much that you can't bear not to?" Tori asked.

"More like it's one of our shared and preferred ways of spending time…well, apart from battling and the like…but yeah we like helping people a lot. It's a Bypassable code in our data, meaning we don't have to if we don't want to" she said. He nodded in understanding.

* * *

She and maylu later went to the company building.

"Ok, so you say there's a Halloween party here? But we don't have costumes" Maylu told her.

"Yeah we do. I got you one. Just put this code into your PET when you get into the dimensional area" T said as she handed maylu a slip of paper.

Upon entering the area, she input the code into and a costume formed on her person. It was one of Alice from 'Alice in wonderland'.

"Oh I love this movie" she exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it!" T said excitedly.

"Who are you gonna be?" Maylu asked.

"I'm a hot demon girl" T said. Maylu turned to see her in a tattered black and deep red miniskirt and a matching bra vest which covered her breasts, sure, but her navel and belly was showing. She had demon horns on and semi tattered Crimson bat wings as well as a spear-headed tail and was wearing T-strap red shoes. Her hair had several red stripes through it.

"Hmm, you really wanna wear that? It looks kinda revealing" maylu informed her.

"Well it was highly recommended to me" she replied.

* * *

They walked to a large room which had several tables in it and was decorated with skulls, pumpkin shaped balloons, Apple bobbing, a dance floor with smoke machines and lights, as well as cob webs.

"Hey! Have you seen Mr. Pointy?" Rana asked them as they walked in.

She was dressed as a zombie girl. Her outfit consisting of torn clothing, fake teeth, and greenish grey skin paint.

"Rana, please never dress like a zombie again, it makes you look fugly" T said

"Yeah, and Pointy is probably somewhere far from here apologizing to god for his sins and begging for you to never find him again" Macne replied.

Macne had on a haunted biker costume. She wore some black war paint on her cheeks, a leather jacket with a skull on the back, a pair of torn jeans, spiked cuffs on her wrists, neck, and legs along with black leather boots.

"Nice flaming hair effect, did you mod yourself?" T asked her.

"If you aren't compatible with navi mods, why would I be, Terminal?"

Rana took out a piece of red candy.

"Hey Macne, want a piece?" She asked. Macne took it and ate it, but when she spat it out, it looked like her mouth was bleeding profusely.

"Hahaha! That's what you get for that mean comment on my pet!" Laughed Rana.

Macne started to chase Rana with a raised fist.

Maylu gasped. "Did she break her teeth?!"

"Nah, it's one of Rana's favorite Halloween pranks, blood mouth candy. It looks like normal cherry or strawberry candy, but when you bite it, it dies your mouth blood red and causes your spit to turn a similar color, so you look like you really are bleeding. Great trick for creeping the heck out of your friends. And don't worry about the supposed blood not showing, it tastes terrible so most anyone will spit it out " T replied.

* * *

They headed to the table where Miku was sitting with Kaai. The former had an anime style witch costume on, consisting of a brownish skirt and a black lace up crop top. She also had a blackish grey pointed hat and a broom.

Kaai was wearing a mermaid tail which had her feet in the tail fins and came up to her waist, and a seashell bra.

"Hey T, Maylu, you look good…you might even have a chance to win at the costume contest later." T nodded her thanks.

"An anime witch? Miku, I had expected you to have picked something more musical related" Maylu said.

"I went as Hanna Montana one year and everyone laughed at me, so no way" Miku replied. T got up and walked over to Rana and Macne and then dragged the latter away from the former.

"Quit feeding the fire, Macne! You know you just gave her what she wanted, right?" she asked.

Macne grumbled and walked away from her.


	11. Halloween Party

Lily walked over to Maylu as T sat back down. She was dressed as a fairy with a set of wings, a wand, and a white tutu on.

"You won't believe what that kid's job is!" She said eagerly,

Maylu put a hand to her chin. "I know he is gonna be an intern…"

"He's gonna be our personal servant! Just for me, T, Miku, Macne, and you" lily replied.

T chuckled evilly, "This is gonna be awesome…heh heh!"

"What's with her?" Maylu asked Miku..

"So there was a problem with the first ever update she got. They didn't know how exactly to program one for a humaloid at the time and thusly, it gave her a sadistic side as well. She isn't dangerous unless you piss her off or hurt her friends or the like but if someone does, she actually derives pleasure from tormenting, torturing, or just making their life plain out miserable. When it does flare up, we call it her being 'Bent'" Miku explained.

"So she's probably gonna take advantage of John?" Maylu asked. Miku nodded, putting her left hand on her hip.

"I for one think he deserves worse! I almost got deleted many times!" Lily said to them.

"Say…where is he now?" T asked her.

"Probably sitting in his cubical waiting. They at least gave him a computer to use, but they also had a firewall in place on it so he couldn't do anything fun" she answered. T grinned and walked off.

* * *

John meanwhile sat in his small cubical tapping his fingers. "This just sucks…I don't have a navi, I don't have a PET, I can't see my friends…all I have to look forward to is garbage collecting and jail time" he grumbled.

"Well well well, it's the boy who kidnapped Lily and forced her to fight for him. You know kid, you are lucky to even be here right now. They could have made you work on making the cork grease for the instruments, polishing them, or even had you sent to juvenile detention. However, I'm not saying you have it good either" said a man in a suit as he leaned in.

"What are you saying then?!" John asked, turning to face him.

The man tossed him a folder of papers to file away. "While you are one of the only ones who'll be allowed to talk to the vocaloid navis very often, the downside being that some of them really enjoy making anyone they dislike suffer, and most of them absolutely hate you. I'll leave it at that and let you find out yourself."

He walked away and a few minutes later, T walked in.

"Terminal! I'm gonna beat you up right here and now!" He growled as he got up and raised a fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she replied calmly. He pulled his fist back to punch her, but she immediately formed her buster on her arm and held it up to his face.

"Go on, I dare you to swing at me. I think you forget that you have no power anymore and are in a dimensional area where beings like me have access to a large arsenal of abilities. You're on our turf now buddy, and I have a job for you so come with me" she said. He put his fist down and followed her out.

She took him to the party room. "Why are you all dressed up?" He asked.

"Costume party. Which abusers and crooks aren't invited to. I want you to go and make some food for us. It had better be sweet, Halloween themed, and have enough for us all to have three servings. And yes, i expect it to be cyberfood. Good luck" she said as she left him by a door.

He walked in and found himself in a kitchen. There was a large grill, a few stoves and ovens, several sinks a large walk-in freezer, and a bunch of cabinets. He swore angrily and went about making the food.

"So T, what did you have him do?" Miku asked as T sat back down.

"He's making us some food. I have a bunch of other things for him to do later on" she said happily. SeeU walked onto a small stage and formed her mic in her hand.

"Hello all, and get ready for the costume contest!" She announced. "Will the contenders please come on stage now" she said.

Macne, T, Maylu, Megurine, and Kizuna Ai walked on. The latter two were in a crappy two-person dragon costume.

"We have Macne Nana in her biker costume, Terminal Velocity as a demon girl, Maylu Sakurai as Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and Kizuna AI and Megurine in their dragon costume from 'I can't believe it's not falling apart yet'. Cast your votes now in the Ballot box and we will count them after the food is served" SeeU explained.

John walked out of the kitchen covered in flour, egg yolks, and Dough.

"Hey, isn't that the prick who abused lily?!" Asked Macne. She jumped off the stage and walked over to John.

"Aren't you the bitch who should be on her period?" he replied rudely. She formed a sword on her arm and raised it over her head. He shut his eyes tightly but opened one when he heard a clang. T was in front of him with her own sword blocking Macne's just inches from her own face.

"T? Thank-" he began only for her to turn to him as Macne stormed away.

"Remember what I told you? You are on our turf. We can easily kill you if you piss one of us off. Let me make this clear. I only saved you so I could enjoy you serving us and me being able to torment you" she told him angrily. She pointed to a table. "Place the food there and leave. You aren't welcome to our party, though I was considering it before you insulted Macne" she added.

He placed the food where she had specified and made his way out. "I'll honestly take death right now" he muttered.

T walked over to the green haired vocaloid.

"Look, I know you hate him, all of us do. However he is gonna get far worse than you could hope to deliver as long as he is alive" she said.

After eating the food, Miku walked onto the stage.

"Ok, and the winner of the contest is…..Maylu Sakurai! Please come up and get your prize!"

Maylu walked onto the stage and Miku handed her a trophy which had a blood-stone jack-o-lantern on top of a gold pillar with a marble base.

"Is this for me?!" Maylu asked in shock.

"Of course. It's not easy to win a contest, you're lucky not many of us entered this year" T called to her from on the floor.


	12. Dialup Mode Engage

That night, when Maylu got home, her mom walked up to greet her and saw her trophy.

"Maylu, where did you get that?" She asked.

"I won it…At yamaha…" Maylu replied.

"Maylu, you need to give that back. Im certain they wouldn't just give out a trophy like that if its that expensive" her mom told her.

Upon driving to the building, they ran into T in the parking lot who was in her human form.

"Hey, aren't you Maylu's classmate?" Her mom asked T who pushed herself off the lamp pole she was leaning on and walked over.

"Terminal Velocity but I prefer T. Can I help you miss Sakurai?" She asked politely.

"What are you doing here so late? You should be in bed."

"Actually, I shouldn't. I'm on watch duty tonight. It's a tough job to stay up all night out here in the fall, especially on Halloween night but someone's gotta do it" T replied. Miss Sakurai laughed.

"Come on, dear. It's fine if you spend the night at our house. Once we return this trophy we can drive you there" she said.

"Actualy, Maylu won it in the Vocaloid costume contest earlier, fair and square. No need to return it at all" T chuckled.

"Even if that is the case, I still need to talk to an employee about this."

T smirked. "You're talking to one right now. Believe it or not, I work here and so does Maylu. In fact, if she wants, she can sign up for a monthly paycheck delivery." Maylu's mom looked at her weirdly.

"I'm a Vocaloid, so is she. They are not only singers, but also high tier net agents. You want proof, follow me" she said as she walked inside.

Once they entered the dimensional area, T changed to her Vocaloid form.

"How do you do that?!" Miss Sakurai asked her causing her to anime sweatdropp.

"I…I..I have no clue really. I just think about it and it happens as long as there's a dimensional area in place or I'm in the net" she said.

"Ok then, just to get some proof, what did I order yesterday?" Maylu's mom pressed.

"Let me see here," T said as she pulled up a data screen in front of her. "Ah, according to this order report, you ordered a Yamaha 24-key electronic piano. Model number, 128. It comes equipped with a set of folding telescopic legs, a headphone port, a PET interface and dock, five recording files, ten alternative modes, and two audio jacks. Your order number was 5.0866.136. The serial number is 1.09756.08666-90. And it should be arriving tomorrow. You also gained a total of twenty reward points via the purchase. Would you like to exchange them now or save up?" She continued.

"Well…um…I guess this really is hers….and no thanks….I'll let you get back to your job now" miss Sakurai told her. T nodded.

"There are leftover treats from the party from earlier on the table over there. See you Maylu" She said as she walked out,

"THERE YOU ARE MR. POINTY!" Squealed a voice from behind the counter before Rana walked out hugging her pet virus.

"Who is?" Miss Sakurai asked.

"Rana…" Maylu replied slowly.

A siren went off as soon as she said that. Miku, Macne, SeeU, Megurine, Kaai, Lily, and Ryuto all ran past. Miku stopped in front of them though. "Maylu, the netbreakers are attacking. We got to go back up T!" She said.

"My daughter will not be fighting anyone" miss Sakurai replied angrily.

"She isn't defenseless you know. Maylu, show her your buster" Miku said. Maylu formed her buster on her arm and shot a set of viruses which were coming towards them.

"So help me, if anything happens to my daughter, you will all answer to me" miss Sakurai said to Miku as Maylu ran out. She watched out a window as the battle happened.

She saw Maylu as she began to drive away the netbreakers. One landed behind her and formed a sword on his arm but T ran in front of him and snapped it before he could use it. Maylu then punched him across the face and he ran away.

"Miku, heads up!" called SeeU while she punched one so hard he flew towards her. Miku grinned and uppercut him into the air.

"Area steal!" Yelled Maylu. She vanished and reappeared in the air above the netbreaker, put her hands together over her head, then brought her folded hands down onto his back, smashing him into the ground where his armor shattered.

He scrambled to get to his feet then ran off.

T's gauntlet's orb flashed as did Maylu's hair ornament and miku's headphone lights.

"Alright! Here we go!" T yelled.

(Cue theme- Charge battle- Pokemon rumble blast)

The three formed a triangle formation, then they each became surrounded in a dome of energy. Miku's was cyan, maylu's was reddish purple, and T's was pink.

They ran over to one netbreaker and then surrounded him before they each shot him at once with larger blasts than normal.

A group of three more netbreakers ran over and engaged them one on one. T formed a pink electrosword on her right arm and slashed him multiple times, then jumped and slashed the air sending a pink wave of energy at him launching him away.

Meanwhile, Miku had sent a volley of cyan blasts at her opponent as had maylu, only her's were the same color as her hair. This had the same effect as T's attacks did.

Next another group of them ran over to the three and aimed their capture guns at them. T and Miku formed their busters and a set of either cyan or pink energy tendrils came out and connected to the netbreakers breaking their armor one by one while Maylu formed a sword in her respective color and sent a wave of energy at the others.

"THEY ARE TOO STRONG! RETREAT!" Yelled one of the netbreakers.

"No escape!" Shouted Miku. She and the other two ran in front of them and shot them down one by one.

"TRIPLE FINALE BLAST" they shouted once only eight remained.

"Fuck! I know what happens next!" Said one of them fearfully. However instead of running up to them, T, maylu, and Miku each formed their busters on their arms, each then extended into an assault rifle and then fired off at them at an insane rate.

This caused a large explosion from the armor and sent the remaining ones flying high into the air where multiple beams of light shone out of them before another larger explosion happened which in turn caused them to go hurtling into the distance.

(End music)

They returned to normal after that and everyone headed back inside.

Maylu walked up to her mom. "So, do you still think I can't fight for myself, mom?"

"I guess I was just worried" miss Sakurai replied

"And this is why I need to stand guard. You can never tell who is out there plotting" T said as she walked past.

Maylu's mom took her home after that and the rest of the night remained quiet.


	13. Red Chip Gives you WIIIIINGS!

The Following morning, The city was very quiet….too quiet. It was still dark out and everyone was sound asleep. Until the rumbling started.

T sat in a net city cafe along with several of the other vocaloids including Kizuna, Miku, and Rin. They suddenly reappeared inside a city-wide dimensional area.

"What the? Why are we here?" Asked Kizuna.

"I think I know why…. I guess the netbreakers have been holding back….look up there!" T gasped as she pointed to a ship of some kind hovering over the district. A tractor beam came down and many different navis began to be pulled into it. T ran hastily over to an open manhole and jumped in but as she fell, she heard her friends scream.

By the time she found her way out, it was daylight. She ran back to the company building and over to a scientist, now in Vocaloid form.

"Oh, T, have you seen Miku?" The scientist asked.

"That's just why I'm Here, Miku, and the others were captured! I hid in the sewers and ran back, but there was some sort of airship that took them!" T said.

"T, we have been working on an experimental code, however I can't tell you about any ill effects. You might have to use it if you plan to save them. Also, we did receive info about a fleet to drop ships landing outside Prideland. Please take this chip and only use it if you need to do some damage" the scientist told her as he handed T a metal chip.

T put it into her pocket and vanished into the network. Upon re-exiting it in human form, she was in Princess Pride's castle.

"Where did you come from?" Said princess asked.

"Terminal velocity, Vocaloid and Yamaha battle navi. I am here due to my friends being kidnapped. Do you know about any ships landing around here?" T asked.

"I just sent some soldiers to investigate a few hours ago, but they haven't returned…if you could find them, I would be grateful" Pride told her. She pointed out a window to a tall building in the middle of the city.

"I saw a large group of people in cybernetic suits enter. Please stay safe, Terminal" she said.

As soon as T entered, she had expected to be met with resistance, however, she was able to make it deep into the tower….or should I say underneath it.

She soon came to a cylindrical room lined by a dimensional area, where a metal platform led out from the door in the side, out above what looked like a reactor of sorts. It looked like a set of red lasers spinning around and feeding into a giant electrical orb of power. The orb was floating over a large metal shaft which was spinning at high speeds and turning a set of three more shafts connected to it in a triangular shape.

"Ah, terminal, I see you are still opposing us. My first plan failed as did my most recent one. I guess I have to go about a different method of destroying you using more puzzling means. How about this little time eater….you see those capsules up there? Your friends are inside them. Either you surrender to us and we let them go, or you can try to fight and beat my upgraded soldiers before your friends are lowered into the reactor below and burned as fuel" said the face.

(Oh why, oh why is it still referred time as 'the face'? Well I'll tell you, it's because no one, not even we know who exactly it is yet. I shit you fucking not. As I am writing this, operators two and three are going over many tens of different sketches, ideas, and just plain spit-balling to find a good name, appearance, and backstory of this super evil being bent on reforming the network and real world. We just had operator one start writing 'Megaman battle network Wav' and the story took off…somehow…. Btw, WAV is a reference to Wave Files used for sound on the Internet, and Dial-up was used for connecting to it before we had things like Routers, Gateways, or Modems)

"Don't do it T" Yelled Miku from inside a holographic sphere handing from the ceiling.

"I guess it's the latter then. Say goodbye to your friends Terminal" it said. T's gauntlet beeped and the scientist's face formed over it.

"T, we have done an analysis of your location and situation. Your options here are to either win the fight, or to destroy the reactor" he said. T nodded and made a bring it on gesture. A set of five netbreakers in heavy armor consisting of the old kind, only now heavily plated, and now with piston powered joints and a full head helmet and shoulder guns.

T turned around in time to see them shoot at her with their powered up busters. She jumped out of the way and then ran behind them and shot each one in the back. They turned around and fired their capture guns at her which she dodged, only for them to immediately shoot her with all of their other cannons and busters at once. She flew over to the edge of the platform.

"I used the data collected in our attack on your home base, And created these new suits. They use their own variant of the dialup mode. We call it, breakdown mode, these are our only successful attempts to make it into a suit of armor so far and I calculated it is enough to overpower you, as you can see" it explained.

"You are finished Terminal" it said as they skated over to her and the leader lifted her up and threw her off the edge and into the reactor.

They laughed while T's friends all screamed as an explosion happened below them.

A pillar of energy came out of the reactor core and T flew back out of it now with flowing energy wings on her upper back. She formed a buster on her arm and it shot a stream of red energy orbs out, covering the platform in smoke as the armor pieces flew everywhere.

"No, NO NO!" Yelled the face in anger as she blasted the holo spheres open allowing Miku and co to appear on the platform.

"Unknown, Logging out" said the announcer. The chip popped out of her gauntlet and she caught it like a beyblade.

"T, you have wings…." Rin said slowly.

"Come on, let's get out of here before more of these guys show up. Do you know where Princess Pride's soldiers are being held?" T asked her.

"In the next room. I am unlocking their cells now" Miku replied. There was the sound of running as they entered the network.

* * *

"Ah. Terminal, I see you managed to save them. Oh, and I see you used the chip. Did it work?" Asked the scientist.

Wait…I still have my wings?!" T asked.

Everyone nodded slowly. T opened her mouth and took a breath. (View changes to the outside of the building and we hear her scream causing a flock of birds to fly away)

"Ok, T, calm down. This is really cool actually. I would love to have a pair of wings" Miku reasoned. T stopped panting.

"Ok…I guess you are right..and I'll bet it would make me more popular at school too" she said.

(sorry about a rushed chapter, we had initially planned to do more work on it, but there was an incident with our combined schedules)


	14. Tour Announcement

The following school day, Lan and Maylu walked down the street only to hear flapping nearby. They looked behind them to see T had landed there.

"T?! How do you have wings?!" Lan asked.

"I used an untested chip. However I can fly now so that's really cool" she replied. Upon entering class, everyone looked over at her and stared.

"T….you have…" Tried a boy.

"Yeah, I noticed. They are literally a part of my body now. How would I not notice I had wings?" She asked dryly.

"Can…can we feel them?" Asked Yai.

"Ask me during lunch or something. I got to focus on work now" she replied while miss Mari proceeded to pass out a set of work packets.

(Just a couple more time skips I swear)

* * *

At lunch, everyone decided to eat in the class, just to examine T's new features.

"So how did you get those wings?" Asked a boy.

T took a bite of her sandwich. "Well I had to rescue my team from being killed in a reactor of sorts but I ended up falling in…or rather being thrown in. Right before I hit the core where I would have been deleted due to the amount of incompatible data, I plugged the chip I was given, albeit untested, and then these wings grew on me and I got insanely powered up by it and then saved Miku and the others"

"Where did this all happen?" Asked Dex.

"Over in Prideland. There was a bunch of villainous network activity going on and we had planned to send over a team but the netbreaker's new fleet of ships got to us first. You should Keep your navis in your PETs unless you can't help it. This is for their own safety until further notice" T said.

"How come?" Asked a girl.

T took another bite before answering. "Cause' if you don't, the ships will just kidnap them all over again. We vocaloids are ok for the most part since we can now warp back to the company mainframe using a patch we got" T answered.

Yai tapped her shoulder. "T, can we please feel your wings now!?"

"I don't get why everyone keeps asking me this…sure I guess, just be gentle. They are pretty sensitive" she said. Yai reached out and rubbed her left wing in between her thumb and index finger.

"T, these feel really soft" she replied.

"Yeah? Well it feels nice when you do that so I guess it's a win win" T responded happily.

"Now I want wings too" a girl said. The humaloid shrugged and got to her feet, then flapped her wings and began to fly a few feet off the ground.

So you can fly too?" Asked Lan.

"I told you that earlier" she grumbled. She rolled her eyes and flew over to a hanging globe ornament and began to study it a bit.

After school, she flew over to Lan. I'm gonna be staying in my condo in the real world for the time being. I have a dimensional area generator in it which is just powerful enough to cover the place and not make everything all rainbowy but not enough to where people can't leave or enter. In fact no one even knows there is one apart from my team, me, and you. So if you wanna stop by, go on ahead" she said to him before flying away.

* * *

When she arrived at her condo and entered it, she spotted Miku and Macne on her couch. "How did you two get in here?" She asked them.

"You gave us your address and access code, remember?" Miku asked.

"Also, we thought we could spend the night and maybe live here since we hated those things the netbreakers put us in and your place is protected via a firewall" said Macne.

"Well then you two are gonna be paying rent one way or another" T told them as She sat down on the couch in between the two. "So when's the next concert?".

"In about a day or so at a casino club in Hollywood. It marks the beginning of our tour. I mean what better way to ensure worldwide net safety then by going around said world?!" Miku asked excitedly.

"After the first club, we planned on having the new intern give us a spa treatment or something at the beach" Macne Added.

T rolled her eyes. "You know that he would get to see three hot girls in swimsuits in that case. His punishment is meant to make him suffer, not to give him eye candy."

"We know. That's why we would slap him so hard we would knock him out he tried to make a move on us" Miku informed her.

"So can I take lan and the others in my class on the tour?" T asked her.

Miku nodded "Sure, assuming they are allowed to go"

* * *

The following day after school, T relayed the info to her class. They all seemed really excited at a chance to see the world.

"So are we gonna have to pay for food and stuff?" Asked one kid. She shook her head.

"No, the food and drink is either provided by the clubs, hotels, or our company. And you all get to meet my team. We are going to places like Netopia, Code De Granta or Eglyph!" She replied.

"When are we leaving?" Asked miss Mari excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning. Tell everyone's parents to take them to the airport at gate number 10 at 1:00 AM. It's early sure, but you'll want to see the plane we are gonna be on!" T answered.


	15. Why is Rana Tied Up?

"Alright Son, stay safe and have fun" said one boy's father as he left.

"So where is T?" Asked a girl.

"Right here. So who is ready to see the plane?" T asked. Everyone raised their hands.

She led them through a boarding tunnel and into a high class jet. There were several tables with armchairs and couches around them, some massage chairs, a couple of televisions set up by the armchairs, and a curving stairway up and another one going down as well as a large fish tank.

Up The first stairway which went to a room with several large beds, neon LEDs in the ceiling, a set of computers along a wall, and a cylindrical glass fish tank going through the floor to the main level.

On the bottom level, they saw a couple bathrooms, a kitchen, and a large hot tub, which was covered at the time and was nestled into the base of the fish tank that was shaped so that it enclosed it apart from a single exit doorway.

"This is awesome!" Yelled Lan.

"You think this is cool? My place Was much better before SHE took it all from me!" Yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see John running at T while her back was turned. She spun around at the last second, lifted him over herself, then dropped him and pinned his arms behind his back on the floor in one swift movement.

She looked at him in mock interest. "Ok, seriously? You think you can just strike me that easily?"

"What the heck were you thinking?! Kidnapping a vocaloid navi?!" Lan asked him angrily.

"There's a simple answer to that, Lan. He wasn't" she said as Miku walked up with a pair of handcuffs and put them around John's wrists.

He looked back at her while he was being led away. "One day Terminal Velocity….I will have my revenge…."

Dex looked towards T. "Wow…you must have really pissed him off…." .

"Well his whole life was taken from him. His navi, PET, home, Future, ill-gotten accomplishments, and everything. As I said, he is now an unpaid servant to some of us and won't have a chance to live his dreams" Lily answered as she walked over.

"Well then….Kids, let that be a lesson to you as to what happens when you break the laws…." Miss Mari said fearfully.

The intercom beeped "Attention passengers, please get buckled in your seats for takeoff. Also, can someone make sure Rana is tied up. The last thing we need is a repeat of last time."

When everyone looked at T for an explanation as to why, all they got in response was "You'll inevitably find out later on."

Everyone went back downstairs and took their seats around the cabin.

"This is so exciting! I've always wanted to see the world!" Miss Mari exclaimed once they were in the air.

"First stop is Hollywood, California! The place where movie magic is made!" read a girl. She was looking at her PET which was plugged into the side of her chair.

"In particular, a casino. Word of advice, stay away from any liquid which is bitter tasting, smells weird, or is unlabeled. Also, watch out for aqua-dots and clackers" Rin called from on the stairs.

Tory looked at T. "What are clackers and aquadots?"

Kizuna pushed Her out of the way before answering, "Clackers are a toy consisting of a pair of metal or hard plastic balls on either side of a string. They can be used as timeless entertainment or a means of killing potential victims via concussion or literally choking on balls. Aquadots are an oldie children's toy which was basically these beads which stuck together if you sprayed them with water, however, the glue they used breaks down in the body into an infamous date rape drug capable of knocking out fully grown adults and putting CHILDREN INTO COMAS!"

T pushed her back and stood up. "Yeeeeah…best to just not get any drinks or food there and stay in the lit portions…."

"My dad was right…casinos are dangerous…" Said Dex.

"Not as long as you don't engage anyone, don't consume anything, don't play anything, and just watch the show" Miku told them.

"Where's John?" Asked a girl.

"In the cargo bay's punishment closet. You don't want to know" said T. She held up a walky-talky, pressed the 'on' switch and then screaming was heard.

Everyone covered their ears and clenched their teeth.

"Oh, wait, that was one of the interns testing how hot the water in the tank was. I'd say it's pretty hot. John is just sitting in the dark pounding on the door to the closet" She added.

* * *

As soon as they landed everyone spilled off the plane…literally. They fell into a pile.

"Well this is embarrassing…" T sighed as she stood over them.

"Could you help us up?" Asked Yai.

"Um I'll have to think about it…" T replied.

Lan gasped from under the pile. "Dex's whale fat is crushing us" .

Dex shoved Lan's face into the ground with his hand. "Dude, I'm not that heavy!"

T sighed. "Fine…." She managed to pull Dex off of the rest of the class and they all walked into the airport.

* * *

"Ah, California…where the sun is shining all year round….and people are constantly dying" Maylu giggled when they walked out onto the street.

Lan looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

"Mudslides, Landslides, giant Fires, Earthquakes, occasional tsunamis….the sun…" Roll listed off.

"Hey T, where are the vocaloids?" a boy asked.

"They are in the network most likely. They'll meet us at the hotel or casino. I mean if you wanna talk to one, just let them know and they can enter your PETs if you become friends or they feel the need to " she answered.

"Can you?" A boy asked. T grinned and vanished from sight. He took his PET out and saw T was standing inside it in Vocaloid form, waving at him.

"Hey T, change to your hedgehog body. I wanna try something" he said. She did so and he used the holo interface to stroke her head until she reappeared in the real world.

"Ok, ok, that's enough…." She told him.

"Um, Terminal, can you fly up there and take a picture of the city?" Asked miss Mari. T took the camera and flew into the sky.

She came back down and handed her the camera back.

"Thanks" the teacher told her.

* * *

T brought them to a hotel which appeared to be a high rise one with many balconies going down each of it's corners and a fenced in pool out back leading to a beach. There was a huge star shaped sign out front surrounded by flowers and fountains.

"Please tell me we have a balcony suite" begged Yai.

"Nope. Even better! We get the penthouse suite with several pull out couches and king sized beds, free room service, and a holo-gaming area. John though, gets to sleep in the broom closet" T chuckled.

"Why do you enjoy torturing him?" Asked miss Mari. A kid whispered about her bent side in her ear to which she nodded slowly.

"Also, this isn't the hotel, this is the country border hospital and passport office. You all need medical exams and shots as well as to get your passports stamped since we have traveled to a new country and otherwise you could suffer from terrible diseases or even death due to lack of immunity as well as go to American jail which is pretty much the worst place to go in the country apart from maybe Death Row. Have fun, I'll be at the arcade over there" T said as she walked away.

"Hey wait a minute, you expect us to willingly go in there and get shots?!" Asked a girl.

Lan tapped her shoulder.

"Um….look around…" He said. The girl did so and saw they were all in a waiting room. She shut her eyes, frowned, and took a breath.

"**HOW THE FU-**"


	16. The Home of the Free and the Knave

They found T playing a "Deal or No Deal" cabinet when they got to the arcade.

Ok, now it's YOUR turn!" Yelled a boy.

"Mmm…..nope, sorry, I'm made of energy and data. I don't get vaccinations. I get antivirus software. It doesn't hurt one but, right Maylu?" T asked.

Maylu just growled in aggravation.

Yai looked over at her, then back to T. "What's her problem?"

"She's hell bent on getting this huge stuffed panda for Lan, however she already blew through her cash reserves for the next four days in an attempt to win it. JUST GIVE UP MAYLU" T called.

"Yes, you can just buy a bulk pack of those things online for five bucks. You are literally throwing away your money for a one in twelve chance to win that thing" added Miss Mari.

Maylu grumbled and stormed away.

* * *

(TERMINALLY FUN FACT- In California USA, according to state law, all claw machines are set to use enough force to grab the prize one in twelve times. This varies slightly if it fails to pay out on a winning play. HOWEVER…the prize toys at carnival games and claw machines usually if not always cost LESS TO PRODUCE then you pay to TRY and win them. It's a loose-loose people, look it up. You are paying like fifty cents to two bucks in American money for a one in twelve chance to win a deceptive piece of fabric and stuffing which costs even less for a factory to PRODUCE TWO OR MORE OF. And this is just in California. Other places have a one in thirteen or more chance to pay out. Just stop already, you are likely part of the problem cause you keep playing! In fact, a more efficient way to use your money is to throw it out your car window. It's a much faster way of wasting your money and at least one of the people who pick it up will use it for way better purposes than you were with a SCAMMING ARCADE GAME)

* * *

They walked around for a bit and soon came to a large purple and green building. "What is…" Asked Lan.

"Ripley's odditorium. Tickets are on me" T said. They walked in and immediately saw a giant five meter long poop inside a glass box.

"What the hell is that? Why is it here?!" Yelled a girl.

"This is the longest turd ever excreted by a human being. And it gets worse. The client had been holding it in for about seven weeks before taking the big dump and He ended up selling it for five million bucks, then he quoted, 'that made me as rich as pooping it out felt'" T read on a plate.

(Yes, as a matter of fact, it actually exists in Riply's collection. Like how low does one's standards have to fall before they save a human turd and then brag about it in a widely bought book?!"

Next they saw a man standing around with his back turned. Miss Mari tapped his shoulder and he turned around, the sight of him caused her to faint. "Hello human's, how may I service you this standard planetary rotation?" He asked.

He had a set of large computer screens in his chest with a keyboard inside his left arm and a targeting laser coming from his left eyeball with a camera lens telescoping in and out of his right eye socket, a piston powered metal right arm, a ton of electrical conduits covering his neck and face, a series of spinning shredder wheels instead of teeth, a power cable coming out from his pants' fly, and a set of wheels instead of legs. (This, however, does not)

"What the heck are you?" Asked Dex.

"I am HAMBHONE. It stands for Human And Mechanical Bionic Hybrid Organism and Never-ending Existence" the thing replied. (I'm not sorry)

T pulled a spray bottle off the wall and squirted miss Mari in the face a few times. She woke up and immediately ran out. The kids all followed her out of the building.

"Never again…" she panted.

* * *

That night, they arrived at a brightly lit building surrounded in reflecting pools, palm trees, lights, and limos. "So is this where we are staying?" Asked Dex.

"Nope…this is the casino my group and I will be playing at. It's called 'San Manuel Indian Bingo and Casino'. Remember the talk we had on the plane and you'll probably be fine" T said.

"This looks like…" began one kid.

"Casino Night Zone? Yep, This is Las Angeles. It's not Vegas, but it's pretty damn close" T interrupted.

They all walked in and T showed her I.D to the front desk so they all could get past. She then pulled Lan aside and handed him a chip.

"I need your help. Maylu needs to perform if she wants to get stronger and none of us can convince her to. This chip allows Megaman to alter your voice for one song. You need to get her confidence up so she can sing in front of an audience, I'm counting on you and so is the company" She said.

"What should I sing?" He asked. "Something to give her confidence. Try 'Firework'" she replied.

He nodded. "I'll do it."

T disappeared and reappeared inside the server. "Ok, we got Miku, Terminal, and Rin going up tonight" said Kizuna. The three of them appeared on a holo stage in the middle of the casino.

"For tonight's show, we'll be singing Sin City in an all out endurance battle, then we have a guest singer. We hope you enjoy!" Rin announced.

(Cue song: Sin City- Hell's Bells)

Each of their auras flared up creating visable sound and Shockwave's around them

Diamonds, and dust  
Poor man last, rich man first  
Lamborghinis, caviar  
Dry martini, Shangi-La

I've got a burnin' feelin'  
Deep inside of me  
It's yearnin'  
But I'm gonna set it free

I'm goin' in  
To Sin City  
I'm gonna win  
In Sin City

Where the lights are bright  
Do the town tonight  
I'm gonna win  
In Sin City  
Oh, let me roll you baby!

(T was sent flying as she logged out)

Ladders and snakes  
Ladders give, snakes take  
Rich man poor man  
Beggar man, thief  
Ain't got a hope in hell  
That's my belief  
Fingers Freddie, Diamond Jim  
They're gettin' ready  
Look out! I'm comin' in!

(Next Miku was launched as she too logged out)

So spin that wheel, cut that pack  
And roll those loaded dice  
Bring on the dancing girls  
And put the champagne on ice

I'm goin' in  
To Sin City  
I'm gonna win  
In Sin City

Where the lights are bright  
Do the town tonight  
I'm goin' in  
To Sin City

(End music)

Rin finished, bowed and disappeared.

Next the holo stage deactivated returning it to being a normal one. Lan walked out. "Ready Megaman? He asked. Megaman nodded and he put the chip in.

He walked forwards to a standing mic. "This song is for my best friend Maylu to help her gain the confidence she needs to sing for people" He said.

[Cue song: Firework (cover by Eli Kieb)]

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting thought the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

(His aura flared out and sent a blue wave across the stage)

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down down down  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Maylu looked at him with teary eyes. "You did that for me!?" She asked happily. He jumped off the stage and walked over to her.

"Yep, T told me you needed a confidence boost so I decided to give you one" he replied.

She hugged him and they both walked over to a table together.


	17. Miss Mari Gets Flat Out Drunk

They found T was already at the one they were going to…..and she had a pile of shot glasses next to her. "Hey guys" she said as they walked up.

"T?! Have you been drinking?!" Lan gasped.

"Alcohol, no. Punch, yes" she answered.

A man in a tux brought over another shot glass of a bright red drink. "Thank you good sir" she told him.

"Hey T, Come join us at the virtual Bingo Tables" called Miku from on her gauntlet, "Hey maylu, you up for some bingo?"

"Sure!" She replied.

"Sorry, you already busted that cash on the claw game earlier" T reminded her.

"Damn it!" she swore.

* * *

T vanished again and reappeared in what looked like Bingo highway from Sonic Heroes.

"I love these colorful tables!" yelled Rana.

She formed a light blue and white buster on her hand with similar lights on the sides as Miku's and shot at a few giant holographic chips which were floating around.

A data screen formed in front of her and displayed several marked off sections indicating the numbers she had shot.

"Aww…Rana…you didn't win…" whined Ryuto.

She shrugged as Zennys symbol formed over her head along with a '-100'

"Ryuto, how much has she spent already?" Asked Kaai.

"About 5000 Zennys so far tonight" he answered.

"Miku, I think we Rana needs help!" She called.

T shook her head. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few kids walked over to a table where Miss Mari had been siting and saw several large bottles of vodka lying on it.

"Miss Mari?" Asked one of them. "H-hold on a (hic) second…I'm….I'm just….I (hic) can't…..I-I- he begged me to….to take a sh-sho-shit…. Wi…with (hic) him….i mean…shot…hehe…" She mumbled.

T reappeared next to them. "Alright teach'…I think you've had enough for tonight, don't you?" She asked sarcastically. The teacher hiccuped, giggled, and nodded slowly.

T helped her up and then she and Lan led her and the class out.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Asked a girl.

"Well we planned to spend some time at the beach…John gets to serve us and bring us all watermelon and and ice cream and he doesn't get any" T laughed while they headed into a seaside resort hotel and she showed her ID again.

The man at the desk looked at her. "Um, aren't you a bit young to be checking in?"

"I'm a vocaloid, and the class teacher is currently in a drunken stupor so if you could get us into the penthouse suite…reservations should be under Yamaha Corp…that would be awesome" she explained.

He nodded and they handed over their PETs which he plugged in, then handed back. They got into an elevator and rode it to the top floor and when they got out, there was a split hallway around it. Four different doors led away, one in each direction.

T walked over to one of them and scanned her gauntlet then opened the door before carrying miss Mari over to the couch.

"There is enough space in the bedrooms for you all if you wanna share a bed but don't make me break up any arguments and please be mindful and considerate of one another….just use this link if you need me…but preferably don't, I like my sleep uninterrupted" She said while she sent a link to everyone's PETs then vanished once more.

* * *

-The following morning-

"Should we wake up Terminal yet? Breakfast isn't gonna last much longer…" Said a Boy. He shrugged and tapped the link to contact her and she soon appeared on his PET screen in a lace nightgown rubbing her eye with a pillow in hand.

"Ugh…what do you want?" She groaned.

"One, you look really hot. And two, when are we gonna get breakfast?! It closes in like ten minutes!" He said.

"No…nonononono. You aren't eating breakfast here. You are eating at 'Grub'. And no thank you is on the list of answers that will make me bend your neck until it breaks. As is the mental one, 'I'm sneaking out'. Just trust me" she said.

He grumbled and turned off his PET and then looked up to see her standing in front of him fully dressed.

"GAH, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" He asked.

"Different rules for navis apply than for humans. I can put on and take off about ninety sets of clothes in under a minute using the network and my gauntlet" she said.

Miss Mari walked over. "Ok, I think I'm doing better…I have a splitting headache but I'm not drunk anymore…"

"Really, last night, that was completely unprofessional. Lan and I had to drag you back here on our shoulders" T said in exasperation

"Sorry…" She apologized.

T simply rubbed her temples. "Come on, we're getting breakfast at Grub" she said. All the kids cringed or gagged. Yai on the other hand started to rant on how she would not be eating there.

They were soon sitting at a counter eating. "I take it all back, this is the best bacon I've ever tasted!" she said.

"This food is amazing!" Lan yelled as he shoved pancakes into his mouth. He started to choke so Maylu socked him in the back causing him to send a clump of half-chewed pancake out of his mouth and into a fat guy's water. The man didn't see it and ended up drinking it.

"Ok.. I think after Seeing that, we are all done eating…" T said in between gags.

They Went back to the hotel for a bit where they got into their swimsuits. Most of the guys were in trunks and the girls in one piece bikinis or shorts with T-shirts. T however didn't get changed.

"Terminal, are you planing on going swimming?" Asked a boy.

"Eh, I'll get changed at the beach" she said.


	18. Beach Day Gone Wrong

Sure enough, when they got there T set a suitcase down and opened it. "Why did you being that here?" Tori asked her.

"It's a dimensional area generator. Naturally my group would want to be on the beach, out in the wilderness, on boats trips, etc...So we created a waterproof, fireproof, fully insulated, portable…virtually invincible generator. It gets power from a multitude of sources most of which are natural and so even if people die out, we will still be able to exist in the real world" she said while typing out some things on a small keyboard.

A two meter long pole extended from the suitcase before several panels emerged from a cylinder on top. A ripple field extended out over the water and a section of the beach. Then, Miku and co all appeared. All the girls were in two piece bikinis which would be showing too much if they had been about two inches smaller anywhere on them.

"Alright, we just set these out here and we can sunbathe…." Said Macne. She had on a pink and tan two piece with a large bow over the front of the lower half.

"Oh, T, is John ready for his assignment?" Asked Lily who had on a pure white one with ruffles over the breasts.

"Yep, T said earlier he should be waiting by the cooler over there" replied Miku. She was in a pitch black one with no special features.

T grinned and nodded. She was in a hot pink two piece with black straps and lace trim.

"John, we have a job for you" she called.

"What is it?!" He growled.

"Rub this sunscreen in for us" replied Lily. He nodded warily.

"Oh, and don't try anything funny or we will beat you up" said Miku.

He took the bottle as they lay down on some beach towels, then Squeezed some on his hands before kneeled down and spread it over their backs, necks, legs and arms. They turn turned over and he did their fronts.

"Now go get the melons ready" T said. He grinned and then grabbed her breasts and squished them around in his grasp before she slapped his hands away.

"What's wrong, T?" Asked Macne without looking up.

"When I said 'Get the melons ready', I DIDN'T MEAN MINE" she yelled. Maylu giggled as she heard this as did several other kids.

Miku laughed. "Hey, I wouldn't be complaining if I were you, it could have been a fully grown man with a pedo mustache".

"No but a crooked navi abuser who steals them, corrupts them, and lets them deteriorate to the point of deletion is just as bad, if not worse" T replied as she adjusted her top.

"I'm so doing that again the next time I get the chance" John chuckled. T stood up and then slapped him him across the face.

"You are such a fucking pervert!" She said angrily.

Lan and Dex walked away slowly and miss Mari just shook her head.

They all heard screaming and turned to the ocean where a submersible had surfaced. It looked like a cuttlefish in that it had a set of metal tentacles coming from one end, two of which were slightly bigger then the rest, a set of long waving rims along either side of the rounded back end.

Lan looked at it in interest. "What is that supposed to be, an octopus?" T stood up as did Macne and Rin.

"It's a cuttlefish, you ingrate!" Shouted a man from the inside the edge of the dome. He had on a red swimsuit and had goggles on his head.

"And it's going down!" Yelled Macne. She ran towards a nearby pier as did T and Rin, then they jumped at it once they were close enough.

However, the two longer tentacles shot out and grabbed them all before pulling them into the sub.

"Next time, study your cephalopods before you do battle" the man said. Everyone just watched him walk away…before they noticed how fat he was.

"Was that…..?!" Asked Dex. Lan just did an exaggerated shrug as the man walked out of the dome and seemingly vanished.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Macne, Rin, and T were cuffed to a set of lab tables inside the sub.

"Ok, first off, who in the right mind builds a sub looking like a damned fish?!" Growled Macne.

"Actualy, Macne, cuttlefish aren't fish and are part of the same group as octopi, squid, and the chambered nautilus" Rin said.

"And do Both of you seriously not realize we have bigger issues right now than making a reference to Megaman Legends Abridged?!" T asked.

"Hello. Do you like our sub?" Asked the netbreaker leader's face as it appeared on a screen in front of them.

"Ok, seriously, this is just dumb. You could have just used your ships, but instead you decided to abduct us in a cuttlefish submarine?!" Asked Rin.

"Yes, I plan to try what I did with Terminal. For that, I need data from you" it said

Asked Macne glared at the screen. "And how do you plan to get that?"

"You do realize you are a set of three anime-style girls restrained in a robotic cephalopod built and programmed in japan, right?" The face asked dryly.

T frowned, "Your point being?"

"I'll give you a minute to think over what I just said…" It replied.

"Hentai?" Run quizzed.

The face faded away whilst chuckling.

"Motherfuck!" Macne yelled.


	19. Denial

The three looked on as a set of three long tentacles pulled aside their swimsuit bottoms.

"Dialup mode?" T asked.

"We need energy for that, right?" Asked Rin as a small nozzle sprayed something onto T and Macne's parts.

"We still have energy from last night's performance, don't we? Just convert it to dialup energy…and hurry!" The later of the two said worriedly.

(Cue music: Charge Battle- Pokemon rumble blast)

A set of energy domes formed around them. Macne's was tan and pink, T's was pink and white, and Rin's was sunny yellow.

Their restraints blew off of them and they jumped to their feet and formed their busters on each of their hands.

T ran over to the tentacle and blasted it at point blank from either side. Macne then ran to a door and she and Rin blasted it in.

They ran into another part where a pillar shaped computer was and began to unload on it causing it to blow up. Then they Jumped through the explosion and soon got to a hatch on the wall.

"It's a torpedo tube" said T.

"And it gives me an idea" Rin added.

She and Rin shot a couple of blast at a control setup on the wall nearby and there was a whirring noise as a missile was loaded into it.

"Jack in, Terminal/Macne/Rin" they shouted before vanishing into it as it launched.

Everyone on the beach watched as a hatch on the sub's top opened and a missile came out only to turn in the sky and streak back down towards it.

Rin, T, and Macne all reappeared on the beach inside the dome, still covered in the energy auras as the missile and sub were covered in a bright light before it exploded with a giant boom and sent a wave of fiery red energy out as they powered down.

"Some ships are designed to sink, others require our assistance" T said as their busters vanished.

(End music)

"That was…..AWESOME" yelled Dex.

"So who's sub was it?" Asked Maylu.

"Capturing vocaloids, planing to use our data to clone us and wreck havoc using them, I'm sure you don't need anymore information" Macne replied.

"I don't feel so well…" T said slowly.

"I don't feel so well either…" Macne added shortly after..

"I hate to be that girl, but she and I…we're gonna go now…" T called.

The two of them then vanished.

Hey Rana, would you go on a-" asked a boy only for her to shoot him with her buster sending him backwards into the sand.

"I'm zero years old! That's Disgusting" she yelled, shooting her buster at his nuts.

Macne and T both materialized in the plane.

* * *

"Hello you two, something up?" Asked a worker.

"Yeah, can you check us over? We don't feel right…" T replied.

He took them to a scanner and sent them inside. "Ah, I think I know the problem. Tell me, did you two happen to come into contact with any strange fluid lately?" He asked.

"Well yeah….why?" Macne replied.

"Bad news is, The netbreakers have developed a special drug that effects vocaloids. We are trying to figure out an update to make it ineffective but we haven't had luck so far. You two are probably gonna have heated thoughts on your teammates or male navis you come across until it wears off" he said.

"Is there any good news?!" Macne yelled angrily.

"The good news is that the digital chemicals that make up the drug are hard to come by even with our resources, and that they can only be used repeatedly several times on a navi before becoming completely ineffective...for a while" the worker explained. "Anyhow, I'm going to lunch. Have fun with each other until it wears off" he sang as he walked off the plane.

T turned to Macne after they exited the scanner.

"So wanna make out?" She asked.

"Sure…" Her friend replied in defeat.

They walked towards one another and kissed each other.

* * *

(What, you thought there would be a lemon here? Nope, denied! If you did, thank you for asking politely, but still denied! Pass-code Hint- Operator one's OTP… Yeah this is another reference to MML abridged. Also, you'd never get the pass-code right…trust us)


	20. That's Why Rana Is Tied Up

"So wait, Those two got drugged?" Asked Lan when he and the rest of the class boarded the plane and saw both Macne and T in the middle of the floor blacked out.

"Pretty much….. The netbreakers made a drug to stop vocaloids. It causes them to loose track of their main objectives, fall in love with random people or navis, mainly those close to them, then soon become unconscious or log out. According to Rin, those two were subjected to it while on the submarine and this seems to be the end result" the man said to them as he walked back in with a lunchbox.

Yai stared at the two. "So when are they gonna wake up?" .

"I got this, everyone look away" called Miku. She walked over and planted a kiss on T's lips.

T slowly opened her eyes and then sat up. "Well…that coma was probably avoidable" she said tiredly.

Next Miku walked over to Macne only for latter to punch the former in the gut. "Don't...even…think about it…Hatsune" she groaned angrily with her eyes still closed.

"So will that happen to me too if it gets used on me?" Maylu asked the guy.

"Probably. Just so we know who to warn, who here do you like the most" he replied. She subtly pointed to Lan.

"I should have known…" The man replied under his breath.

"So where are we going next!?" Tori asked T who was straightening her skirt.

"We plan to stop in St. Louis."

Dex pulled out his PET. "So we should be there by nightfall?"

"Unfortunately, this plane isn't a very fast one. The reason we made it across the ocean so soon was due to special fuel which we can't waste. It's gonna take until midnight to get there. In trying to get an affordable luxury plane, speed wasn't exactly at the top of the CEO's list of specs" Miku said from on a couch. She was playing a game on a wall mounted Television. She frowned angrily a moment later and chucked the controller across the plane where it knocked John out cold.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Asked a girl.

T pointed to the ceiling. "Up above. We have plenty of beds, remember? You'll have to share, but I'm sure you can work things out".

"Hey T, why is Kizuna on your team if she's not a vocaloid?" Dex asked her.

She shrugged, "Well she has gained a pretty high popularity on the network and she did at least one collaboration with Miku. She also sings really well from what Miku told us and those seemed like good enough reasons."

"Oh, also, we could have sworn we saw Eggman on the beach" Lan informed her.

T looked up in thought for a moment. "It's a possibility. How you ask? Well some programs can exist outside of their devices. So if say… someone in or near the beach had a sonic game, yeah you might see him or Eggman roaming around near it. It's highly unlikely for a program of any kind to simply leave its system without reason. If it was in the dimensional area, something either scared it enough to abandon its system, it was attracted to something nearby, or it had an auxiliary function outside of representing A character in the game"

"Attention passengers, we will now be lifting off. I hope you have as much fun as I will!" Sang a voice from over the intercom.

SeeU gasped upon spotting the ropes they had used to tie Rana up before. "OH FUCK!"

The plane lurched forward and then took off at a steep incline, sending everyone careening backwards to the back of the cabin. Many of them ended up in excessively awkward positions.

"You want to know why we tie Rana up every time we take her on the plane?! THIS IS WHY!" Macne yelled while the plane began a sudden nose dive which it soon pulled out of.

Everyone screamed when it began to do barrel rolls.

T expertly leaped from surface to surface, and made her way to the cabin door, then blasted it open and jumped in before grabbing Rana by the shoulders and tossing her out. Then she stabilized the plane and two men, each in a pilot uniform came in and took over.

"Rana, I hope your happy. Most of the fish are dead now, the bathroom is covered in shit, and the class is probably traumatized" she yelled.

Rana opened her mouth then saw Everyone glaring at her.

"Say one word and I will stick you into this Flash Drive!" Macne threatened.

Miss Mari leaned over to T "What's is it like inside a flash drive?" She asked.

T put a hand to her mouth so no one else could listen in. "From what I hear, not pleasant at all. Like being put into a nonfunctional mini fridge smelling like one year-old rotting meat. I've never been inside of one personally, but I don't want to try it"

(Don't ask….don't ever ask how Operator one knows what one year old rotting meat smells like from inside a nonfunctional mini fridge, stay safe and don't question it)

"Um, couldn't you have just flown to the cabin?" Lan asked her.

"I kinda keep forgetting I have wings" she chuckled.

"HOW?!" He yelled. She shrugged.

"I did figure out I can retract them so to speak" she said. Her wings seemed to shrink into her body as she said this.

"Welcome to Yamaha Airlines, I'll be your stewardess, Miku Hatsune" Miku said while making a peace sign. She had on a cyan and white striped stewardess dress and matching hat as well as black stockings and white gloves.

"This could be an interesting next few hours" T sighed.

* * *

She walked down to the lower level and over to the enclosed hot tub. Her attire changed to the same bikini she had been wearing at the beach earlier and she stepped into the water.

A few boys were in the hot tub already. They began to eye her up when she got in. "You know I can see you staring at my breasts. I'm hot, not blind" she said.

"Uh, sorry. It's Just…" One tried.

"It's just what? Ok for you to keep your eyes to yourself with human girls, but the moment a vocaloid in a two piece tries to relax, you get to inspect her like a storefront display?" She asked.

They looked at one another. "Whatever. I'm going to go check on how the plane's mainframe is doing before I get ready for bed" she sighed.


	21. Flight Night

The sky got dark out and the class began to get changed for bed.

"I can't believe this plane has fully functional bathrooms on it" miss Mari said in interest.

"Boys on one side, girls on the other. We don't need anybody getting too cozy together until later on in the story" T called.

"Aww, come on Macne, can I please sleep next to you?" A boy pleaded.

She turned to him angrily and formed a Longsword on her arm. "Try it and I will break your body so badly that they'll have no choice but to put your mind into a PET to save you"

"Attention. We will be stopping in St. Louis for a Supply and Maintenance Check. Please refrain from exiting the plane. Anyone left behind will be walking home to Japan" said the intercom. The lights dimmed soon after.

* * *

Later that night, Lan got up and walked to the middle level of the plane. It was dimly lit by the guide lights on the floor and apart form that, it was pretty much black.

He heard something behind him and spun around to see maylu In a button up nightdress with long sleeves.

She yawned, "Lan, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I woke up because of you."

"Well I was wondering what the plane looked like at night. I also heard something downstairs. Want to go check it out?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. They walked down the steps to the lower level and saw T, Miku, Tori, and Yai were at a couch which was lit by several hanging lights above it.

"So let me get this straight, you can cross fuse?" Tori asked.

T nodded and took a drink of a mug of hot chocolate. Yes more than likely, it's never been attempted though, I mean vocaloids are navis aren't we?".

"Well…yeah, I just didn't expect you to be able to because you fight on your own" Yai said.

"Well, there is a catch. We need to have developed a much deeper bond than normal to an operator. On top of that, the opperator needs a special PET which is still being developed to do so. Otherwise, the strain created would easily harm the human. Best case scenario, they would probably end up covered in burns and in a state of complete mental shock" Added Miku.

Yai seemed interested. "So what would that look like?"

"We don't know, nobody has ever tried, let alone managed to do it, as I said before" T sighed in mock disappointment.

"You don't seem to be very enthusiastic about cross fusing with an operator" Lan observed causing her to jump.

"Gah…don't do that to me. If you want to talk, come over here. There's more room under the blanket and it's cold out there" She said. Lan looked at Maylu who shrugged. They walked over and got under the blanket which the small group was sharing.

Tori looked at her expectantly, "So care to answer, Terminal?"

"Hmm…when it comes down to it, from what I've seen, the operator is basically wearing their navi. I don't find that concept to be very appealing. If someone forced me to fuse with them, I would probably use my Level V overheat attack to incinerate their body before the process was anywhere near complete" she explained.

"That's just dark, Terminal" Maylu whispered..

"Believe it or not, the topic of Cross fusing with an operator can spawn a conversation of varying intensity among navis. Depending on which one you try and talk to about it, your opinion could either get you a great friend or get you deleted instantly. As you know, the process requires the navi and the operator to have a strong bond and a Syncro chip. Many navis don't have that strong a bond with their human partner and thus have little chance of being able experience cross fusion. And likewise, plenty of navis don't have a positive opinion on it, rather they have a neutral or negative one. Their knowledge of it is limited" Miku explained.

"Roll and Megaman seem fine with it" Lan said.

"So does Iceman" added Tori.

"Look, just let the topic go. It's highly doubtful I'll cross fuse with anyone anytime soon and I'm leaving it at that" T huffed. She disappeared into the network immediately after saying this.

* * *

"Well, way to tick her off, you two" Maylu congratulated.

The next morning, the plane landed at an airport.

"Welcome everyone to New York city!" Called Miku.

"Weren't we supposed to stop at St. Louis?" Asked a girl.

Lily nodded. "We did last night while you all were asleep. We got a concert at Digital Square tonight and we leave tomorrow. Don't get lost."


	22. Broken Trash Physics

Miss Mari led her class along the busy streets. "Class, we can't waste time. We need to get to the Neo Statue of Liberty, then see the Grand Metro Station before the show starts!" She yelled over the roar of activity.

"Why can't we take one of those pedicabs?" Asked Dex. He pointed over to a rental shop.

"No those aren't normal pedicabs. Look at who's driving them" T replied.

In each one of the pedicabs sat a man with a pair of round glasses and a twirly-ended thin mustache wearing a black suit and a bowler hat.

"Uh….why are they dressed like that?" Yai asked.

T chuckled. "They are dressed like that so they can take advantage of purely the most unsuspecting young tourists like you."

A mother helped her kid into one of them and turned to pay for the service but it drove off without her while she wasn't looking.

"Hey miss Mari, can we check that out?" A boy asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" she yelled as she dragged them all away from another Ripply's odditorium.

"In hindsight, that was a pretty interesting poop in that last one" Mused Lan.

Tori looked around for a minute "Uh, hey, where did T and Maylu go"

"They left a short time ago" replied Dex.

* * *

The Vocaloids were currently in Times Square where a mini dimensional area was covering the stage. "Ok...speakers, check. Dimensional area generators, check. Kizuna, how are the cameras working?" Asked Miku.

"I'm an YouTube AI, not a Cameraman! I'm doing my best but you should have hired a trained professional!" Kizuna yelled from behind a pile of wires.

"Terminal, charge this battery up will you?!" Miku groaned as she pointed to a large black box with multiple outlets on it.

T sighed. "On it. Maylu, keep Rana away from that Cooler. If she gets into the sodas, we're all ten miles beyond fucked."

Maylu ran over to where Rana was using a Crowbar to pry a padlock off of a ten gallon cooler and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey, get off Me!" She yelled.

"Not a chance Rana. And Maylu, I don't care if you need to knock her out!" Miku called over. She shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as some pieces of metal flew past her from an explosion.

"Miku, why was this labeled as a 550 volt instead of a 300 volt?!" Yelled T.

Miku facepalmed. "Don't ask me, just go get another one!"

"Ok, let me ask you this, though. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND ANOTHER 300 VOLT ANTIMATTER BATTERY IN THE MIDDLE OF NEW GOD DAMN YORK?!" Macne shouted.

"There's one in the New York hall of science!" Miku called back.

"IF THERE WAS ONE THERE, WHY WOULD I BE ASKING WHERE TO FIND ONE IN THE MIDDLE OF NEW MOTHERFUCKING YORK?!" Macne screamed.

"Uh, is now a bad time to tell you that Ryuto and Rana double teamed me and drank all the sodas?" Maylu asked. She pointed at the two young Vocaloids who were twitching rapidly in place with crazy, molester-grade smiles on

Miku frowned savagely while bending the clipboard she was holding until it snapped.

* * *

"Ok….I finally…made it…..to the Crown….." Dex gasped as he dragged himself up the final step.

"Ok, let's go and continue on our way" miss Mari called.

"Oh COME ON!" He sobbed.

The group eventually made it to the Grand Metro Station.

"Woah, so that's what this place looked like in 2018-2019" said Lan. He was looking at a information plaque.

"It says here that this used to be the location of The Grand Central Station before it was destroyed by an act of carelessness caused by an egotistical US President" read Yai.

They walked down to where a train was finishing loading. It was sitting in a large round tunnel which had one of the sides missing. Several boarding passages were extended onto the sides of the missile shaped train.

"Loading connecters disengaging" said a computer. The boarding passages retracted from the sides of the train into the tunnel wall and a metal wall slid into place.

"Charge sequence activated" it said as a loud humming was heard.

"Launch in three…..two…..one…." It continued. The clamps holding the train released and the train shot out of the tunnel at an incredible speed. Then a loud boom sounded about two seconds later.

Dex screamed. "What was that?!"

A pair of men in blue uniforms walked up.

"That was the launch system. These trains move using a combination of magnetic levitation and electromagnetic propulsion" Said the first.

"It takes one huge shove to send the train all the way across the city or even between cities. The tunnels are lined with electromagnets. The trains are held in place inside of these magnets as they spin around and charge up their rotation speed until they reach at least 13,327 RPS, then when the clamps release the train cars, they are launched at hypersonic speeds out of the tunnels. If there wasn't a thick layer of lead between the train and you, the sheer force of the air from outside rushing in to fill the space left after the train launches would crush you like a bug under a fifty ton hydraulic press. The system is strong enough to send a train all the way to Chicago Illinois. It's also great for getting rid of the cafeteria's garbage on Meatloaf Monday" added the second.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" Asked Tori.

"Not when you have an antimagnetic reverse gravitational force shield protecting the passengers and a five meter thick lead lined tunnel wall. Watch this….LOAD IN THE GARBAGE" the man called.

A different hatch on the tunnel wall opened and a couple trash bags fell out.

"Charge sequence initiated" said the computer.

"Three…two…one…." It added.

To everyone's shock and horror. The garbage began to stretch out to an unholy length and then seemed to warp out of sight.

"What is this silky stuff in the air?" Lan asked.

"That's the garbage you saw, it's broken. The launch tunnel literally broke the trash's physics and now it's an entirely new type of matter. It transcended all laws of existence. Now imagine what it could do to politics!" Laughed the man.

Miss Mari backed away slowly and led the class away.

* * *

(If you didn't get the joke from earlier, those weren't pedicabs, they were pedocabs….)


	23. Here They Come Again

The sun had set on New York. People were gathered in Times Square where the stage was finally set up.

"Alright, hologram projectors ready…." Said Kizuna.

Many small glass domes situated all over Times Square flashed a single time each.

"Power on!" Ordered Miku.

The crowd cheered as large holographic versions of Miku, Macne, T and Rana seemed to rise out of the ground.

* * *

(Music: Nightcore- Feel Invincible (female version) [Bibik the Nightcore maker])

Target on my back lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
Chewing me up, spitting me out  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

(T formed her aura and pushed the others away)

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible

(Her aura vanished)

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

Here we go again I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life

(Macne formed her aura and mic and blew Rana away)

Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
(You in my corner look at me now)  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible

(Her Aura vanished)

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

(This time Miku's aura flared up and visibly strained the others)

You make me feel invincible  
You make me feel invincible  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Not gonna stop, invincible

(T's large aura formed and began to spark against and clash with miku's)

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium

You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible

(Their auras both vanished)

* * *

"Unfortunately. Due to someone's incompetence with charging batteries, That's all we have for tonight. But thanks for coming out to see us!" anounced Miku.

"Hey, it's not my fault if someone mislabeled it" T muttered as their images disappeared in a number of sparkles.

An explosion occurred from nearby as a dimensional area formed over Times Square and a group of netbreakers flew in while a large number of various sized and shaped navis appeared in the crowd.

"And I thought the show tonight was gonna be short!" Rana giggled.

A few netbreakers landed in front of her, T, Macne, and Miku, who were standing in front of the class at the time. They were wearing the breakdown mode armor sets.

"DIALUP MODE ENGAGE!" The Vocaloids shouted.

(Cue music- Charge battle- Pokemon rumble blast)

Domes of energy formed over the four Vocaloids. Rana's being sky blue and white, Macne's, Miku's, and T's were their usual colors.

The four shot a combined blast into the first netbreaker blowing his armor appart. "Breakdown mode!" The remaining netbreakers called as they powered up.

They formed a number of mini boomers in their hands and threw them at their targets.

"Chip in, Longsword!" T yelled as the blade appeared on Her right arm which she used to slice through the explosive projectiles.

The soldiers firmed their busters and shot streams of blasts towards the Vocaloids. "Barrier!" Said navis yelled while a clear dome formed over them and deflected the shots.

Macne and Rana both ran behind the Netbreakers and fired at them , launching them towards T and Miku who combined their busters and fired their giant beam out.

The resulting explosion sent armor pieces everywhere and the netbreakers flying into the distance with smoke trails behind them.

(End music)

The dimensional area dissipated as did the navis and the people began to leave in a hurry, fearing the netbreakers would return.


	24. Maylu Grows Possessive

As the class boarded the plane after the concert, a man stopped them.

"For your own safety as well as those of our Vocaloid navi workforce, I will request that you be cautious of any Vocaloids you see until further notice. They have these heat phases they go through. Each of them has various times some of which overlap with each other's. Please turn down any advances they make on you and just keep calm and have your navi call for help if one of them traps you in a closet with themselves….they probably won't….and you can still talk to them just….well be careful" he said before letting them onboard.

They immediately saw T lying on a tiled section of the floor breathing heavily, she looked as if she had just ran a 2,000 yard dash at full tilt without stopping.

Lan slowly walked over to her.

"Uh…Terminal? You alright?" He asked.

"So….hot…" She groaned.

"You don't look too well…" Dex said.

She reached up and grabbed him by the base of his shirt, then pulled him down to her face. "Oh…..was it really that obvious?...Just shut up and go get me some ice packs…. Or I swear at least two of us …...will loose our virginities in the next few minutes" she panted.

"Shoot…we had better go get those" whispered Lan.

He went to a small kitchen room on the plane and filled some bags with ice then ran back to where T was.

"Here, just don't rape us" he panted as he handed them to her. She reached up and took them one by one and covered herself in them. The ice melted right in front of their eyes.

"I'm going to go sit by the main air output vent" she gasped as she pushed herself up and crawled towards a corner where a metal vent was situated.

Lan followed her.

"T, where's Maylu?!" He asked.

"She's over there, moron."

He looked where she was pointing and saw his friend was sitting in an armchair and using her PET.

"You alright?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They said I'm not due for another day or so….and based on what T, and Macne Nana are going through, I don't think I'll enjoy it" she said.

"Wait, Macne is going through the same thing as Terminal?" Dex asked.

"That can't be good…" Lan muttered, looking off to the side.

"Are you kidding? She's probably even more incapacitated than me" T sighed while the cold air was blowing past stuck her head overt the back of a chair to look aty them. "So why would they even program this into you?"

T gave an exaggerated shrug, "I have no clue…but it happens sometimes…."

* * *

The two boys walked down the stairs and saw Miku was sitting next to Macne. The later was laying on a water cushion.

"Come on Macne, you know you want to" Miku was saying.

"I'm not doing it with you Miku. Go ask Terminal. I'm just fine here" Macne replied.

Miku stood up and walked up to Lan and Dex.

They backed away from her. "Relax, I'm fine and I will be for some time. Just look out for me when I start my phase. Word of advice though, Rana gets really hyperactive when it's her time. We have a safe room located through that door so bring anything you value into there soon" she said as she walked past.

They went over to Macne. "You don't seem as angry as usual…" Dex said.

She didn't answer. Lan went to tap her shoulder but she jumped up, grabbed him, flipped him onto the floor and pinned him down, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Dex…a little help here?!" He asked.

"Sorry man, you're on your own" he herd him yell as running could be heard getting fainter.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle….I think you'll like this" she whispered.

A charged shot blew her off of him and against a wall. He sat up and saw Maylu with her smoking buster on her right arm standing in the doorway.

"Back off Macne, if you try anything with him, you'll answer to me" she said angrily before helping him up.

"Thanks Maylu. I was really getting scared" he said.

"Don't worry, you belong to me and me alone" she whispered.

"Wait, what was that?" He asked.

She smiled and rubbed her head. "N-nothing. I just said 'don't worry, I got your back."

He nodded and backed away.


	25. Of All The Places

That night, T and Macne sat in a tub of cold water together.

"Hey Macne, wanna have some fun?" T asked.

"No, go try with Miku. You and her like one another. Don't drag me into your indecent relationship" Macne said while laying back and putting a washcloth over her face.

T grinned and carefully moved over to her and then quickly pinned her against the back of the tub.

"Damnit Terminal, I should have known you'd jump-mmmmph…" Macne said as T lifted the washcloth up and planted a kiss on her lips. Then pulled away and hugged her.

Macne sighed, "I hate you so much sometimes…" she said.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it last time" T giggled.

Macne didn't say anything, she just let out a low grumble.

"Come on…."

Her friend sighed in defeat, "Fine, I kinda enjoyed it…"

T hadn't backed off from her, meaning the green haired Vocaloid under her was still pushed against the back of the bathtub.

"You know I'm still not going to get into it with you tonight, right?" She asked.

T pouted and backed up, then got out of the tub and dried off before her nightclothes appeared on her body.

"Darn it, I thought I was getting somewhere this time" She said when she walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, maylu had woken up covered in sweat. She was panting rapidly. "So….this is what T was talking about….." She gasped as she got out of her bed and fell onto the floor in a heap.

Lan woke up from the thud she had made and looked across the isle and saw her.

"Maylu, you're awake again?" He asked tiredly.

"Lan…I'm burning up…." She whispered.

He got out of his bed and made his way over to her, then put his hand on her forehead. "Jeez, you really do feel hot" he said.

"Psst, this way" whispered a voice. They looked around and spotted T who had an ice pack on her head was motioning for them to follow her down the stairs. Lan helped maylu up and she led them to a bar counter on the bottom level.

"Here, stick this into yourself, maylu" she said as bent down behind the counter and pulled out a round ball of ice about the size of a golf ball.

"Why?! Lan is sitting right here!" She asked.

"Well, you have a choice. You can use this scientifically crafted ice and cool off to an almost bearable level for thirty minutes or you can turn your nose up and suffer from your body feeling like it's being covered by hellfire" T replied.

Maylu took the ice and reached under her nightdress and then pushed it inside of herself. She let out a small squeak as she felt the sudden coolness.

"So that obnoxious, green haired kid…what's his face…does he have to go through this too?" She asked.

"No, its only the females…god I hate when I see him laughing at us….next time he does, I'm going to shove my entire buster down his throat and fire it about twelve times" T snapped.

"Ok, you need to calm down" Lan reasoned.

T flipped her bangs out of her face. "Sure, yeah, well that's easy for you to say, especially because you aren't suffering from your entire body feeling like it's in a one hundred and twenty degree oven" she replied, taking a scanning thermometer and using it on showed it to him and his jaw dropped when he read she was quite literally as hot as she had said.

"How do you manage to keep calm when you're burning up like that?!" He asked.

"Because you start to get used to it. And admittedly when you cool off enough, the whole feeling is pretty nice all things considered. The only problem after the temperature issue is that it makes you go crazy for romantic attention. Man I wish Miku was awake…." T said.

"So you and her and Macne…are you all in love, or what?" Maylu asked her.

T shook her head. "Miku and I are Friends with benefits. We just need a third member sometimes…Macne Nana may not be a complete tomboy, but she is far more conservative about having relationships most of the time. Likewise, she feels that if we drag her into our little relationship too much, our feelings will 'infect her' As she puts it"

"Oh, ok….I kinda thought you three were like…" Maylu tried.

"No, we aren't in love exactly, but as I said before, friends with benefits. It could grow from there…" T said.

"Oh, and Lan, something I found in my personal files may surprise you. You know how Megaman had the same heart condition as I did? Well the same core program was used on us both to create us, just with a few added sets of code for me. This led me to do some deeper research into myself. I already knew I had two siblings who I was separated at birth from according to my Father. However, upon doing that deeper research, I found something amazing out. Using an identity tracker, I found that one of my siblings had my heart condition, and the other didn't. And that their names were on record as follows…Lan and Hub Hikari. You realize what this means, right?" She asked.

"Wait…you're saying I'M YOUR BROTHER?!" he exclaimed. T crossed her arms, grinned, and nodded.

"Yep, apparently so. And if that isn't enough proof, my and Megaman's core data and your genetic code, are almost exactly alike. The only real difference being that Megaman is a custom navi, I'm a Vocaloid, and you're a human…"

Lan looked at her for a bit. "So…how exactly were we separated?" He asked.

"Well I never said my father was a saint, did I? He had his reasons and that's all I'll say" she replied.

"So where did you find this stuff out? It obviously wasn't at a library and we didn't have any relationship to you and the company you work for until a few months ago" He continued.

"You know, unlike what we lead people to believe, we don't just manufacture musical tools, software, and instruments…we are associated with the American, Japanese, and several other governing bodies, including their armed forces. We manufacture things from toys, video games and sports equipment to Spy and security cameras, Government drones, and military grade weaponry blueprints". That doll in Maylu's room, Dex's GameCube, Your PC, and Yai's photo frame we all produced by us either partially or entirely" she said.

"Wait, you guys were stalking us?!" He gasped.

"It's not stalking, it's to keep people safe. And don't worry, the spy cams and built in microphones only ever activate if it detects someone who doesn't live or work at the house or building is intruding into the vicinity. For example, Lan, we all know what you were doing around the time when you first got Megaman. You were looking at maylu getting dressed for about three whole minutes before she noticed you. You shouldn't do that. Especially when the girl In question can blast you with a buster cannon whenever a dimensional area is in place" T laughed.

She put a finger up as an idea formed in her head. "You two wanna see something really cool? It's the planes weaponry reload units. And yes it does have a combat mode" she said.

She brought them to a door nearby and opened it. A cold wind blew out.

"Why is it so cold?" Lan asked. It's to keep the shells from accidentally arming themselves or exploding. You can walk in if you want" she said.

As soon as they had stepped through the door, she shut it behind them and a latch clicked into place. Lan felt along the cold walls and found a light switch. When he flipped it, they saw the shelves were lined with refrigerated foods. A screen on the back wall blinked on and T's laughing face became visible.

"Confession, I lied. That's the walk in refrigerator. But don't worry, you can stay warm using each other's body heat. Maylu's heat spell should keep you both nice and toasty. Have fun" she said when she calmed down Enough to speak.

"And what if she cools off?!" He asked.

"Don't worry, she won't. And I'll let you out in about thirty minutes to an hour" she replied, the screen blacking out afterwards.

"Lan, come here, I'm not going to let you freeze" maylu said while pulling him close to herself.

"Wow, you really do feel hot" he observed.

"This refrigerator is really helping, it feels to me like I'm taking a walk in the park on a warm summer night" she said.

He laid his head on her shoulder and she hugged him closer.

The door opened again at that moment revealing Miku looking rather exasperated.

"Sorry about Terminal. She likes shipping people when she gets the chance. As soon as she told me not to look in the fridge, I had a feeling I should go check to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. One time, she actually managed to let a bowl of spicy wasabi grow sideburns, a mustache, and a beard" she sighed.

Lan stood up, then helped maylu to her feet. "Thanks, Miku….and did She really manage to do that?" He asked.

"That's not the craziest thing that's happened on our team either. That title goes to either the time Rana jacked herself into a VR network and let a bunch of Spookys out to lick everyone, or when Kizuna tried to bake a cookie cake on her YouTube Channel. Long story short, a third of a cup of yeast doesn't like shallow pie tins very much" she said.

"Ok, let me ask you this, WHY THE HELL WAS SHE USING YEAST IN A COOKIE CAKE?!" Maylu yelled.

When they walked out, Miku shut the door and turned to them. "Change of travel plans too, apparently. Rana hacked into the travel plan data when she attempted to fly the plane before. She changed our next destination to New Zack Island. Soooooo any questions about the do's and don't's?"

"Uh, no but I thought that was from Dead or Alive 3 and on" Dex interrupted, scaring both maylu and lan.

"DON'T DO THAT!" The latter yelled. Maylu punched him in his gut, then kicked his nuts when he bent over.

"It was, but like in the series it appeared in, it's not very well known to the outside world. It definitely exists. It's just as real is I am" T said. She looked over the top of the bar counter and frowned. "Miku, I told you not to look in the fridge! It was gonna be so good and you ruined it!"

"Terminal, you know I was on fridge inventory duty for this tour anyways, right? And if it wasn't me it would be someone else" the cyan-haired singer called back.

"And secondly. How do we get this thing onto the island? It can only be accessed by boats and aquatic planes, not luxury jumbo jets!" Lan added.

"Simple. It's modular first of all, and on top of that, we pioneered advanced matter warping technology. And unlike normal teleportation, it doesn't destroy the subject and recreate them somewhere else. It warps them as a whole to a receiver that can be deployed remotely. But if you really want to stay on the plane while It goes back to the mainland to restock and spend the whole time doing heavy lifting, be our guest" T replied.

A siren began to blare while red lights started to flash.

"Oh great, what now?" Maylu asked.

T laughed. "Not much, just an airborne assault on the plane. Miku, get the actual reload units warmed up. I'm gonna have some fun."

Lan, Maylu, and Dex ran up the stairs after her and saw her putting a helmet with a glass visor on it onto her head.

(Cue music: Star Fox SNES- Corneria Orchestral/Electronic- Pontus hultgren)

"Where are you going with that helmet?" Dex asked.

"I'll say this, if you know what's good for you, don't follow" She said while walking towards the door.

Maylu looked at Lan. "She's not going to.…"

He gulped and nodded. "Yep, She is…."

"Everyone hold on to something secure" Yai screamed, Clutching a headrest.

T opened the door and jumped out, her energy wings forming on her back as the did so. The door closed up behind her.

She grabbed onto the wing of the plane and then flipped onto it and formed her buster on her right arm and a sword in her left, then she ran across the wing and jumped onto a missile which was heading towards the side. She used her blade to slice the warhead off and then threw it towards another incoming one. Afterwards, she kicked the still speeding missile itself so it flew behind the plane and hit an army style chopper, blowing it up.

The plane's tail split apart revealing a built in cannon turret while the nose cone split into wedges and retracted into the plane to reveal a laser, at the same time a series of smaller guns emerged from under the side wings and a large cannon extended down from under the plane. Rin appeared on top of the plane along with Megaman and Roll as well as Glide.

"I see you guys made it to the show in time" T called to them. Roll began to fire her arrows at a group of incoming netbreakers which were wearing their normal armor sets while Glide and Megaman formed their respective buster and cannon.

"And since when were we ever late?" Megaman called back to her, jumping up and slicing the capture guns off of a netbreaker who had managed to land on the plane. Glide then shot him in his chest and blew his armor off.

"Will you let me go if I say I'm sorry?" The guy asked. The navis all slowly shook their heads before Rin grabbed him, and threw him into an airship which was attempting to dock with their plane.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad" he said in relief before being sucked into one of the fans keeping the airship up. The turret in the back of the plane rotated towards it and blasted it clean off of the craft, allowing it to fall below the clouds.

T jumped past them and sliced another missile straight down the middle, causing it to split apart and both halves to fly past the plane.

* * *

"Megaman, how's it going up there?" Lan asked into his PET. He, Yai, and Maylu were all standing inside the upper level using their PETs. "Lan, I could use a few Chips right about now" he called back.

Lan pulled out a Fire Tower chip as well as a Cross Gun one but Maylu stopped him. "Lan, those could bring the entire plane down!" She said.

"Well I don't see you out there fighting" Yai replied dryly.

Maylu glared at her. "I may be a navi but that doesn't mean I can survive falling several thousand feet into the middle of the ocean."

"Well Roll, T, Glide, Rin, and Megaman don't seem to be having any trouble" Yai snapped.

Maylu's left eye twitched a few times. "Have you ever wanted to see what the inside of a firing buster looks like, Yai?"

* * *

Back outside, Megaman ran towards a troop of netbreakers. "Lan, I could really use a sword chip" he yelled. A Widesword and a Watersword formed on his right and left arms which he combined into a program advanced. Upon slashing sideways through the air in front of him, a blade of liquid water swept down the top of the plane carrying the platoon with it directly into a blast from the rear cannon turret. "Insert cross-anime reference joke here" he chuckled as they flew off somewhere in the sky and disappeared in a twinkle.

"Stop sucking up" Rin told him, firing a shot into a series of rockets which had been launched from another chopper.

* * *

"Help me out here Miku!" Maylu yelled. She was attempting to shove Yai's head into an in-wall beer holder full of ice.

"No! Help me!" Yai screamed. Miku looked at the two of them, then over at Lan who had his, Maylu's, and Yai's PETs in his left hand and mouth while using his right one to load in chips which he had balanced in a stack on his right foot. He was standing balanced on his left one.

"Do I really need to ask for help too?" He said through his teeth.

* * *

"And I do believe that is all of them…Megaman, how are you doing?" Asked Glide as the last of the netbreaker's aircraft were sent spiraling down.

"I've been worse" the blue bomber coughed from on the left wing. He was smoking a bit and the area around him was covered in charred spots from blaster fire.

(End music)


	26. In Case of a Rouge AI, Use Paradoxes

"Battle mode deactivated. Water landing in five minutes, all Personnel, please secure yourselves and belongings" A computerized voice announced through the speakers when T appeared back inside of the plane.

After changing to day clothes, The group went to the mid level and sat in the secured chairs, buckling in just as PA system came back on.

"Closing engine barriers, lower air cushion active. Splashdown in three, two, one" it said.

The plane seemed to be hopping across the water's surface until it's jet engines rotated to face backwards, slowing the plane to a stop alongside a wooden dock. The side doors opened and everyone got out with their suitcases.

"Finally. The toilets are done, now what do I have to do?" John coughed. He was holding a barf bag in one hand and a cotton swab in the other.

"Wow…T really hates him doesn't she?" Tori whispered.

Yai pulled his head down to her level. "Don't let her hear that or She'll probably cut your lips off and your tongue out" she said.

"Nah, but thanks for the idea though" T said creepily in her ear from behind her.

Lan meanwhile was looking eagerly around. "Oh boy, where are we staying?!" He asked.

"Gemstone Suite. And try not to eye anyone up. Believe me, you don't wanna know what Jack Of All Trades sells. Here's a hint, guns and ninja weapons are only some of the stock possibilities" Macne answered.

Lan backed away when he saw the evil glint in her eye. When Miss Mari led her class away, T walked up beside her.

"Really? You know how that ended last time for you, right? They stuck an inhibitor on you and you were on probation for the next full year and six months" she said.

"I'd love to see them try that a second time" Macne scoffed.

* * *

After everyone had put their stuff away, Maylu walked down to the pool with Lan.

"Maylu, do you really think it was a good idea to leave Dex and T alone together so close to the Casino?" He asked.

She weighed her hands. "It's not like she's going to teach Dex how to hack a slot machine, right?"

Lan chuckled, "I guess not. But seriously, when T is involved with anything remotely fun to her, it can only end so well"

Maylu giggled a bit. "What could possibly go wrong?"

That was the exact moment when they saw a waterspout made entirely of Casino Chips erupt from where they had last seen the two. Dex landed on his back in front of them five seconds later.

"Lan…..never bet everything against T….." He groaned.

Lan gawked. "So you just lost your entire travel budget to her?"

"No….I also lost my college fund, health, life, and disaster insurance, allowance, and my paychecks for my first twelve years of work once I start" he sobbed.

"You stupid Idiot!" Maylu yelled while slapping him across his cheek, "T didn't need an ego trip, let alone all that money to go with it!"

Yai ran up to them, gasping for breath. "Did you hear what Dex just did?! He-"

"WE KNOW" Lan and Maylu said together.

T walked up afterwards and handed Dex a check. "Because I'm not a complete monster, just an asshole" she said.

Wait, your giving me all of my money back?!" He asked.

"Pretty much. In case you didn't know, I have no need for your money because I am completely insured, have an awesome and fun job, and I have nowhere to store what I won" she said.

"Yeah, a job that you almost lost" Megaman laughed. T vanished and appeared inside Lan's PET.

"Because of that comment, I would stay silent from now until this evening if I were you" she whispered before exiting it again.

t turned to face Maylu. "Do you wanna see a sport only real girls play?" She asked to which the girl in question shrugged.

T's clothes were instantly replaced by her swimwear. Afterwards, a small dimensional area appeared over the pool and Miku formed on a floating platform. T jumped into it.

"It's called a butt battle. Try to push your opponent off with just your butt. No hands, backs, heads, feet, legs, or arms allowed" Miku said.

"You know you aren't exactly the team's Heavy, right Miku?" T whispered.

"Exactly. And neither are you" she laughed.

She immediately bumped T off the platform in one swift motion.

"That's just cheep" T said as she sank into the water.

* * *

That night, the island was shaken awake by a giant rumbling. Everyone ran out of their suites and onto the beach.

"What the heck is that?!" One kid asked.

"Hold on, what's that orange light from the mountain?" Another added.

"That's not a mountain, that's a volcano. New Zack island is a volcanic island meaning it is born from undersea eruptions. After the last few freak accidents here, the volcano was augmented with multiple subterranean pressure regulators which release the molten material from the magma chamber inside the volcano into the ocean" said an employee.

"So that means there's a problem with whatever's controlling the regulators. Megaman, Jack in!" Lan said, aiming his PET at a port on the wall nearby. "Gutsman, you too" Dex shouted. T vanished along with Maylu.

* * *

They entered into a server covered in pixelated rock walkways and caves leading through various pools of digital lava.

"This area is looking stable enough so the problem must be deeper. Come on and watch your step" T said. Megaman, Maylu, and Gutsman walked carefully after her through a tunnel which lead to a sort of room with a lava floor a few feet below. A single rugged path led across it to the other side.

Megaman wiped his forehead, "Single file. And be careful about any heavy stepping" he said.

When they were about halfway across, the lava below began to bubble and froth as a swarm of Beetanks and Toastys rose up and began to break the path apart.

"Run and gun!" T yelled, dashing ahead and shooting her buster at the viruses in her way.

They got to the other side which led into another room, this one containing a pool of lava beneath a cyber glass floor and a large red sphere far above it surrounded by several rings of flickering code.

"Welcome to the hot tub kids, now your gonna' burn" said a navi as he descended into the room.

He had a similar body to Torch man, however he had a capture net blaster on his left arm instead of a flamethrower as well as a slimmer build.

"Crap…it's another Navi Hunter!" T muttered.

"Fire tower!" He said as he sent numerous fire pillars towards the heroes. "Water tower" Megaman yelled. The two attacks countered one another and filled the arena in pixels.

T dove to the side while the capture net flew past where she had been standing moments before.

Megaman aimed his buster at the navi Hunter and began to fire. "Now while he's reloading!"

Gutsman smashed his fist into the ground which sent a shockwave towards the Hunter, hitting him along with everyone's buster shots.

"That was a mistake…" The Hunter chuckled darkly while the glass they were on began to break and fall into the lava below.

Maylu, T, and Megaman turned to face Dex's navi. " Gutsman, remind me to hurt you when we get out of this" T said.

"Any last words?" The Hunter asked them.

"Yes actually, everyone cover their ears. What is and is not?" T replied.

The Hunter started to glitch out while pixels fell out of his body.

"NOOOO….NOT PARADOXES!" He wailed as he logged out.

Everyone else looked at T.

"What, it works on sentient AIs, why not hybrid netbreakers?" She asked.

"Right now, we have to clear the server before it clears us" Maylu reminded her.

The floor was becoming even more unstable every second.

T looked up at the server core. "We need to get up there and cool it down fast…and I'm all out of Area Steal chips, what about you Megaman?" He shook his head.

Gutsman looked at them. Then at Maylu. "Does Maylu have Any ideas?"

She put a hand to her chin. "How about we use a combination of chips?" She suggested.

"It could work…shotgun!" T said.

"Watersword" added Megaman.

"Water tower" Maylu finished.

Their attacks each combined and flew at the core. It turned back to a blue color right when the last bit of flooring was about to break.

Back outside, the volcano had stopped rumbling and the ocean around them started to bubble rapidly.

T and Maylu appeared with the class, Megaman and Gutsman having returned to their operators PETs, they looked up to the crater which was no longer glowing orange.

"Well, tomorrow we fly for South America. The jungles sound like an adventure waiting to happen. So who wants to hear a song before we go as a celebration that we all didn't get burned alive?" asked Miku.

The employees of the island all raised their hands.

"OH, INTERN!" T yelled.

Yai put a hand to her mouth. "Here she goes again" she whispered to Maylu.


	27. Evil Coconuts

The following day, the plane took off for the next stop.

"Hey T, where are we going this time!?" Asked Yai.

"Rio Data Janero. We're gonna' see the jungle, baby!" T yelled.

Yai scowled. "Don't call me baby…ever" she said.

A series of explosions sounded below them. She looked out the window and saw a fleet of Freight ships in the water below was being attacked by a group of warships.

"Hey! Those are my daddy's ships!" She yelled. She pulled her PET out. "Glide, contact the lead ship now."

An image of a man in a captain hat appeared on her screen.

"Miss Yai, we seem to be having trouble…" He said.

"I'm flying overhead. Who's attacking you?!" She asked.

Kizuna tapped her shoulder. "Netbreakers. They likely plan to steal your father's company's technology and equipment on the ships" she said.

"Can't you do anything to help them?" Yai asked.

T smiled and nodded. "Ok, who's played Afterburner II?" She asked.

Lan walked over to her. "Uh, I have…but why?"

"Just get ready to fall out of the plane when I give the signal" she answered.

"Sure….WAIT WHAT!?" He yelled as a hatch under them opened and dropped them out of the bottom of the plane. They fell and landed in an invisible craft.

(Cue music: After Burner (After burner II)- GaMetal remix)

"What the heck?!" He asked as a fighter jet appeared around them, T in the pilot seat and him behind her. The plane the rest of the class was on flew off in another direction as the canopy closed over them.

They immediately sped off towards the ships.

"Get ready to fire at anything with a gun on it. Use the control stick in front of you" she said. They did a nose dive towards a battleship. It's cannons rotated to aim straight at them.

"Fire when ready" she yelled. Lan pressed a button on the stick he had in his hand and they heard a whistling noise as a rocket fired off into one of the cannon barrels. The entire turret exploded seconds later and they flew on towards a smaller ship with missile launchers on it.

About twenty rockets shot out of their salvos towards the plane they were in. T pulled up on Her controls and they soared over them, however they redirected to follow the two heroes.

"Lan, I'm about to do something insanely dangerous" she warned.

"If What we're doing is already dangerous, I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT!" He screamed.

"Too bad" she laughed before flying directly towards another Gunship's tower. Right as they were about to run into it, she did a barrel roll barely scraping against the side of it, leaving their pursuers to hit the tower and blow it up.

They flew towards the side of one of Yai's family's ships and a door on the side opened leaving them to fly straight through it.

They emerged out the other side and flew up over another gunship, looping upwards and streaking down towards it. Lan fired another rocket into the rocket salvo on it and they flew through the explosion.

When they emerged, they were heading towards another gun tower. T pressed a button on her controls and a large number of missiles launched from under their plane, outwards and into the ship's main guns as they flew up and over it.

"It looks like that's the last one. Let's go meet up with the rest of the class on the mainland" she said.

"Don't look now but I don't think the netbreakers weren't too happy about what we did to them" he said. About twenty other jets were flying towards them.

"Alright, more target practice" she said. A series of holographic target crosshairs appeared on their canopy over the opposing jets.

"FIRE" lan yelled as a number of rockets flew from under their wings and hit the other planes causing numerous explosions all around them,

"Like shittn' ducks" T chuckled while they flew off towards the land in the distance, the captains of the freighter ships waving after them as they departed.

(End music)

They landed on a runway where they saw the plane they had been in before was unloading.

"Wow, that's an awesome fighter jet" said Dex. His expression changed to shock when the canopy opened and T and Lan climbed out. "Those two got to fly in a military jet?!" He yelled.

Lab gagged a bit. "Oh god….I think I'm gonna hurl" he said as he fell onto the wing of the jet. T helped him up and led him to the rest of the group.

"So did you get rid of the netbreakers?" Yai asked when they got there.

"Does a Virus eat data?" T responded. Yai looked at her in confusion. T sighed, "Yes... The answer is yes." She turned to the plane where John was looking out at them angrily. "Oh, and I almost forgot about you. You can empty and clean out the waste water storage tanks of the plane by hand as well as reload the jet over there with more heavy octane nuclear powered rockets. And if you try to take off in it, the pilot seat and control console will administer a painful, paralysis-inflicting, nearly lethal dose of electricity directly into your body. If you think I'm lying, have fun loosing your motor functions and ability to call for help" she said.

The group waked out of the airport and into the city. They arrived at a marketplace and the first thing they saw was a man selling coconuts. "I've always wanted to drink from a coconut!" Said one girl.

"No you haven't, nor do you" T responded drily.

Dex looked at her weirdly. "Why not?" He asked.

"Because they taste really sour. If you don't believe me, I dare you to eat the entire thing raw" she said.

The entire class save for her bought one each and then opened them. After taking a small bite, their face contorted and they began to scrub their tongues on their shirts, or in napkins they had on them.

"I warned you, now finish eating them. I need this footage for Kizuna, cause I owe her for the time she took the blame after the 'Tournament Takeout' incident" T sighed.

Miss Mari turned to her. "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, my team and I had to monitor a net battle contest a while ago and I got my butt handed to me by a hacker. I spent the remainder of the 24 hour tournament drowning my sorrows in vegetable fried rice with garlic buttered toast. Then at the award ceremony, the unspeakable happened and she managed to cover for me somehow. As for the rest of you, start eating, chop chop."

(One painful hour later…)

"I'll never doubt you again" Sobbed lan. He and the rest of the class were walking out of a public restroom after their stomachs had violently and relentlessly rejected the deceptive staple of the tropics.

"Pineapple would have been a much better choice" added Dex.

(Coconuts in our numerous experiences rarely taste sweet without being processed. So think twice about hoping to get stranded on your own personal tropic island or playing on the show 'Survivor')


	28. Jungle Jeapordy and Street Shenanigans

The class went around the city for a time before T left through the network while they went towards the jungle.

"Wait, wait, wait, why are we heading until the jungle?! Aren't there like tigers or Jaguars or wild pigs or something in there?!" Asked Dex, looking around at the various plants around them.

"Not on the trails, besides, there's a neat restaurant deeper inside" Miss Mari replied. Everyone looked at her with dumbstruck expressions. Somehow, she had changed her attire to an explorer's uniform complete with a pith helmet on her head and a metal canteen at her hip.

"How did you…." Lan gawked, pointing from her, to the city, and back to her.

She laughed. "Don't underestimate a classroom teacher. We're full of surprises."

As they walked through the jungle, they heard a plane overhead and looked up to see a crate drop to the path in front of them. Inside was a set of knee-high boots, a note, some bug spray, insect repellent coils, and a set of water bottles.

Dex took the note out and read it. "Hey, We had the pilot drop some stuff you'll probably need if you plan on going any deeper. Trust us, there's nothing worse than getting knee deep in mud, followed by numerous insect bites resulting in foreign diseases and then getting lost in a wild jungle due to a delirium caused by dehydration. Yours, Macne, Terminal, and Miku."

The group split up the supplies and continued on their way.

Yai looked down at the muddy ground they were walking through currently. "I have got to remember to thank them for these boots, otherwise, my shoes would be ruined."

"And these insect coils really work. Way better than the ones you get at the stores" Dex added while a large flock of colorful birds flew past them, some even landing on the group's shoulders for a short time.

Through a set of brush ahead of them was a clearing where a group of tables were set up under some trees which were growing into a natural roof over the cleared space. A counter was also present, next to which there was a set of grills and a storage hut. A PET terminal was located next to the hut and another was on the grills.

"Welcome to the Treeshroud Terrace, a hidden grill and eatery" said a man from behind the counter.

Lan ran up. "What do you serve here?" He pressed.

The man stood up and looked up at him. He was wearing a metal backpack which struck Lan as odd. "We have a special today. And for you, it's free"

He handed Lan a menu and upon opening it, the words 'Death to all opposition, prepare to die' were written under each entry.

The man laughed evilly as his backpack began to unfold over his person into a suit of the breakdown netbreaker armor. At the same time, a set of dimensional area generators fell out of the trees and trapped the class inside of one.

"Battle chip, Longsword!" He said, plugging a chip into his arm which caused a long blade to form on his right hand. He lunged towards Lan and Megaman who both dove to the side. The netbreaker aimed his capture Ray at Megaman however Roll kicked him in the back, knocking him away.

"Breakdown mode, engage!" He shouted, forming a pair of busters on his arms and firing a stream of bullets at the class.

(Music: charge battle: Pokemon rumble blast)

"DIALUP MODE" shouted another pair of voices as the projectiles seemed to hit the children and create a dust cloud. When it cleared, it revealed T and Maylu, covered in energy domes, guarding using their swords.

"Maylu?!" Dex asked. She nodded, then she and T ran towards the netbreaker and began fighting him with their blades.

"It seems like I'm at a disadvantage here...TAKE THIS!" He shouted. A number of viruses formed around the clearing and began to charge towards the class. "Gutsman/Glide/Iceman, cross fuse now!" Chorused Tori, Yai, and Dex.

They met the virus army and started to take them out while T and Maylu jumped back as the netbreaker use his capture gun. "Maybe a few explosions are in order, battle chips Timebomb, Timebomb, Timebomb, program advanced, Megabomb" he said. After plugging the chips in, a giant explosive formed in the center of the arena.

"Everyone else, Take out the bomb!" T shouted. The rest of the class's standard navis formed and began to unload on it, deleting the attack before it could explode. Maylu jumped over the netbreaker, "Battle chip, slot in, Shotgun" she yelled before firing at him. It didn't do much damage due to his mode change, however it hit the chip slot on his arm, breaking it.

T changed to her hedgehog form. "Spinstrike!" She yelled, hammering into the villain until his armor was sparking and broken. She landed and pointed towards him. The rest of the group's navis took the hint and they all fired on him at once. His armor blew up and sent him flying through the dimensional area and off into the distance as the dome shattered, causing the navis to return into their PETs.

(End music)

"Nice job everyone. You know, I think you all did really well" T congratulated, disappearing afterwards.

A group of people in aprons and chef hats walked out of the storage hut. "Oh thank you all so much! We thought they were going to kill us or something!" The leading one said, "is there anything we can do to thank you?"

Dex looked up in thought. "Well…there is one thing…"

The group spent the remainder of the day eating themselves sick at the Terrace.

* * *

While this had been going on, the Vocaloids were once more setting a stage up in the city. "Ok, let's see if our newer stage setup plan works better than in New York" Miku said cheerfully.

"I'm gonna stop you right there and inform you that Rana and Ryuto are currently making a fort out of the stage platform using a pair of Fire swords to weld the baseplates together, while Azuki just blew a subwoofer up and damaged three cars, five shop windows, four parking meters, a pair of horrendously painted vases, two pedocabs, and a street clown pit fight" Macne said, sitting on top of a storage crate reading a book.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO TO KEEP THINGS IN ORDER?!" Miku yelled as Kizuna fell on top of her from off of some scaffolding.

"Nice job Kizuna! We managed to build the stage itself while you kept Miku pinned down and off our backs for us!" Kaai called from next to a pile of tools.

Miku facepalmed while T patted her back. "Hey, you can at least take pride in the fact that you can harass a team until their temper to work ratio reaches seven hundred to a polar negative…maybe use some of that skill on the Netbreakers, huh?" She said.

"Some day, we'll all be equal, right….?" the pop idol replied tiredly. She logged out of the mini dimensional area they were in for a few seconds and came back with a mug which read, 'sing along to the tune of life' on it, next to a picture of a microphone. She sat next to Macne and put her feet on a Beetank virus which had a pair of Groucho Glasses on and was looking around warily. It also had a cork in it's horn cannon for some reason.

* * *

That night, the majority of the city were at the stage.

Right when the music was about to begin playing, a group of netbreakers in standard armor flew down and landed on it across from Kaai, T, Lily, and Miku.

"A spy came crawling back and told us you and the human navi were in the area. So we decided to bring you all in. I don't think you would resist and risk injuring all these bystanders, would you?" The leader of the group asked Miku.

T let out a sigh. "Well crap. I knew I should have caved in that guy's skull back at the restaurant instead of launching him."

The crowd who had gathered had fallen silent for the time being until someone began to shout. "Net battle! Net battle!" He yelled causing the rest to join in as well.

Miku looked at her friends. "Well who would we be to disappoint them when the opportunity has presented itself?" She asked. The four of them formed their busters on their arms.

The netbreakers plugged a set of chips into their arms causing transparent domes to form over them and deflect the initial shots from the Vocaloids. "Let's see how well you can hold up against this!" Kaai yelled. A pickaxe formed in her arms which she brought down onto their shields, breaking through and impacting the stage near their feet. The resulting shockwave caused them to fall over. As they were getting up, Lily and Miku formed cannon blasters on their right arms which they fired at the netbreakers.

The damage sent them flying into the air however they righted themselves and plugged in more chips. A number of Presses appeared over the Vocaloids and dropped onto them, though they were quickly blown off of them by T who now had a blaster chip active for both her arms.

Lily ran forwards as a Widesword appeared on her left hand, this she used to slice at the crooks, breaking some of their armor off. One of them aimed his buster at her face only to have it blown off of him by Miku.

"Dialup mode!" The four Vocaloids yelled as energy domes covered them. They surrounded the netbreakers and their busters sent many energy tendrils out which connected and exploded the armor sending their opponents flying into a fountain where their sparking gear electrified them. They were pulled out by a few law enforcement officers and dragged away.

Afterwards, the crowd departed from the area. "Well, should we call it a night?" Kaai asked.

T nodded, "As soon as we get somebody to disassemble and pack the stage up again. Of course."

* * *

The next morning, the group boarded the plane again.

"Before you ask, next stop is Eglyph" T said, leaning on a wall and closing her eyes. They snapped open widely in horror when she spotted Rana looking at her from through the cockpit door with a demonic smile on her face.

"EVERYONE HOLD ONTO SOMETHING NOW!" Miku screamed while the entire plane took off at a seventy nine degree incline.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Wailed Kizuna who was now tangled in the cord of her webcam, rolling across the floor.

* * *

(If you didn't get the joke earlier this chapter, the Beetank was actually Mr. Pointy. It had been hiding here and Rana just happened to not notice-)

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU CUTIE!"

(Nope, she knows…oh god does she know...)


	29. The Perilous Pyramid

"So, what are you planing Miku?" Dex asked as the plane was flying over a desert. Rana was now tied to a chair using a combination duct tape, one inch thick chains, heavy duty rope, and steel cables.

"Well the pyramids are currently being modified into network terminals. I feel like we should air-drop T and Maylu in. We'll go and see about any stolen items' whereabouts" she said.

"Oh no, deserts are not a good mix with a heat cycle. We are sitting this one out" T called from in front of the walk in freezer.

"Miku, isn't your time starting soon?" Rin asked, "you're looking a bit red in the face"

"No, I'm gonna be fine" she snapped.

Kizuna held up a holo tablet and then facepalmed. "Well seeing as our only two Humaloids are sitting this one out, and the rest of us cant traverse the real world without help, can we count on your friend circle, Lan?"

"Uh, it's not every day that you guys-" he tried, stopping when he saw every Vocaloid on the plane save for Ryuto was looking at him angrily, "girls...entrust a mission to us" he said.

"So we're going inside a pyramid?!" Asked Yai.

Dex scratched his head. "Lan, that sounds kinda illegal..."

"Nope, not when you have industry rights to the great pyramids, their renovations, and complete ownership of said monuments" Rana laughed, using her foot to toss a set of keys to Lan as well as three key cars lanyards.

Macne leaned towards Lily. "Is she usually this hyper?"

"Nah, she just raided Terminal's Candy Stash" the latter answered.

"I'll just assume that the less I ask about that the better off I am" sighed Macne.

* * *

(No, not actual candy, it's a folder where we store funny memes, GIFs, Pictures, videos, comic dubs, and other crap we find online)

* * *

"Well you'd best get your parachute packs' ripcords in hand" a flight attendant said to Lan, Yai, and Dex a few minutes later.

Dex looked skeptical. "Are you going to push us out?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No but the floor beneath you will open up in about .5 seconds" she said as a hatch the three were standing on clicked open.

They felt their stomachs dropping as they fell through the bottom of the craft and into the sky above the desert.

"I'm really starting to have second thoughts about asking my dad to partner with Yamaha!" Yai screamed.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll get bugs in it!" Dex yelled.

The ground was fast approaching so they pulled the cords on their packs, allowing them to deploy the parachutes inside so they could glide down to the entrance to the biggest pyramid.

Dex looked up at the structure and laughed. "This thing is what they plan to use to house a network terminal?"

Lan shrugged and grabbed his key. "I'll give them this, they know how to keep things subtle." He put it into a slot on a metal bulkhead door in the side which slid open with surprising ease for an age old pyramid.

Once they walked inside, they saw the pyramid was like most depictions of pyramids would suggest. Sandstone brick tunnels lined with hieroglyphics. However they could hear electronic whirring from nearby getting louder as they made their way deeper. At the end of the tunnel they entered into a room full of mainframe computers, wires, screens, control panels, and various machinery.

"Wow, this place looks like the inside of Sci Labs" Dex said while looking around.

Yai touched a screen, however this caused a siren to go off all around them.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Eviction program executing in fifteen seconds" the computer said.

The floor began to move out from under them revealing a room below with a large Ring-shaped grated catwalk suspended above in the middle.

Yai gasped when she spotted the sandworm viruses in the sea of quicksand underneath. "Guys we need to land on there or those worms are going to swallow us!"

As soon as they landed on the ring shaped catwalk, the pyramid began to rumble.

"Three…two…one…Executing program" came an announcement.

A huge hand came up and gripped the ring as a giant security Navi with a pair of alarm lights in a row down it's back as well as a stone brick texture over it's body and a pair of unlit glass eyes on an emotionless face rose up from inside the catwalk.

Lan's PET beeped and he took it out. T's image appeared over the screen.

"Hey how's it going? Actually, seeing as you activated the GAPE protocol, it probably isn't very well."

"What is GAPE?" Yai asked.

"G.A.P.E. Giga Automated Pyramid Exterminator. It's a giant security navi designed in the image of an ancient sentinel which was added with the purpose to protect the mainframes from intruders. It only activates if you haven't used a keycard before attempting to use the touch pad. The only way out is to beat it. But it's simple. You just have to net battle it. Ever played SA2? It's pretty much the Egg Golem boss in the dark story. Attack the body until you get to its data cores, then start blasting them. If you need help, I'll send you virtual chips directly into your PETs" she explained.

The GAPE turned its head and looked Down at them, it's eyes flickering blue before continuously glowing.

(Music: Masters Of the Desert [Egg Golem]-Sonic Adventure 2)

Megaman, Gutsman, and Glide formed in the catwalk.

"Megaman, Crossfusion Engage!" Lan said, plugging in his Syncro chip.

"Glide/Gutsman Crossfuse!" Added Yai and Dex sequentially.

The GAPE changed it's left hand into a buster and shot it at the three heroes who jumped away and landed on either side, then Yai and Lan shot at it.

It changed its same hand into a Sword and raised it up before sweeping it across the catwalk. Yai and Lan jumped over it but it Hit Dex and sent him flying into the air.

"Attack the head, Dex" T's voice said in his ear.

"Gutstomp, Thanks T!" He shouted, his fist growing before he brought it down onto the GAPE's head.

"System functions at Eighty percent. Combat mode Level 2 engaged" it said while forming a set of three Time Bombs in the air and dropping them onto the Catwalk.

"Attack the bombs before they detonate" megaman called.

"It's too late guys, use area steal instead" T interrupted.

Right as the bombs exploded, they warped a safe distance away.

"Attack the body, focus on the belly" She added.

"Mega buster, Charged Shot!" Lan said.

"Glide Cannon, Fire!" Added Yai.

They shot at the GAPE right above its waist.

"Critical damage inflicted, Systems at Fifty percent. Combat level 3 Engaged" it said.

It formed a blaster on both arms and raised them over the walkway before beginning to spin while firing a barrage at the path. Lan's team ran in the same direction until it stopped and formed four pickaxes which it used to break down some of the Catwalk so it took four of the pieces and only four of the same size were left standing.

"This isn't good, you better finish it off before it deletes you" T warned.

"Commencing special attack in six seconds" the computer said.

Yai looked around quickly. "Special attack, what does that mean?!"

"It uses pre loaded battle chips to fight, and it took out parts of the path in a certain shape…EVERYONE JUMP NOW" Lan shouted.

The GAPE formed a Crossgun on its arm and then warped out from the middle of the catwalk before It fired, right as they jumped into the air.

The blast hit the catwalk shaking it greatly however it stated standing and when they landed, they blasted it one last time, logging it out.

(End music)

Miku's image formed over the middle of the ring as the catwalk's missing segments reformed in place. "Ok, I got a door open out of that room, the guys you need to fight are in the next one, so nice job. You know you could make great company agents when you get older" she said while their crossfusions wore off.

* * *

Lan led his friends out and they ended up in a treasure room.

"Well Nikki, it's great to be back here. This place held what we needed to revive the island" said an African American man in an explorer uniform to a lady in a similar one.

"Defiantly is Zack, now that the skeleton horde is all gone" added the so called Niki.

"Hey, you can't be here, this place is off limits!" Yai called to them.

"Huh, three kids? We were here first so take your little exploration scavenger hunt elsewhere. Niki and I found this place a while ago so it's ours" the man, Zack, said to her.

"Actually you would be wrong about that. This property belongs to Yamaha and they plan to use it for a network terminal. I don't think you want to take us on, do you?" Asked Dex.

Zack laughed. "You kids want to take on a millionaire boxer and martial artist? Since I don't want to get arrested for punching toddlers, I'll challenge you to a net battle instead."

"Bring it on!" Shouted Lan.

"Diamond man! Jack in" Niki shouted holding up a PET.

"King man, Jack in!" Added Zack.

"Megaman/Glide/Gutsman Jack in, Power up!" The heroes added. Their navis all appeared on a screen on the wall.

(Cue music: Julien-K – This Machine – instrumental)

King man looked like a cartoon bowling pin from a bowling alley's screen transitions, but had punching gloves on his arms.

Diamond man on the other hand had a giant Table cut diamond for his body with arms and legs like he was wearing a Tuxedo.

"Alright, Megman! Use your mega buster!" Shouted Lan. His navi shot several blasts towards King man sending him stumbling backwards.

"Battle chip, slot in, King Pin" said Zack. A set of bowling pins formed around Megaman and Glide before a giant bowling ball came crashing down onto them, disappearing afterwords.

"Gutsman, Gutshammer!" Dex yelled. Gutsman's fists turned into a hammer and he smashed the ground sending a shockwave into King man.

"Glide, Hero Sword!" Yai added plugging in her chip.

Glide ran toward Zack's navi and was about to cut him but his sword hit Diamond Man's chest as he had blocked the blade and did next to no damage at all.

"Diamond Man, use your Shatter blast" Niki said confidently. Her navi formed a ball of light over its head which descended into its body and sent out crystalline spears in all directions apart from into King man.

"King man, try out your Roulette rollout" Zack laughed. King man raised his glove over his head and a roulette wheel formed above him. "The damage this one deals is the same as the number that comes up!" He said.

The ball landed on a nineteen and then launched out of the wheel landing next to Megaman and exploding.

"Get out of there Megaman!" Lan called. Megaman jumped out of the recurring explosions and landed behind Diamond man. "Cannon, Slot in! GO MEGAMAN!"

Megaman formed the gun on his right arm and fired it directly into Diamond Man's chest.

"Hey, that one actually hurt! Diamond Crush!" Yelled Diamond man. He jumped over Megaman in an attempt to flatten him.

"Area Steal!" Said Lan. Megaman sped away just as diamond man came crashing down. Multiple cracks formed across his body.

Megaman landed next to Glide who was going toe to toe against King Man with his Sword.

"That's it, Thunderball! Yelled Zack. King man formed a metal bowling ball in his hand which Began to crackle with electricity. He threw it at Glide and Megaman, however Megaman grabbed him and used the remaining power of the area steal to get away, leaving the ball of lightening to impact Diamond man.

It blew diamond man apart so that chunks of him hit and took out King man and left him without most of his body.

"King man and and Diamond man, Logging Out" the server reported as the two navis were replaced by logout symbols.

"Nuts, you brats won this round but when we cross paths again, we'll be on top!" Zack said as he and Niki ran out of the pyramid.

"Hey T, We beat the Intruders, now how do we get out of here?" Yai asked into her PET.

(End music)

* * *

(The reason King man looks like a bunch of bowling pins despite there being other bowling style navis out there and Zack's appearance and career having nothing to do with said sport is because his name is a pun on the term 'King Pin' which almost perfectly describes Zack from the _Dead or Alive_ series)


	30. Chaos in the Sand

After the plane had departed from the pyramids, it flew to Cario's International airport and let the rest of the class off.

"So what are we seeing here? Asked Tori. He was walking next to Miss Mari as they went through the streets.

"I'm feeling better for the time being, so I'll answer that. First I need to go to Cario Citadel to check on how my team is doing in finding clues on the netbreakers and you need to get signed into a hotel. I got you reservations at Four Seasons Hotel in Garden City. After you're signed in meet me over at the Citadel" T replied. She was now wearing a sun hat on her head and a set of beach clothes consisting of a sun dress and sandals.

"So you aren't burning up anymore?" A kid asked her.

T shook her head. "Not too much but I'm still hotter than I would normally be. At least as long as the medicine I took is in effect. Maylu can stay with you. I'll handle this myself" She said before bolting down the street at a high speed.

"So that's why they call her Terminal Velocity…" another kid mused as he looked at the trail of dust settling back down.

* * *

T ran out of the city and towards an oasis, looping around it before darting towards a less populated area and speeding between the sandstone houses until she saw a group of airborne netbreakers with much larger jet packs than normal were coming up behind her. She dodged her capture guns and they flew along side her as she ran out into the sand again.

"Hey Navi girl, think you can take both of us and the heat of the desert? Sorry but we can't let you get to the Citidal, Area chip downloaded, mini-arena" laughed one of them as he plugged a chip into his arm and a transparent dome formed over them.

"I guess you guys are progressing in your Dimensional area tech, but it still won't help you!" T said.

She formed her buster on her right arm and ran ahead, turned and shot one of them so that he fell onto the ground, rolling until he stopped with broken armor Trailing behind him.

"Cybersword, Electrosword, program advanced!" Said the remaining one. They went through another oasis and T ran up and jumped off a rock as another flew in to take his partner's place. He shot his buster at her from behind at the moment she jumped, while the other charged her but she sailed over both attacks so that the blaster shot knocked the capture guns off of the first one while he took out his new partner. T then formed two electroswords, one on either arm before slicing straight down through them shorting their armor out.

T laughed and waved as she landed and took off running again while the dome over the them vanished.

"Dude, not cool" said the first one who was halfway stuck in a rock.. "You clearly needed backup" said the second from in the water where his armor was heavily sparking.

"Uh oh…" they gasped as a fountain of water from under the oasis blew them into the sky where their armor exploded sending them off into the distance.

* * *

SeeU let loose a sigh. "T should be here by now, she's our fastest member and she almost never misses any action" She was with Miku, Kizuna, Lily, and Macne in a network space that looked like a lost desert city.

T's Image formed next to them. "You got that right. Sorry but I had to get rid of some netbreakers on the way here. I'm at the citadel now"

Miku smiled. "Did you at least find anything out from them?"

"Well the said they couldn't let me get here… Since I don't know the reason, I think it's better to find out sooner than later. So I'm gonna do a little archaeological digging on my end. I'll tell you what I find" T said as her image disappeared.

Miss Mari and her class walked up behind Her while she was preoccupied. "Hey T. What's up?" Tori asked.

She jumped, spun around and almost punched him, then wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Dude, never sneak up and startle me like that or I cannot be held responsible for the results."

"Say, where are Lan, Dex, and Yai?" Miss Mari asked her.

She stopped breathing heavily and regained her composure. "Still at the pyramid, but they should be fine. The GAPE is shut down for the next twelve hours and at most the only danger they have to run into is a few spiders and grave robbers they have to net battle."

"Are you sure the grave robbers aren't carrying any weapons?!" A girl asked.

"The security system may not be fully functional yet but they can detect weapons ranging from angry midgets to 3-D printed guns and there aren't any in the vicinity. Besides I packed warp units into their backpacks so I can call them back here once they get rid of the intruders. Now come on And help me look for anyone suspicious around here. I swear the netbreakers have a base or weapon hidden here but I haven't found anything yet" T answered. Her gauntlet beeped and she pressed a button on it so that a holo image of Dex, Yai, and Lan appeared over it.

"Hey T, we got rid of the Robbers, they were some rich guy and his girlfriend but now how do we get out of here?" Yai asked tiredly.

T chuckled. "Look in your packs and you'll find a small black and white device with a red button on it. Push the button"

Their image faded out and about thirty seconds later the three of them had appeared in front of the class.

Lan looked around briefly at the sudden scenery change "Woah, so that's what the warping tech you mentioned before can do. Neat!"

Dex on the other hand was clearly tired of standing. "Hey got anything we can sit on, I'm pooped"

T shrugged. "Find a bench or something, just don't sit on the monumen- WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" She yelled when she saw Dex had sat on a stone block nearby.

It slid into the ground however, and the brick circle they were on rumbled out from under them allowing the entire class to drop into a pit before it covered it back up like nothing had been there.

* * *

Everyone landed on the bottom and slowly got up and looked around. "Well, I think I know where we are so everyone hide your PETs. This is a netbreaker base" T sighed.

"This is? So how can you tell?" Yai asked.

"Well, if you all look about say, one hundred fifty degrees to your right and go through the door, you'll see why" T answered.

She led them through it and they emerged into a room filled with glass tubes containing net navis. Many of them being a darker color and had claws, blades, spikes, or other features on them that screamed Evil.

"This is the place that they corrupt or store net navis. Trust me, it gets far worse than this. We need to find their main control room and shut this place down before they figure out we're here. Nobody sneeze, nobody cough, nobody make any noises. They have cameras everywhere" she whispered.

The group crept along between the rows of glass tubes until they heard voices. "Hey, I can't believe those damn Vocaloids Made it all the way out here, this base was supposed to be top secret yet someone had to let it slip to the Human Navi we were chasing earlier" said one of them.

T put her fingers on her temples. "Great. It's the goons I fought on my way to the Citadel. Does anyone have a coffee straw?" she whispered. One kid handed her one from his pocket which she took. She motioned for the group to stay hidden as she tapped a button on her gauntlet which caused it to open to reveal two small needles that she took out and brought to the edge of the corner. Then she put the needles into the straw before sticking it into her mouth. She aimed it at the two netbreakers from before and then a soft popping was heard as they collapsed on the ground like rag dolls.

She motioned for the others to follow her past them and then took them to a storage closet nearby. "Stay in here, better for me to get caught than for them to get us all and torture you for information. Dex, maybe next time you'll listen before taking a seat on any ordinary thing you see lying around" she whispered as she ran off down a hallway.

Miss Mari took her class into the closet and began to take a heat count. "Wait, where is lan and maylu…oh no…" She said when she realized the two were missing.

T snuck towards a mainframe computer terminal, sliding between two storage shelves as a security scanner passed her. She wiped her forehead until she heard a siren going off and stuck her head out to see the scanner had caught Lan trying to take a powerful battle chip from one of the shelfs. Maylu having hidden in a crevice across from him.

"Damnit Lan! Now you've done it!" T groaned as she grabbed his arm and ran off after Maylu.

They dashed down a few halls until they got to a locker room. "Ok, put these on and do what I do. Lucky you, you get to wear netbreaker armor. Don't get used to it though, because we need to shut the mainframe down, get the class and get out" T scoffed angrily as she opened a few of them to reveal standard netbreaker power armor suits.

Once they had managed to get them on, She took them back towards the mainframe however they were stopped by a few maintenance workers. "Hey, what are you two doing here!?" One asked.

T started to sweat. "Uh, we were about to take a net navi to the corruption machine"

"Hey…wait a minute, this base only stores them. That means you're the-" he began until she karate chopped him in his neck.

"Let's go.. Once he wakes up, These guys will be all over us" she said.

After getting back to the mainframe, She plugged a chip into it which caused it to start sparking. They took off their armor and started running.

"Ok, five minutes until this thing goes critical and blows up. Don't worry the Citadel will be fine but if we aren't out of her by then, you can be sure that we won't see daylight again" she said. They found the class was gone when they got back to the storage closet but heard screaming from down a hall.

They ran into a room to see them tied to a conveyer heading towards a set of metal crushers.

Maylu screamed. "T, DO SOMETHING!"

T tapped something on her ear. "Miku, I need some help here, can you halt all network activity?" She asked as she ran towards a control port. She vanished into it and the machinery began to shut down. The class was right under the crusher which was about to lower before it stopped five inches away from them.

T reappeared and untied them. "Come on, we gotta scram before the mainframe blows up" she grumbled.

"BLOWS UP?!" Miss Mari yelled in horror as a powerful rumbling shook the floors and walls at that moment.

"That…well there it goes… so run for the sake of not getting the Grimm reaper's autograph on this trip" Maylu said, looking at her watch. The class ran towards the stairs but they crumbled when they got there.

"What now?!" Dex sobbed.

They looked to the left and saw an elevator was open and calming music was playing in it.

As they rode it up. They looked at one another while the car was shaking and the ceiling tiles were falling to the floor. Lan just stared at Yai who was sipping strawberry milk from a crystalline wine glass. "What? I'm trying to calm down" she said.

They made it to the surface and tumbled out of the elevator just as the shaft crumbled into the desert sand and was filled in, leaving nothing but a small dip in the ground front of them.

"Now you see why I don't like getting others involved in my personal affairs, right?" T asked.

* * *

(Sorry about the rushed chapter. The writing team is down to just me for now, Operator 1, so I'm trying to pick up the slack that my dingus teammates are creating. And now they are probably going to do something nasty to my Cloud storage or something else...)


	31. A Cryptic Warning

By the time they got to the hotel, it was nightfall.

"I am taking a long cold shower after today" T said angrily.

"Someone's pissed" Megaman said from Lan's PET.

"Jack out, bud, I just saved an entire class from a metal crusher and an explosion, freed at least half a hundred navis, narrowly avoided getting caught again, fought flying netbreakers in the middle of the desert, and anything else I'm forgetting. If ANYONE turns on the television and buys a game or movie, I will have no problems with cutting people very slowly" she snapped.

"We feel you" Dex sighed, kicking his shoes off and sitting on a couch.

"You know you could have told us that there was a giant security navi in the pyramid" Yai said.

T made a snobby face. "You know you could try inputting authentication codes before attempting to access a company mainframe" she proceeded to grab two bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the sink and take them into the bathroom.

Glide appeared on Yai's PET screen. "Miss Yai, when she comes out, try not to do anything too rash" He begged as She was sharpening a plastic knife.

When T finally did come out, she yawned while at the same time grabbing Yai's minisword and snapping it in half as she walked past, handing it back to her afterwards.

"Stupid Vocaloid navi…." Yai muttered, walking into the bathroom.

T walked towards the room's PC and vanished into a port on it. "Where does she even go at night?" Dex asked Maylu.

"I think she said that she just floats around in a protected server or something when she isn't in her NetCity home…I'm not entirely sure though" She replied.

"What do you do?" Lan asked.

"I don't really spend a lot of time in the network, Lan" she informed him.

The computer suddenly blinked on and Kizuna could be seen in one corner of the screen while a first person shooter game was playing in the inset in a weird window full of different options on the sides. A counter was running in the corner of the window.

Dex sighed and pressed the close button on the window. Kizuna appeared on the desktop and began to yell at him afterwards.

"Damnit Fat boy, I was trying to record a video for my channel and you ruined it. I was about to get an achievement too you asshole, so now when we get back on the plane you are going to spend the entire time recording footage for me to use in place of that, and if you don't like getting no credit for it, I can always wake up Terminal and tell her to kick your ass you ignorant selfish fat bastard, I swear if I get my hands on you I'll-" she ranted, not even registering that Dex had gone fully numb in the chair from the onslaught.

"Maylu do something before she makes Dex malfunction" Lan pleaded.

She shrugged. "Well he shouldn't have shut the window then."

T appeared in the background crying. "I'm a prisoner in the hotel room I rented" she sobbed.

Miku then formed on the screen and pushed Kizina out of the way. "Hey, did I tell you there's a pool open all night downstairs?!" She asked Before Macne knocked them both down with a mallet.

"WILL EVERYNAVI JUST SHUT THE (Mega Man PC 1990) UP?!" She yelled. She had a vein throbbing in her forehead and her face was bright red.

* * *

That night, Lan was sleeping on the couch as a strange figure appeared in the room. It had the same shape as T's hedgehog form and it walked towards him, then covered his face with a rag. He woke up briefly but then passed out again.

He snapped awake on a bench behind the hotel. "Hello Lan Hikari. How Goes the Net battling?" A voice asked him. He spun around to see T in her hedgehog guise leaning against a tree and reading a book.

"What the heck T? Did you just drug me?!" He asked.

"Chill. I'm not your Terminal. She's right in there, see?" T asked pointing to a window where lan could see another Terminal, this one in her human form, was washing her face in a sink in their hotel room.

"So…what are you then?" He asked slowly.

"I'm just as much her as she is me. I'm her from another dimension. I came to warn you. If you don't become a net navi within x amount of time, you'll loose Maylu and everything else" she said.

"And what's to make me believe you are from another dimension?" Lan asked her. T sighed and pulled a Pokeball out from a portal she opened, then tossed it into the ground where it let out a Pikachu. "So that's a real Pokemon!?" He asked.

She nodded and Dropped both back into another portal. "Here's the deal. Net navis like Maylu, Megaman, or this universe's version of me can potentially live forever as long as they have someone to maintain them and they don't take too much damage, right?" She asked to which he nodded slowly.

"You on the other hand are a human. Human's are weak and you only need to fall off a cliff, get a big enough cut, or even just fall into the Nile over there in the wrong place before you kick the bucket. And then there's no getting your body back like Megaman did. It only takes once, Lan...and you'll lose your future, your friends, your family, and everything else. Now that Maylu is a navi, she can't exactly go to heaven like you will...and yes I am confirming there is one." He opened his mouth but she continued on.

"You'll never see her again if you screw up or take too long. After all, if the netbreakers do win, it would be nice for you and her to be on their side together than for you to see her destroy your world and you without any hopes of seeing what comes Afterwards. Think about that. And for your and her sake, I hope you make the right decision when the time comes. This is possibly the last time you'll see me as well. So if you have any questions, ask now" she said. "There will be an attack on the netbreaker home base very very soon which will eventually be followed by a counter strike from them either of which Maylu will not come back from, nor will T. You can only prevent the worst from happening with the powers which being a humaloid will grant you. That is all I'll say."

"Who are you exactly?" He asked her.

"The ruler of the entire multiverse. I've seen many of you come and make their way to where you are now in alternate universes to this one. But none of them make the right choice and loose it all. So please, if not for yourself, do it for Megaman and Maylu. I'll leave you with that. Good bye Lan Hikari. And remember, it takes only once to loose everything" she replied as she walked through a portal she opened. It immediately shut behind her before he could get a second look.

"Hey, what are you doing out there Lan?! Are you trying to get bitten by a Rattlesnake?!" Called T from their window. He looked looked down and saw a snake was behind him.

He began to run around the clearing with it chasing him. It even followed him up into a tree and across a fence.

"Ok, ok, while that was amusing, stop running and take the clip off your back, dude!" She called after about twelve minutes.

"Clip?!" He yelled when he saw there was a clamp on the back of his pants leg connected to a short string which tethered the plastic snake to him.

"Hey, I saw you talking to my alternate dimensional self. Neat how things happen huh?" She asked when he got to the room.

"How did you know about her?!" He asked.

"Lan, I'm a Vocaloid navi who works for the Japanese governing body and a multipurpose tech and music company. I've signed antimatter soul contracts with nine-faced aliens from Planet 57 in the negative universe of Domino's Pizza-flavored Chinese party house's carpet-based remote control vegetable garden for all you know. Not that I'll be telling you for sure anytime soon" she laughed, "look, all I'm saying is I have confidential information and plenty of weird encounters under my belt."

She walked away but he followed her down to the breakfast Buffet as it was now about 4 o'clock in the morning "Hey T, tell me something, what's it like to be a Vocaloid navi?" He asked while they were eating.

"Hmm, really fun and at the same time dangerous. I've never been corrupted, gone out of control, or gotten reprogrammed myself but I've seen it happen to other navis. And besides, as long as I'm blasting viruses or netbreakers, running through the boundless network, or enjoying flying through data streams, it's a really great time" she said in between mouthfuls.

"And what about evil net navis?" He asked.

"Lots of questions lately, huh? Well I like to think that there are no truly evil navis out there. It's just about opinion, opposition, circumstances, or the opperator. And if they do turn out to be heartless killing machines of human fabrication, ha ha ha, nobody escapes my arsenal, bud" she said happily at first before becoming serious at the very end while holding up her personal chips.

"Hey Lan, hey T, whatcha talking about" Maylu asked when she sat down with them.

"Lan was asking about evil navis. And I ended up showing off my personal battle chips. Why don't you show him yours?" T asked her.

Maylu giggled and held up a few chips. "Mayl-out?! Heart Strike?! Spring wind?! You mean you both have your own chips too?!" He gawked.

"Yeah, Mayl-out is an auto escape, heart strike sends a wave or cyber hearts which differs based on my relations with the opponent or my battle partners, and spring wind is a recovery chip. I got others too. Why?" Maylu asked.

Lan looked at T. "Sis, is my face contorting into a Dyson sphere yet?" He asked.

"How would you even know what a Dyson sphere is?!" She asked incredulously.

"My dad said something about the space age in two hundred years possibly being powered by one" he said.

"Oh snap, I got a song to sing on the radio in like five minutes" T gasped, turning into pixels and being pulled into a port on the wall next to the table.

* * *

(Were we hinting at a third installment in this series when we talked about a counter strike from the netbreakers? Well we weren't not Implying that there wasn't while not saying there wasn't not one either…..)


	32. Why Would Someone Need That Much Bread!

T reappeared in a network mainframe in Vocaloid form which was full of different navis in front of stand up microphones. She walked up to one which Miku and Rana were at.

"Hey T, cutting it a little close aren't you?" Miku laughed.

T made a peace sign. "I've been later then this you know"

They heard screaming and saw a few standard tier netbreaker navis were raiding the server.

Rana squealed in anticipation about the inevitable battle.

"Great, it looks like we're battling freestyle today" Miku whispered to T in mock disappointment as music began to play.

* * *

(Cue music- Walk like an Egyptian- the bangles)

All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino

(T fired at some netbreaker navis making them do so.)

All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette

(Miku summons a crocodile virus to rip through another one)

Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian

Blond waitresses take their trays  
They spin around and they cross the floor  
They've got the moves (oh whey oh)  
You drop your drink and they give you more

(T sending a water tower into some virusses)

All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian

All the kids in the marketplace say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian

(T, Miku, and some netbreakers walking in an Egyptian conga line until they see one another then blast each other)

Slide your feet up the street bend your back  
Shift your arm then you pull it back  
Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac

(Rana strikes one then sends a group of netbreaker navis flying out of the server.)

If you want to find all the cops  
They're hanging out in the donut shop  
They sing and dance (oh whey oh)  
Spin the clubs cruise down the block

(T running on a giant record player sending virusses flying off)

All the Japanese with their yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)  
They walk the line like Egyptian

All the cops in the donut shop say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian

(A giant explosion logs out the remaining invaders)

* * *

T , Miku, and Rana high fived one another and T logged out.

She reappeared next to the class in the lobby of the hotel as they were checking out. "Now that was how you start a morning off" she said happily.

Yai looked at her, "How" she asked.

T smiled. "Breakfast, then a net battle."

Once they were in the air again, T held up a holo tablet. "Ok, so we should be going to Paris, France next. Site of the Eiffel Tower, network museum, and one of the world's biggest breweries" she said. Miss Mari tapped her shoulder.

"How are we here already?" She asked, pointing at the Eiffel Tower in the distance

"This plane uses a special superfuel to traverse long distances like open ocean flights and seeing as we had to skip A part of South America and another part in Africa and several other places, we had extra. In fact, we'll be back to Japan in a few days tops!" T said.

* * *

After arriving into the city, Lan ran over to a bread shop where a man was outside advertising. "Get your bread here! Special chance to win a year's supply of French bread! All net battlers welcome" he shouted.

T was quick to follow Lan over. "Lan, I've seen scams like this before, they promised something awesome for free like an online multiplayer PC game or a sweet grab-bag but then it's just a ploy to get your email or something, then they sell it to marrketing people...and these bastards are relentless. you block one, then another takes the place of the last bot" she warned.

"Terminal, relax, it's a bread shop, not Ms. Millions" called Megaman.

"Fine, I do like French breads, I'm in. But if we end up being here all day battling, you're buying me a new chip" she said.

"Wonderful, you both will battle against stronger and stronger navis until you either loose or quit or we run out of opponents" the advertiser said. He stood aside and revealed two access ports.

"Jack in Megaman!/Terminal Velocity! Power up!" They said. Lan aimed his PET at the port while T was pulled into it.

The two logged into an arena where a navi looking like A birdman was waiting. "Hey, it's about time some challengers came by. I was getting bored" it said.

"Your feathers look soft, how about I pluck you?" T asked it. She and Megaman formed their busters and started to fire at it until it jumped into the air over them.

"Sky slam!" It shouted as it spread its wings and tried to belly flop onto them. T jumped backwards while Megaman rolled to the side. "Let's amp this up!" T shouted. Her buster started to send out the energy tendrils into the bird navi causing him to fall to his knees.

"Alright Megaman, Finish him off" she said once her buster stopped. An Electrosword formed on megaman's arm and he ran and slashed the birdman logging him out.


	33. Returning Home

"So this is the place where the grapes are pressed for the juice" a tour guide said while he led the class past a giant metal vat.

Tori looked at it in interest. "That thing is huge, how much does it hold?"

"Several hundred thousand gallons. Hey, aren't you Tori Froid?" The tour guide asked him.

He nodded, "How'd you know?"

"The pipe system and control network here uses the same basic design as the Waterworks in Dentech city. Your father is often contacted when we have a malfunction here. He says a lot of good things about you" replied the guide.

* * *

"Chip in, Chaos Control" T yelled. The arena changed to a photonegative color and everything apart from her and Megaman slowed to almost a stop.

"Nice one, Terminal" said Lan. She and Megaman formed Cannons on their right arms and fired at a navi who looked like Cinderblock from Teen Titans.

The arena changed back to normal and the new navi fell over backwards before literally exploding.

Megaman and T high-fived. "Alright, that's ten down, what time in the real world is it?"

"It's noon, why?" Lan answered.

T tapped her gauntlet and it blinked several times. "I just sent a message to Miku that I won't be at the concert tonight most likely. And did I see you admiring Aki, Megaman?" she replied.

Megaman quickly shook his head. "Uh, n-no!" He protested.

T poked him in the chest. "We'll talk about this later with Roll. But just so you know, now that you are aligned with my team and I, you probably shouldn't go saying just anything to or about other singers. The music industry is like a bunch of mob families minus all the crime. They have different alliances and rivals. Aki doesn't like us very much as of lately so do go trying anything with her or she will probably delete you" she added.

* * *

"Here is the network museum. If T was here she could be a great guide but unfortunately, she is busy trying to win a year's supply of French bread" Miss Mari said.

One kid was reading a chart on a wall. "So this is what the maximum power difference in busters looks looks like? That one is a Standard navi at 1 damage. Then a custom navi is from 2 to 4. Security navis have five to six damage. Administrative navis have 7 to 8. And wow…Vocaloid and other high tier navis apparently do nine to ten damage at full power. So Maylu and T are really that strong huh?"

"Yep, we are" Maylu told him. He looked around for where her voice came from as she had stayed on the plane again. "Hey, I'm in here" she called. He turned towards a Monitor showing some information and saw her sitting on one of the words waving at him.

Dex laughed. "You really get around don't you?"

She nodded and appeared in the room with them."Yep. Do you know where Lan is?" She asked.

Dex thought for a moment. "He was battling with T by a bread shop down the street" he said.

* * *

"And that makes fifty. I'm getting tired, what about you?" Megaman asked.

"Definitely. I am beat" T sighed. She fell over on her back panting.

"Congratulations. You win a free year supply of bread. Where should we send it? You don't look like you are from around here" the shop owner asked.

"Japan. Send them to Yamaha's post box under the name Terminal Velocity" T said, upon exiting the system.

"T, where have you been, there is a battle at the coliseum!" Miku said from her gauntlet.

"Ah CRAP!" she yelled, bolting down the street.

When she got there, her team was facing off against a bunch of netbreakers. She ran through the dimensional area wall and into the fight.

* * *

Back with Lan, Maylu had caught up to him and was chewing him out for spending a whole day trying to win bread.

"Lan, why did you spend the entire day doing this?!" She yelled.

"Maylu, I can explain-"

"Explain what?! That your unrelenting hunger for every crumb on the face of the earth has caused you to abandon all logic and reasoning in a vain attempt to feed the endless void of a black hole you call your stomach so that it only possibly may not end up encompassing the whole of the universe into itself to digest it and sap the nourishment it requires and demands to feel the satisfactory feeling of joy and fullness for the entirety of one minute before it starts to devour the remainder of infinity?" She asked.

"Number one, Wow that was dark. And number two, I'm not that hungry" he said.

"Wow, Maylu really let him have it that time didn't she?" Roll sighed.

"Defiantly, do you think T won her battle?" Megaman asked.

Roll just shrugged.

"Why won't this thing die already?" T yelled as she fired her buster at a Met. It poked it's head out and stuck out its tongue at her before covering itself back up.

"Terminal, forget the viruses! There are netbreakers dive bombing me over here" Macne shouted.

"Hold on" T answered.

(Music: Charge Battle- Pokemon rumble blast)

A dome of pink and white energy covered her as she ran towards the netbreakers attacking her friend and formed a longsword on her arm, jumping up and slicing through some of them. She landed and aimed her buster up and it sent out a number of powered up blasts into the remaining netbreakers.

Afterwards, she formed a cannon on her right arm and started to fire at various fusion viruses who were attacking her other allies before dashing into a giant Canodumb and slicing its barrel off, kicking it into a bunch of normal sized ones.

"Ok, I think we cleared them out" she panted as she powered down.

(End music)

* * *

The next day, the class boarded the plane and took off for Japan again.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Miss Mari asked her class.

"Yep. Traveling the world taught me quite a bit." Said one kid.

"Of course, all good things must come to an end sooner or later. Also, be careful of what chips you use when we get back. I'm getting reports of navis being reprogrammed when they use certain ones. Which ones I don't know, but just beware" T warned.


	34. Questions of Change

As they got off the plane the class parted ways. T left into the network and went to net city. Maylu went back to her house. Yai to her own. Dex went to the arcade and Tori to go see his dad.

Lan went up to his room after greeting his mom and then sat in bed. He thought about what alternate dimensional T had said to him the other night.

"Hey Megaman, do you think I should make the switch like Terminal and Maylu?" He asked.

"I dunno, it's all up to you lan. I don't want what I say to influence your choice and you to end up unhappy with it. Like T said before, it's a one way process. Don't do it if you aren't completely sure" his navi answered.

"Are you happy as one?" Lan asked.

"Well I'll be honest, I don't really have experience on your side so I can't compare the two. I could call T up now and get her opinion, she is our sister after all" Megaman suggested.

Lan nodded. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea"

Megaman formed a virtual keypad on Lan's PET screen and typed something in. About thirty seconds later, A holographic projection of T formed over the PET.

"Yello', what can I do ya' for?" She asked.

"Hey T, how was being a human as opposed to a navi?" Lan asked her.

"Thinking on what my counterpart said, huh? Well they are both about the same, each have their own advantages. For instance as a navi I can't get sick with things like the common cold or pink eye. On the other hand I could just as easily get a glitch in my Programing that makes my right arm start spinning like a pinwheel every time I say the word 'peanut'. Likewise, humans and navis both have free will for the most part, however navis can be reprogrammed like roll was that one time before pharaoh man got unleashed. Not too much is lost or gained in my experience . It's not like you won't be able to hug your mom and dad ever again as a humaloid" she said.

"What about my lifespan?" He asked.

T crossed her arms in thought. "As it stands now, Megaman, Maylu and I will all vastly outlive you, Dex, Tori, and Yai. I won't lay this on lightly but if you do become a navi, you will probably see your family line come and go, you'll probably see wars start and end, and likely even see the space age in two hundred years or so. As long as there is someone to keep you running properly, you needn't fear death"

"I just have a few more questions, can I still date Maylu if I'm human?"

"Well yeah I guess, I just can't see how a human saying their soulmate is a Vocaloid net navi would go over very well with the populous. I mean…have you ever heard of bestiality. As in having a sexual relationship with an animal? Well it's not exactly the same to love with and date or marry a program, but it's definitely frowned upon and heavily criticized by a lot of people if not everyone. While its not strictly illegal, you will defiantly get in trouble in certain places. On the bright side, if you become one, you don't need to worry about protection or age restriction when you do the act in the network. Navis do conceive differently than humans after all. So hey, if you make the switch and you and her wanna put a ring on it within the next few weeks, go ahead" she replied.

Lan shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I'll get back to you on this, ok?"

She smiled, uncrossed her arms, and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing man. See you around" she said, her image vanishing afterwards.

Inside net city T pressed a button on her gauntlet to close the call, then walked into Numberman's chip shop.


	35. Hey Kids! It's Interogation Time!

(Cue music – Vs. Nightmare – GaMetal remix)

The heroes and John fell down into the neganet. The fused navis grabbing his hand and slowing the decent, however a huge blast of energy knocked them to the ground while canceling the fusion. The leader fell down afterwards, now consisting of the cannon itself. Two robotic arms with glowing purple claws on the ends emerged from either side.

It took off and they gave chase. Miku used her buster on the cannon however it closed it's shell around itself, nullifying the blast. It opened back up and shot a ball of energy at T, who used a Widesword to hit it back. In turn, the leader used it's claws to deflect it towards Lan. T jumped over him and backflip kicked it into her opponent, this time blowing up on contact.

"I won't stop until I rule the world, do you hear me?!" It yelled.

T laughed. "Heh, that's funny, because I won't stop until you pay for trying!"

The machine flew towards them and pulled back it's claws.

"Battle chips in, quadruple longsword!" John said. T, Miku Lan, and Maylu's right arms formed into the weapon and when the leader tried to slash them, they met it with their own.

Sparks could be seen flying from the contact points as both sides were locked in power. The heroes pulled back and launched multiple slices towards the machine who countered them each individually, sending out bursts of energy before they locked attacks again.

"Battle chips in, Escape, Area steal, and Crossgun!" John yelled. He pulled out a fistful of chips which he began to plug into his PET in rapid succession.

The four navis jumped backwards, vanished, and reformed behind the enemy, then shot at it all at once. Their combined attack broke off one of the arms which fell off and changed into pixels.

"Now I'm REALLY ANGRY!" the leader yelled.

The cannon began to charge and flew ahead of the heroes. Then it sent several giant laser beams towards them which they either jumped over or slid under. Next, it raised it's remaining arm up and launched the claws off which flew towards them. Maylu ran towards them and shot them down with her buster.

The heroes shot the other arm off, then the cannon itself which fell to the ground and exploded behind them.

T opened a gateway which they all ran through. They appeared outside of the base at a building which had several generators nearby, three smokestacks, and a perimeter fence. The friends they had left behind before the fight were there as well.

(End music)

* * *

As everyone was cheering, T fell to the ground on her hands and knees. A few pixels began to float out of her.

(Music- don't ever forget- Pokemon mystery dungeon 2)

"T, is something wrong?" Maylu asked.

"It's my time. No navi can stop themselves from being deleted" T replied.

Lan bent down to her. "But you did before, just do at again."

She shook her head. "No, That itself was taxing, but the damage from the fight, and the energy I used to get us out of the neganet were too much. I'm sorry…but don't be sad. I'll always be with you in your hearts."

Miku and the other Vocaloids gathered around. "No way, you can't go!" Rana whimpered.

"Yeah, and what if they come back again?!" Macne asked.

"If they do, carry on my mission and beat them down. Don't let anything stand in your way of completing that or any other challenges you may face, not even my own death…that is my final wish." T replied.

John walked up to her. "You've taught me so much…I used to hate you but you showed me the error of my ways…"

"In my final moments, I want to thank you all. Remember, even if all hope seems lost, there will always be a way to make it through. Lan, I wish we could have spent more time together as siblings, but at least you have Megaman and Maylu. As for my team, I appreciate everything you've done for me. And finally, John, I hope you stay on the right path from now on. Take care of yourselves…" She said. The whole time more and more pixels were leaving her body. At the very end, she turned into a large cloud of them which floated upwards in a spiraling motion.

Lan attempted to grasp one, but it vanished from his hand.

The words 'Terminal Velocity…Deleted' formed over the spot she was in before.

"Come on, we got some work left to do. Like let the other netbreakers know they lost" Miku said, holding back her tears.

That night, Lan sat in his room and looked up at the stars. "Hey Megaman?" He asked.

"What's up?" The blue bomber replied.

Lan pointed up at the starry night sky. "I hope she's still out there somewhere. Maybe she's one of the millions of stars in the sky."

"Lan, I wish I could tell you if that was true or not…but don't let that get you down" Megaman told him.

Lan lay in his bed and stared out the window, several tears dripping down his face. "Please...come back…" He whispered as he fell asleep.

A few shooting stars flew past in the sky above Dentech city as he drifted off.

(End Music)


	36. Raiding the Fortress

"So T, what's the plan?" Asked SeeU. The others were all looking at her intently. "I….I can't go on" T said quietly. Miku looked at her in shock. "Why not?! We got here with your help!" She said.

"Can I sing you all a song?" T asked in mock happiness. They all nodded slowly.

T pressed a button on her gauntlet and music began to play as she formed her microphone in her hand.

* * *

(Cue song- Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park)

When this began,  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel (nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (so what am I?)  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel,  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away, and find myself today

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel,  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I want to heal I want to feel like I'm,  
Somewhere I belong,  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong

* * *

Somewhere I belong

The music stopped and she looked at them.

"There is one big secret I have never told anyone at the company, at school, or to any of you. The leader of the netbreakers….is my father" she said.

They were all shocked. "If it wasn't for my disease, I probably would have already ended you all long ago. The reason I joined your side was due to the fact that I found help in those I was destined to destroy and that I could not allow my father to end those who had saved me when he didn't even consider it. He never listened to the doctors about my heart giving out and convinced me it was all lies to get his and my money" she added.

"But how would anyone be so cruel?" Asked Rana.

t frowned "It's simple. He blew it off as he does his defeats. It was by pure chance that I went on the tour of the company building. It was pure luck that they had been working on Project Humaloid when I arrived and fainted there. And it was by the slimmest of margins that my dad even considered going through with the procedure. If fate has taken its original course, I would be the netbreaker's trump card, a navi who's only intent was to go and bring about a new world order in my father's name as he had taught me that no one but him cared for me. That is the reason he targets me so often out of us all, even instead of Miku" T replied.

"He was infuriated when he found out he no longer had any leverage on me. And he was from then on hell bent on bringing me back to his side. I am the reason he has gone on fighting us for so long. He has gone to insane lengths to get me to turn on you, hacking government computers, capturing you all, creating fleets of ships and an army of troops, and putting trap chips into everyday household items designed to catch or corrupt me. He has promised me many things like the world's riches, power over all sentient beings , and even his own throne in exchange for my loyalty. All behind your backs with him going out of his way to hack into the company mainframe and contact me through data streams only I have access to" she added.

"I owed my life to you and the company for saving me. And I simply couldn't allow him to get rid of you…if you want to get rid of me or delete me, I won't blame you" she finished.

"Seriously?! All this time you were that thing's daughter!?" Asked Macne.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Added Miku.

"I didn't want you to hate me. If you did, I couldn't put a stop to his plans. I needed your help and I was afraid of what he would do…of what he would make me do…if he was the only one I could be aligned with" T said softly.

"We couldn't hate you. And after hearing how much pressure he put on you, we are not stopping until we know for sure he is gone!" Said Miku.

T smiled. "Thank you. Now let's go and kick some ass" she said.

* * *

At this time, John was practically finished cleaning the plane. "Fuck my life, Fuck my luck, and above all else, Fuck Terminal!" He growled under his breath. He heard an almost alien sound from behind him and turned to see T in her hedgehog guise was sitting on a counter.

"I challenge you to a fight you pink shit!" He yelled, charging at her with his fist raised. However he just ran into an energy barrier and fell on his butt.

"Kid, I have a question for you. Do you really want to suffer? Or do you want to do something about your mistakes?" T asked him calmly.

He stood back up and began to try and feel around the barrier, however it was now surrounding him.

After thinking on what she has asked, he frowned. "Are you insane?! Of course i don't wanna rot!"

She looked at her hand in interest. "Then you might wanna listen to what I have to say. First of all, I'm not this world's Terminal. I'm from another dimension entirely. And the version of me who is from this one isn't torturing you. She's training you. She knows she may not come back from the fight with the netbreaker leader. So she had made secret arrangements for you to replace her on her team or at least take up her roll in part, just in case this ended up happening."

"I have no clue how to do that so That isn't gonna happen!" He replied.

"Then if you wish to start making up, go after them and help her if she needs it. I have a feeling she and the other Vocaloids will forgive you if you can prove you've got a good heart and soul and can change for the better. Trust me, I am her and she is me. However you'll need this."

T handed him a new rectangular PET which had a short antenna on the top, a curved handle that flipped out from the side on which there were two triggers. It also had a Nintendo DS style flip open lid which had a screen on the inside of the lid and on the Device itself. It had a spherical glass lens in the middle of the top of the lid, and a large red button with a dial surrounding it on the side next to the handle, she then opened a portal behind him.

"This will lead to the inside of the base in a room over the netbreaker leader's chamber. Only make your entrance if everything looks bleak" she said. He turned to look at it and when He turned back to thank her, she was gone without any sigh of her ever having been there. He looked into his hand and he still had the PET, then walked through the portal she had made for him.


	37. T's Hidden Backstory is Out at Last!

"So T, what's the plan?" Asked SeeU. The others were all looking at her intently. "I….I can't go on" T said quietly. Miku looked at her in shock. "Why not?! We got here with your help!" She said.

"Can I sing you all a song?" T asked in mock happiness. They all nodded slowly.

T pressed a button on her gauntlet and music began to play as she formed her microphone in her hand.

* * *

(Cue song- Somewhere I Belong- Linkin Park)

When this began,  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in mind (inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel (nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain 'til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face (I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind (so what am I?)  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me (nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own,  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel,  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long (erase all the pain 'till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel,  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away, and find myself today

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I felt so long (erase all the pain til it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel,  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I want to heal I want to feel like I'm,  
Somewhere I belong,  
I want to heal I want to feel like I'm somewhere I belong

* * *

Somewhere I belong

The music stopped and she looked at them.

"There is one big secret I have never told anyone at the company, at school, or to any of you. The leader of the netbreakers….is my father" she said.

They were all shocked. "If it wasn't for my disease, I probably would have already ended you all long ago. The reason I joined your side was due to the fact that I found help in those I was destined to destroy and that I could not allow my father to end those who had saved me when he didn't even consider it. He never listened to the doctors about my heart giving out and convinced me it was all lies to get his and my money" she added.

"But how would anyone be so cruel?" Asked Rana.

t frowned "It's simple. He blew it off as he does his defeats. It was by pure chance that I went on the tour of the company building. It was pure luck that they had been working on Project Humaloid when I arrived and fainted there. And it was by the slimmest of margins that my dad even considered going through with the procedure. If fate has taken its original course, I would be the netbreaker's trump card, a navi who's only intent was to go and bring about a new world order in my father's name as he had taught me that no one but him cared for me. That is the reason he targets me so often out of us all, even instead of Miku" T replied.

"He was infuriated when he found out he no longer had any leverage on me. And he was from then on hell bent on bringing me back to his side. I am the reason he has gone on fighting us for so long. He has gone to insane lengths to get me to turn on you, hacking government computers, capturing you all, creating fleets of ships and an army of troops, and putting trap chips into everyday household items designed to catch or corrupt me. He has promised me many things like the world's riches, power over all sentient beings , and even his own throne in exchange for my loyalty. All behind your backs with him going out of his way to hack into the company mainframe and contact me through data streams only I have access to" she added.

"I owed my life to you and the company for saving me. And I simply couldn't allow him to get rid of you…if you want to get rid of me or delete me, I won't blame you" she finished.

"Seriously?! All this time you were that thing's daughter!?" Asked Macne.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Added Miku.

"I didn't want you to hate me. If you did, I couldn't put a stop to his plans. I needed your help and I was afraid of what he would do…of what he would make me do…if he was the only one I could be aligned with" T said softly.

"We couldn't hate you. And after hearing how much pressure he put on you, we are not stopping until we know for sure he is gone!" Said Miku.

T smiled. "Thank you. Now let's go and kick some ass" she said.

* * *

At this time, John was practically finished cleaning the plane. "Fuck my life, Fuck my luck, and above all else, Fuck Terminal!" He growled under his breath. He heard an almost alien sound from behind him and turned to see T in her hedgehog guise was sitting on a counter.

"I challenge you to a fight you pink shit!" He yelled, charging at her with his fist raised. However he just ran into an energy barrier and fell on his butt.

"Kid, I have a question for you. Do you really want to suffer? Or do you want to do something about your mistakes?" T asked him calmly.

He stood back up and began to try and feel around the barrier, however it was now surrounding him.

After thinking on what she has asked, he frowned. "Are you insane?! Of course i don't wanna rot!"

She looked at her hand in interest. "Then you might wanna listen to what I have to say. First of all, I'm not this world's Terminal. I'm from another dimension entirely. And the version of me who is from this one isn't torturing you. She's training you. She knows she may not come back from the fight with the netbreaker leader. So she had made secret arrangements for you to replace her on her team or at least take up her roll in part, just in case this ended up happening."

"I have no clue how to do that so That isn't gonna happen!" He replied.

"Then if you wish to start making up, go after them and help her if she needs it. I have a feeling she and the other Vocaloids will forgive you if you can prove you've got a good heart and soul and can change for the better. Trust me, I am her and she is me. However you'll need this."

T handed him a new rectangular PET which had a short antenna on the top, a curved handle that flipped out from the side on which there were two triggers. It also had a Nintendo DS style flip open lid which had a screen on the inside of the lid and on the Device itself. It had a spherical glass lens in the middle of the top of the lid, and a large red button with a dial surrounding it on the side next to the handle, she then opened a portal behind him.

"This will lead to the inside of the base in a room over the netbreaker leader's chamber. Only make your entrance if everything looks bleak" she said. He turned to look at it and when He turned back to thank her, she was gone without any sigh of her ever having been there. He looked into his hand and he still had the PET, then walked through the portal she had made for him.


	38. Final Stage Start!

As soon as the group had separated, the doors rumbled open. Lan, Maylu, Miku, and T each walked in slowly. They looked back and saw the doors shut once more. A large square hole about 15 meters wide was in the floor in the middle of the thirty meter wide square room.

"Alright father, show yourself!" T demanded. A set of four flashing red lights rose from the floor at the corners of the pit as a cargo lift rose out of it. On it was a huge machine. It had a pair of Saw blades in front of a set of roller crushers in the front, on either side was a pair Of heavy duty spiked wheels. The body of the machine had a pair of long metal panels which extended over the side wheels. On top of this was a turret with a pair of segmented armored tube arms which had claws on the ends.

"Welcome to your final moments, you persistent little pests. I'll make sure to remember your faces after you perish….so I can post them on my wall and use them for target practice" the netbreaker leader's voice said from inside of the machine.

"You know you tried a death machine on us last time and it failed, right?" Lan asked.

"That was then, this is now! My new one will crush you into pixilated dust! Power up!" The leader responded confidently.

* * *

(Music - Masked DeDeDe (Kirby super star ultra)- GaMetal)

Fire began to shoot from the claw arms at the heroes who dove to the sides as the machine started to move around. T aimed her buster at it and fired however the blast was deflected by an energy shield. The vehicle turned and drove towards them, the saw blades on the front threatening to rip them apart.

"Press! Battle chip in!" T said. A weight formed over the vehicle and dropped onto the barrier, however it still wasn't phased. "Distract it! I'll try and figure out a plan" she yelled. Miku ran around behind it while Lan and Maylu went to the side. The arms reached out to try and grab them failing miserably.

"Stay still!" The leader growled. The two arms hoisted the machine up, then dropped it sending out an energy shockwave. Maylu, Miku, and T each attempted to fire at it again. This time the attacks hit it, however the shield returned after a few seconds. It started to drive around again, chasing the heroes around.

"Execute Dash attack" said the leader. The wheels on the machine spun rapidly in place for a moment after which the vehicle rushed at T. She ran towards it, up the sloping saw blades on the front and used her Cybersword to stab the body of the device.

It grabbed her using its two arms and threw her into Lan which sent both of them rolling across the floor. The machine followed up by sending a wave of fire from the claws across the floor into them.

"Water Tower!" Shouted Maylu. Her attack doused the flames allowing Lan and T to get up.

The machine started to rotate in place with its arms wrapped around itself, creating a suction vortex which started to pull everyone in. Once they were close to it, a series of lasers shone out from it knocking them all backwards.

T took the most damage from the attack, leaving her on the ground panting. "Now to finish you off" her father's voice said. The cannon on top aimed at her and began to form a swirling energy vortex at the end of it's barrel.

John who had been above the room jumped through a vent with an attempt to take the blast for her, however he missed and the beam went through her.

"Terminal velocity…De-dele-dele-de….deletion canceled. Reloading Programs..." said the announcer as she began to disintegrate into miniature pixels, before reappearing standing up, now with a helmet on her head, and her buster glowing brightly.

(End music)

"Heh heh heh, it's gonna take way more then that to stop me!" She said, aiming her buster at the machine and firing a bundled lazer at the base, causing it to explode. The panels on the sides raised up into a set of wings and it began to float.

"How did you survive that?!" Her father spat.

"My will to save the both the world and net from you is what's keeping me here. This can only end in your defeat and I'll keep fighting until that happens. Everyone, combine your souls with one another!" T said.

(Music – Chaos Nightmares – OC ReMix)

Both Miku, T, lan, and Maylu vanished into a swirling vortex. It reformed into a navi which shared their different features. It had T's wings and headset, Lan's clothes style, And Maylu's hair which was colored cyan..

"We're giving you control, John. Don't let us down" they said together.

He nodded. "Alright, let's do this then."

"This might actually be fun. Well then, show me what you think you can do" the leader chuckled.

"With pleasure. Prepare yourself for the end" they replied. John pulled out his PET and took some chips in hand.

The leader used its arms to fire a wave of buster shots towards them which were deflected by a barrier battle chip.

"Blaster battle chip, download!" John shouted. They raised their right arm and shot a large number of shots at it, forcing it backwards. It reached out and grabbed them, then threw them onto the ground. They rolled out of the way as a shot from the cannon impacted where they had been moments before.

They flew back to their feet. "Preparing Chaos Buster!" T said.

Their arm cannon elongated and a power meter formed on the side, filling up. They sent numerous charged shots towards their foe before a giant orb of energy was ejected, hitting its mark.

"Netbreakers, ATTACK!" It yelled. Several hatches in the ceiling opened and about three netbreaker soldiers fell through them.

The soldiers plugged in some chips, forming Cyberswords in their arms. They ran towards the heroes only to be crushed by presses.

"Thunder Beam!" Lan yelled. Their blaster shrank and an Electrosword formed. They aimed it at the leader and a lightening bolt erupted from it. The machine aimed it's claws at them and shot a number of bombs out.

They flew back and pulled John out of the way. "Cannon, battle chip download!" He shouted.

Their arms formed into two cannons which they fired at the leader, blowing the left arm off.

"Preparing Star Crash" maylu's voice yelled.

About ten star shaped objects circled around them, launching into the air. They grew before raining onto the Netbreaker leader.

"Dark navis attack now!"

About a thousand different corrupt navis formed around the room.

"PURGE!" Shouted T while they formed a ball of energy in their hand and threw it onto the ground. A wave of light spread out and seemingly carried the dark powers away. The freed navis turned towards their former captor and launched a giant volley of attacks at it, departing for their operators afterwards.

"I can't loose again!" It roared, now sparking heavily.

It began to spin, once again creating a vortex of air to pull them in.

"Not this time!" They replied. "Shining Laser!"

They formed a pair of busters which they combined. A blinding beam of light streaked out and hit the leader, pushing it into a wall where it fell onto the ground, smoking.

"Even if you destroy me, I've made plans you don't even know about. I'll be back, trust me!" It said.

"Is this the face of someone who cares?! We'll beat you down every time!" T said.

"Neganet open!" It ordered.

A dark void began to grow in the room which pulled them all inside.

(End music)

* * *

(Of course there were references in that fight. They are as follows)

Chaos Buster is Asriel Dreemur from Undertale's arm cannon.

Star Crash and Thunder Beam are the signature weapons achieved from and used by from Star Man and Elec Man in the NES Megaman Games.

Shining Laser is Megaman Volnutt's arguably most powerful weapon

The way that T reformed and resisted deletion is reminiscent of Undyne from undertale.

The way that the Flames from the net breaker leader's fire attack incapacitated Lan and T is the same as the Scorch Wheel used by Turbo Man in Megaman 7.

The leader's death machine looks strikingly like one of the earlier Wily Machines.

His threat/praise of the group making it deep into the base and them not leaving the area was akin to Eggman's announcements in Crazy Gadget's gravity puzzle room in Sonic Adventure 2

The netbreakers in the fight were deployed similarly to the GUN robots from Classic City Escape's GUN Truck in Sonic Generations


	39. The Cost of Victory

(Cue music – Vs. Nightmare – GaMetal remix)

The heroes and John fell down into the neganet. The fused navis grabbing his hand and slowing the decent, however a huge blast of energy knocked them to the ground while canceling the fusion. The leader fell down afterwards, now consisting of the cannon itself. Two robotic arms with glowing purple claws on the ends emerged from either side.

It took off and they gave chase. Miku used her buster on the cannon however it closed it's shell around itself, nullifying the blast. It opened back up and shot a ball of energy at T, who used a Widesword to hit it back. In turn, the leader used it's claws to deflect it towards Lan. T jumped over him and backflip kicked it into her opponent, this time blowing up on contact.

"I won't stop until I rule the world, do you hear me?!" It yelled.

T laughed. "Heh, that's funny, because I won't stop until you pay for trying!"

The machine flew towards them and pulled back it's claws.

"Battle chips in, quadruple longsword!" John said. T, Miku Lan, and Maylu's right arms formed into the weapon and when the leader tried to slash them, they met it with their own.

Sparks could be seen flying from the contact points as both sides were locked in power. The heroes pulled back and launched multiple slices towards the machine who countered them each individually, sending out bursts of energy before they locked attacks again.

"Battle chips in, Escape, Area steal, and Crossgun!" John yelled. He pulled out a fistful of chips which he began to plug into his PET in rapid succession.

The four navis jumped backwards, vanished, and reformed behind the enemy, then shot at it all at once. Their combined attack broke off one of the arms which fell off and changed into pixels.

"Now I'm REALLY ANGRY!" the leader yelled.

The cannon began to charge and flew ahead of the heroes. Then it sent several giant laser beams towards them which they either jumped over or slid under. Next, it raised it's remaining arm up and launched the claws off which flew towards them. Maylu ran towards them and shot them down with her buster.

The heroes shot the other arm off, then the cannon itself which fell to the ground and exploded behind them.

T opened a gateway which they all ran through. They appeared outside of the base at a building which had several generators nearby, three smokestacks, and a perimeter fence. The friends they had left behind before the fight were there as well.

(End music)

* * *

As everyone was cheering, T fell to the ground on her hands and knees. A few pixels began to float out of her.

(Music- don't ever forget- Pokemon mystery dungeon 2)

"T, is something wrong?" Maylu asked.

"It's my time. No navi can stop themselves from being deleted" T replied.

Lan bent down to her. "But you did before, just do at again."

She shook her head. "No, That itself was taxing, but the damage from the fight, and the energy I used to get us out of the neganet were too much. I'm sorry…but don't be sad. I'll always be with you in your hearts."

Miku and the other Vocaloids gathered around. "No way, you can't go!" Rana whimpered.

"Yeah, and what if they come back again?!" Macne asked.

"If they do, carry on my mission and beat them down. Don't let anything stand in your way of completing that or any other challenges you may face, not even my own death…that is my final wish." T replied.

John walked up to her. "You've taught me so much…I used to hate you but you showed me the error of my ways…"

"In my final moments, I want to thank you all. Remember, even if all hope seems lost, there will always be a way to make it through. Lan, I wish we could have spent more time together as siblings, but at least you have Megaman and Maylu. As for my team, I appreciate everything you've done for me. And finally, John, I hope you stay on the right path from now on. Take care of yourselves…" She said. The whole time more and more pixels were leaving her body. At the very end, she turned into a large cloud of them which floated upwards in a spiraling motion.

Lan attempted to grasp one, but it vanished from his hand.

The words 'Terminal Velocity…Deleted' formed over the spot she was in before.

"Come on, we got some work left to do. Like let the other netbreakers know they lost" Miku said, holding back her tears.

That night, Lan sat in his room and looked up at the stars. "Hey Megaman?" He asked.

"What's up?" The blue bomber replied.

Lan pointed up at the starry night sky. "I hope she's still out there somewhere. Maybe she's one of the millions of stars in the sky."

"Lan, I wish I could tell you if that was true or not…but don't let that get you down" Megaman told him.

Lan lay in his bed and stared out the window, several tears dripping down his face. "Please...come back…" He whispered as he fell asleep.

A few shooting stars flew past in the sky above Dentech city while he drifted off.

(End Music)


End file.
